


Make a Move

by Shagonsheart



Category: Batman Beyond, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexuality, Break Up, Dimension Travel, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One-Sided Relationship, Permanent Injury, Slash, Time Travel, Torture, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 90,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagonsheart/pseuds/Shagonsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson is cracking under the pressure of his successes and failures. Terry McGinnis just wants someone who understands what it's like to live behind a mask. But when an accident lands Terry in Dick's backyard the two become fast friends and maybe more. But what happens when Terry has to go back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lonely Life of a Hero

“So that’s it then? You’re breaking up with me?” Terry McGinnis questioned into his phone to his girlfriend Dana on the other end.

“You can’t say you didn’t see this coming Terry. We’ve been trying for a long time now and I’m tired. Tired of waiting for you, tired of being stood up and tired of hearing promises you never keep.” She did sound tired but also sad. Terry clung to the small sliver of hope she’d give him one more chance.

“Dana listen, I know my job takes up a lot of my time-” but she cut him off.

“You mean all your time.”

“I know, I know. Look I know I haven’t been fair to you but I’m securing a future for myself and for us. Can we just meet up somewhere so we can talk about this in person?”

“We were supposed to meet for lunch today. I was going to talk to you about this then but, big surprise, you didn’t show.”

Terry winced at that. She had every right to be mad at him because she didn’t know what his real job was. She didn’t know that he was Batman and right now he wanted so badly to just tell her the truth. But he couldn’t, it would put her in too much danger and he liked her too much to do that to her, even if it meant she would finally understand.

“Dana I-“but she cut him off again.

“Terry, just stop. I don’t want to hear another empty promise that ends with me all dressed up with nowhere to go. Even if this is the path to a fantastic career I don’t want to be one of those old fashion wives who wait quietly at home and never see their husbands because they’re a big success. I’m not going to ask you to quit either because we both know you won’t. And let’s be honest, it wouldn’t make either one of us happy.”

Terry had to agree with her statement. Quitting and giving up Batman for her would only make him resent her. She was a smart girl and she deserved better but that didn’t mean he wanted to let her go.

“Dana…I wish I could make you understand.”

“Understand what? Is there something you think I need to know?”

She had giving the perfect opportunity to come clean, to be honest. But he couldn’t, and he didn’t want to lie anymore. His only answer was silence.

“I didn’t think so.”

“Dana please…” but he still couldn’t think of any argument to convince her to stay.

“Take care of yourself Terry. Don’t let the old man make you forget about the important things in your life, or the people who care about you. Bye, Ter.”

And with that, she hung up, ending possibly the best relationship he had ever had. He would never find another one like her if he searched the whole world. Bitterly he jumped on his motorcycle and headed for the Batcave. He was already late for training practice and since he had already messed things up with Dana, this time for good, he really didn’t have much of an excuse not to go. But he doubted the old man would be very sympathetic. Bruce Wayne had sacrificed everything for the sake of the mission, even his own family.

He thought back to his conversation with Mr. Grayson less than a month ago. Terry had teamed up with the former Nightwing to help stop Cadmus’s clone of Richard Grayson from destroying Gotham. Cadmus had intended for the clone to become the new Batman before Terry had stolen the Batsuit and taken up the mantel himself. Somewhere in their gene tinkering and brainwashing some wires must have gotten crossed and the clone went off the deep end. He took on the name Hush and started killing off Batman’s former adversaries along with some Terry’s current ones. His twisted mind thought that he had been cheated out of the Batman title and tried to finish Batman’s mission once and for all, by destroying his city.

Luckily the two of them and the new Catwoman had managed to stop him. The clone was presumed dead but since no body was found…well everyone knows what that means.

Grayson told him of his last mission as Nightwing and it was a cautionary tale for Terry. He warned him what happened to all of Batman’s former prodigies but ultimately left the decision up to him. No one could force him to give up being Batman. But more and more Terry had been questioning his choices. Was it worth sacrificing everything he loved for a mission that would never end? One thing was for sure, he didn’t want to end up like Wayne; old, bitter, and utterly alone.

Alone, that was something he feared more than the danger. He was grateful he at least had Max to talk to but it wasn’t the same. She understood what he went through to an extent and her covering for him was a big help. But she wasn’t out there fighting with him and she couldn’t fully understand what it was like to put your life on the line every night without so much as a thank you. He didn’t really care much about the thanks. He didn’t get into this for the praise. But it would be nice to talk to someone who knew what it really meant to be a super hero that wasn’t yelling orders in his ear telling what he did wrong or what to do all the time. He thought about looking up Grayson again but the man left the mask behind a long time ago and for good reason. And he suspected he would just tell Terry to walk away for his own good.

“McGinnis where are you?” And there was the old man ready to yell at him for being late.

“Yeah, yeah, give me a break I’m coming.”

“The criminals aren’t going to wait for you to get your act together.”

“Well how about a little break from you. Dana just broke up with me.”

Bruce was silent for a moment but his words didn’t exactly inspire Terry. “It’s for the best. This way she won’t be put in harm’s way or be used against you.”

Terry was so stunned by Bruce’s words that he almost missed his turn. “Are you serious?! Is that all you have to say?”

“What is it you want me to say?” Bruce said in his usual flat emotionless tone. It really pissed Terry off.

“Oh, I don’t know maybe something like, _‘That’s rough kid.’_ Or _‘There are plenty more fish in the sea.’_ Or even a simple _‘sorry’_.” Terry shouted back hoping to some kind of reaction out of the former Batman. But getting emotions out of Batman was like trying to get water from a stone.

“Pick whichever one is your favorite and suit up. I’ve got a lead on that tech thief we’ve been tracking.”

“You’re really not going to be satisfied until everyone is as miserable as you. You know what? I’m really not in the mood for this tonight. Call the cops and let them handle this one.”

“Believe what you want about me but may I remind you this thief is using extreme and sometimes lethal force to get what he wants.” Terry sighed as he turned his motorcycle around. In the last robbery a guard was killed, leaving behind two young sons. It hit home for Terry. This was one of the reasons he feared he’d never be able to leave the life behind. If he ever did quit he wouldn’t be able to turn on the news or read a report online about how someone was the victim of a crime and wonder if he could have prevented it.

“Fine, let’s get this over with so I can go home, complain to Max, and fall asleep listening to depressing music.”

Maybe he was just imaging it but he could have sworn he heard the old man muttering to himself on the other line. “Kids.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bruce’s lead was dead on. Terry found the thief in an old warehouse. It looked like he was trying to piece together the parts he’d stolen into a larger device. It also looked like it was thrown together rather quickly and wasn’t working right. Terry managed to get a visual on the thief. After getting a good look he noticed the man was dressed a little strange. Something that was common with his villains. He was in a grey and purple burly body suit with a black helmet. The design on the helmet looked like a purple target with a line down middle. It wasn’t anyone Terry recognized but this “Purple Target” had his back turned and wasn’t paying attention. Terry figured he could easily get the drop on him before he even knew what hit him. Bruce on the other hand had other ideas.

“Terry, come in.”

“Not now old man, I’ll have him down and out and left for the cops before you know it.”

“Negative, stand down, I know who this is.”

“I can handle it; I’ve got the element of surprise.” Terry said really starting to get annoyed.

“It’s not him I’m worried about, it’s his machine. Back in my day he was known as Time Code and his plans involved-“but Terry cut him off.

“Don’t care. You’re not Batman anymore this is my gig and I don’t need your permission for every move I make.”

“Stand down NOW McGinnis! THAT’S AN ORDER!” But Terry was done fallowing orders tonight. He switched off the comm and visual feed, leaving the old man in the dark. Terry knew he was being petty and maybe a little reckless but right now he didn’t care. He just hoped the old man wouldn’t kill the suit again. Maybe he’d go visit Grayson after all. If anyone could figure a way to keep Bruce out it was him. He’d probably do it for free if he knew how pissed off Bruce would be. But he’d worry about that later. Right now he had a bad guy to put to bed.

Terry crept into the building trying to get as close to Time Code as he could without giving away his position. The villain was still fussing with his device letting out a few curse words every now and then. “Ah, stupid piece of junk! Going forward is so much easier.”

Terry would have liked to use knockout gas but Time Code’s suit look too well insulated. That meant knocking him out the hard way. Without warning Terry shot out ropes from his grappling gun and bound the surprised villain. “What the? Batman? No! No, I’m not finished, it’s not stable.”

“Tough luck, you’re off to jail where you’ll have all the time you want to think about what you’ve done wrong.” But Time Code’s suit made him stronger than looked and quickly broke free from the ropes. But just before he did the device started sparking and a strange looking hole opened up right in the middle of the room.

“You FOOL! You’ve ruined it! It’ll never take me back now. I’ll have to start all over again.” And with that Time Code rushed him this time catching Terry off guard. Terry was a little distracted by the glowing hole in the middle of the room which was now flicking and changing color.

“I can’t have you trying to stop me again Bats. So you’re going to take a little trip. One you’re not coming back from.” Time Code moved to punch him but Terry dodged. Before he could go on the offensive Time Code kicked him in the chest sending him careening into the glowing portal. The last thing Terry heard before blacking out was Bruce’s voice calling his name after hacking into the comm.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry awoke with a blistering headache and it took him a few moments to remember what happened. He looked around but Time Code was long gone along with him machine and that scary looking hole.

He checked his comm and sure enough it was back on. He figured Bruce must have found a way to force it back online. Terry sighed and prepared himself for a bat-lecture but for some reason all he was getting was static.

“Man, he’s going to do the _‘I told you so’_ bit and chew me out big time.” But he knew it would be worse the longer he waited. He put his finger to his ear piece and took a deep breath. “Hello, old man you there?” Still nothing but static. “Must have busted it during the fight or something.” Wonderful, something else he was going to be lectured about. He figured he may as well head back towards the manor before Bruce started calling Max and his Mom making them worry.

But as he looked up he was met with a shocking sight. “What the?” The buildings around the warehouse looked old fashioned but not old. All around him it was like he was staring at a hologram of Historical Gotham, only this wasn’t a hologram, this was real. But the real shocker was the Wayne Powers building in the distance. Only…the Powers part seemed to be missing.

Fighting down the urge to panic he tried to piece together what happened. He remembered fighting Time Code and falling through…

“Oh no.” he said quietly to himself as if he was afraid to say it any louder. He remembered the villain talking about getting back and that it was harder than going forward. The name Time Code should been obvious as well. It wasn’t that long ago that a 14 year old Virgil Hawkins had jumped 40 years into the future after fighting a villain that was plotting to send wanted criminals to the future. The man must have sent himself forward to avoid going to jail but getting back was harder and he needed materials to rebuild his device.

Gazing out at the Gotham City of 40 years ago many things were racing around in his head but he only voiced one. “Maybe I should have listened to the old man.”

 

To be continued…


	2. From Out of Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of "End Game" Dick Grayson is depressed and shutting himself from the world. But an unexpected visitor is about to turn it upside down,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Spoilers for the end of Young Justice Season 2 and the last episode "End Game".

_“Hey, Dick… It’s Tim… I called to see how you were doing. I assume that you’re there right now and not in the mood to talk to anyone, and I understand. Call me back when you get the chance or are in a better mood.”_

_“It’s Barbara. I know you’re there. Pick up the phone, damn it! Pick. Up. The. Phone. Ugh, fine, be like that! But I’m not going to stop calling until you respond.”_

_“Dick, it’s Artemis. I know this hurts you as much as it hurts me, but locking yourself up in your apartment and avoiding the team won’t help the pain. Everybody’s worried about you. The freshmen are stressing Kaldur out and Conner’s sulking like a lost puppy. And Bart’s been…acting weird lately; more twitchy than usual if you can believe it. He keeps asking when you’re coming back though. Call back, okay?”_

_“Barbara again. **Please** pick up the phone. If you’re going to keep doing this, I’ll have Conner knock down your door.”_

That was the end of the messages. Dick wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was starting to feel a bit guilty about leaving his teammates behind. He was aware that they needed him, but the team only reminded him of Wally. It reminded him of all the things they said, the things that were **never** said. All of the good times and the bad times, the ups and downs, raced through his mind at a speed faster than the Flash. Every argument, spirited debate, and stupid conversations about Pokemon and _Doctor Who_ and whatever stupid thing there was to have an argument, spirited debate or stupid conversation about. All of the firsts they had together or witnessed would play over and over again in his mind. The first time the team had an actual mission, the first (and last) time Dick had a sugar high from drinking his first (and, once again, last) Monster, the first time Wally drank alcohol, which lead to Wally’s first hangover... every last one of them was on loop.

After checking the messages on the answering machine, Dick turned on the television, flipping from channel to channel. Eventually, he settled on the Colbert Report, deciding that Stephen Colbert’s sarcastic remarks on politics were better than listening to Barbara cuss him out.

Not even five minutes later, the phone rang. Dick sighed loudly, grabbed the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID. “Hello?”

_“You’re needed in Gotham. Now._ ”

Dick rolled his eyes. Bruce was probably trying to get him out of his apartment. “May I ask why, Bruce?”

“ _There’s an abnormal energy signature that I am unable to look into. I want you to go with Barbara and Tim to check it out.”_

_Well, it is kinda strange,_ Dick thought. “Fine, I’ll be there in ten.”

Dick hung up without bothering to hear what Bruce had to say next, whether it was a comment about the mission or a statement voicing his concern over Dick’s decision to lock himself up in his apartment.

When Dick was in a hurry, it took him less than three minutes to suit up. Normally, he’d be commenting on how hot he looked in his Nightwing suit, but he wasn’t in the mood, nor did he care. He didn’t care that his hair wasn’t perfectly messy or that his eskrima sticks weren’t perfectly straight in their holster. Right now, he had something that needed to be done, and, if he’s lucky, a bad guy’s face to punch in. It was about time he did something about the pent-up anger that he’d been holding in since Wally ‘ceased.’

In two minutes, he found his way to the Zeta tubes, and in four, he was almost to the meeting point where he would met up with Batgirl and Robin. He could hear a tail end of their conversation so he kept himself hidden in the shadows, not making his presence known just yet.

“-anyone could get him to come out, it’s Batman.” Tim said as he adjusted his staff, making sure it was in working order.

“Let’s hope so. He’s brooding so much he’s starting to remind me of Batman.” Batgirl’s little remark made Dick wince. It seemed like no matter how much he tried to avoid being like Batman, more and more he saw himself becoming him.

“Oh come on, he’s not that bad…yet.” Tim pause as his cell phone alerted him to a new text message. “Seriously, Impulse?”

“Impulse again? What is up with that kid? It’s like he has Bat-fever or something…”

“You too? At first I thought he was just lonely after Wally…you know. But he keeps coming over or contacting me for no real reason. Every time I try to ask him what’s wrong he start speed-talking and fidgeting. You know, the other day he actually came over to the manor to ask if he could barrow a cup of sugar.”

“Sugar?”

“And the next day he came over to return it.” Dick had to clamp his own hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

Batgirl didn’t bother to hide her smirk. “Is that when Batman scared him off?”

“Yeah. He was mad that Impulse kept using his speed to get from Central to Gotham City. Never seen anyone run that fast in my life and that’s including speedsters.”

Knowing his fellow bats would only worry more if he was late, Dick stepped out the shadow as if he just arrived.

“Well, it’s good to see you’re not sulking anymore,” Batgirl said, her eyes narrowing but still showing concern. He doubted he fooled her at all.

“Not sulking at the moment,” Dick corrected her, “Still not quite feeling the aster. Batman called me about an abnormal energy signature. Where is it?” Anything to keep the, _‘Are you alright?’_ questions and comments at bay.

“One of the warehouses on the east side,” Batgirl said, “Let’s move.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When they arrived at the warehouse that had the strange energy signature, the trio of bats soon understood why it was so abnormal. There was a giant crater, and in it was a teenager no older than Nightwing. The teen wore a black outfit with a red bat on his chest. The mask he wore had familiar bat ears on top.

“Man, he’s going to do the _‘I told you so’_ bit and chew me out big time,” the Bat-teen said. The teen seemed distraught, considering the tone of voice he was using. “Hello, old man, you there? Must have busted it during the fight or something.”

Bat-teen took a look around and gasped. “What the?” Dick couldn’t see his facial expression very well, but he assumed it must’ve been a look of horror. “Oh no… Maybe I should have listened to the old man…”

“Old man? Who could he be talking about?” Robin gave Nightwing a look of confusion.

“Dunno Robin, might as well find out.” Nightwing stood from his vantage point and jumped down behind Bat-teen, landing without a sound.

“Hey… kid,” Nightwing called out. The teenager turned around to face the veteran crime fighter.

“I don’t know who you’re supposed to be, but that’s a pretty lousy imitation of Batman,” Nightwing said, “Who are you, anyway? Batboy? Bat-teen? Batlad?”

“I’m Batman,” the teen said, “Who the hell are you?”

“Like I said earlier, that’s a pretty lousy imitation of Batman. You look nothing like him.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Nightwing rolled his eyes, “You’re the one on the spot here, _Batman_ , not me. But, if you **_must_** know, I’m Nightwing.”

Batman gave him a look. “You can’t be Nightwing. Nightwing’s _old_. Like, in his sixties.”

Nightwing snorted. God, this kid was funny. “Old? I’m _old_? I’m not even old enough to get into a bar.”

Nightwing put his hands behind his back for a second. He signaled Batgirl and Robin with one of his many bat-signals.

“Speaking of bars,” Nightwing said, “Tell me if you’ve heard this one. Batman and Nightwing walk into a bar-”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry couldn’t believe what he was seeing, who he was seeing. It was the legendary Nightwing, young, around his age. He had seen pictures, of course, but this couldn’t be real. He was hoping this was some weird dream or VR world because if not…

But just as Nightwing started to joke around he was ambushed on two sides. On instinct he fought back, using the extra strength the suit gave him to fend off his attackers. Only now he even more shocked to discover he was fighting Batgirl and Robin. This was getting too weird, even for Gotham.

But while he had them out matched in strength, they had more skill. As he narrowly dodged a batarang he couldn’t help but think, _‘I see the commissioner hasn’t lost her touch.’_ Or when Robin’s electrified bo staff got him in the knees, _‘And here I thought the Robins were only there to distract Batman’s enemies. Damn that hurt, even though the suit!_ ’ But with that thought, it made him realize he had made a critical mistake. _‘Uh oh, where’s Nightwing?’_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

While Robin and Batgirl jump down from above and attack the fake Batman, Nightwing discovered something.

_‘There’s actually a second energy signature here, which is coming from this Batman,’_ Nightwing thought to himself. ‘ _The first was so great, it covered his. But, with time, a great big energy signature will decrease to a level that will allow one to detect the second. It’s his suit… it’s so wired, it’s practically a computer!’_ He smirked to himself. _’And if it’s more computer than spandex, I just might be able to hack it. If I can take control of the suit, I may be able to immobilize him… there we go!’_

As if on cue, Batman falls to the ground. Batgirl and Robin seemed quite surprised.

“Hacked his suit~,” Nightwing said in a sing-song voice.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry felt the horribly familiar feeling of his suit locking up, leaving him unable to move and completely vulnerable. _‘Ah SLAG!’_ he thought to himself, trying to find any part of his body that would move. _‘Terrific Terry, what was one of the old man’s first lessons? Never turn your back on an opponent, especially a Bat.’_ He listened as the trio discussed what to do with him.

“So what now?” asked Batgirl, keeping at least one eye on him. “Besides imitating Batman he hasn’t done anything illegal.”

“Batman might disagree with you on that one,” Nightwing said with a smirk. Terry smirked back. _‘Yeah old man Wayne would call that a federal offence, wouldn’t he?’_

“You could always take me to the cave and have your boss question me himself.” Terry doubted very much that they’d take him anywhere near the cave, but he needed to see the old man. He had a theory about what had happened to him after his fight with Time Code, but he had to be sure. He hoped he was wrong, but if he was right…well, either way he’d need Batman’s help to get back to his reality.

The Bat-kids all looked at the stranger and then back at each other. Without saying a word the three of them all came to the same conclusion. Clearly, no one was letting this kid anywhere near the cave, and anyone who asked to be interrogated by Batman was up to something or just insane. Either way, the big man needed to be called in. The suit he was wearing wasn’t made in a fan boy’s garage and there was still that strange energy reading he gave off when he first arrived. Finally Nightwing took charge.

“Batgirl, Robin, contact Batman. I’m gonna take this Batman to my base in Bludhaven for a little chat.” Terry glared up at Nightwing who, in his opinion, was enjoying this a little too much.

“Great, but how are you going to get him there? You can’t use the Zeta tubes because he’s not authorized. And he might try to run off if you give any power back to his suit…” Tim asked as his older brother tossed him something. He looked in his hand and saw it was a motorcycle key.

“I’ve got a ride stashed a few blocks from here. I’ll keep an eye on our new friend while you bring that around.” While Batgirl went off to try and contact the real Batman, Tim went to get them transportation.

“Don’t you usually leave people hanging upside down from lamp posts or something?” Terry said, feeling like he might as well be tied up.

“Normally, yes, but we have a few questions for you. You could save us all a lot of trouble by telling me how you got here, who you are and why do you think you’re a mini-Batman.”

Terry tried to look around but found he couldn’t move his head enough. “No, not here, somewhere more secure.” Dick became quiet, hearing the tone in his voice.

“My bunker’s fully secure. But even if you insist on secrecy, I’m not going to be able to return power to your suit until we get there. Oh, and you’ll have to be blindfolded.”

Terry sighed, his muscles were already starting to cramp, but it didn’t look like he had much choice. “What? Not satisfied with cutting my optical feed?”

“Call me paranoid.”

“Fine, you’re a bat.” Dick smiled at his younger captive. At least he was entertaining.

Soon enough, Tim returned with the Nightcycle, a little disappointed he couldn’t take it for a real spin.

“Alright, _Batman_ ,” Nightwing said after he got the teen into the sidecar, “Let’s mosey.” Terry grumbled as he was packed into the small car like a piece of luggage.

“I feel like a sidekick.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing took the teenage Batman to the old warehouse that the team had temporarily used after Mount Justice and the Hall of Justice were destroyed. Dick was relieved that he left some of the technology here, as he could be sure to monitor the teenager while he was away. He secured the teen in a small cell like room before he pulled up his halo-computer and he pressed a few keys.

“I’ve rebooted your suit, but only your mobility,” Dick explained, “I don’t trust you enough to use any weapons on me. And remember, I can shut it off at anytime if I feel you are a threat of any kind.”

Terry gasped as the suit unlocked and he could finally move. “Ah, son-of-a-” but his curse was lost as he straightened himself out. “I’ve never felt that stiff in my life. How does the old man live like this?” Nightwing was amused but put on his game face. Time for some answers.

“I want you to answer a few questions for me,” Nightwing said, “Who are you?”

“Batman.”

“No, I mean who are you? As in, under the mask?” The kid looked hesitant for a moment. “Trust me, kid, I won’t tell anyone.”

“Except your boss.” But surprisingly Terry removed his own mask. “Terrence McGinnis, or just Terry. But it doesn’t really matter. If I’m right, and I’m about 99% sure I am, then no one is going to recognize me. And you won’t find my fingerprints or DNA on file anywhere either. How about you? You got a name besides Nightwing?”

“Sorry, doesn’t work like that.”

Terry gave him a knowing smirk, “Well, I thought I’d be polite, Mister Grayson. That’s what my mom always taught me.”

Dick’s eyes widened behind his mask. This Batman knew his secret identity. ‘ _Shit, this is bad…’_

“Don’t believe me? Tim Drake is the current Robin, Barbara Gordon is the current Batgirl and good old Bruce Wayne is the current Batman.”

Dick’s eyes narrowed. “How did you-”But Terry cut him off.

“Now, answer me this… what year is it?” It sounded like a stupid question, but the seriousness in which Terry had asked it unnerved Nightwing as much as the fact that his secret identity had been compromised.

“2016. Why?”

“Oh my god,” Terry whispered, “Oh my god… I **_really_** should’ve listened to the old man.”

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I was right. Slag it, I hoped I was wrong.” The boy’s sky blue eyes grew wider as it finally sunk in how much trouble he was in. “I’m not supposed to be here… I’m supposed to be forty years into the future.”

Dick blinked, once, twice, three times. “Okay… that explains why you’re Batman, and why it was hell to hack your suit. I assume you know Bart Allen?”

“Who?”

“Never mind kid-” Terry gave him a glare. “Right, sorry, _Terrence_. I assume you want to get home, right?” Terry nodded. “Well, we have yet to get Bart home, so you’ll have to wait a while. Sorry about your luck. Life sucks, shit happens, blah, blah, blah. I’ll spare you the details.”

Terry gave him a look. “You seem bitter. Even in his sixties, the Dick Grayson I knew wasn’t this bitter.”

Dick rolled his eyes once again. “You have friends in your time, Terry?”

“Yeah,” Terry said, “I do… not many, though.”

Dick gave him a sad smile and sighed, “Here’s a little advice… cherish the friends you do have, even if it’s only one or two. In this life, every time we see each other may be the last.”

Terry gave a confused look, having no idea what Dick was talking about. Sure, he did his research on the original boy wonder, but it was mostly fighting styles and cases. He’s heard stories from Grayson himself, but not about his personal life. But the look on Dick’s face told him that he was serious about this. But it also brought up some unpleasant memories of Jared and his step father Armory. He remembered what happened when-but he shook his head violently. He didn’t want to deal with that now. He just wanted to focus on getting home, focus on the mission.

Terry nodded, pretending Dick’s words didn’t strike a chord, “Okay. Cherish your friends… got it.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Dick said, moving over to one of the larger computers in the room, “I have to call you-know-who and explain this mess to him.”

 

To be continued...


	3. Talking Around the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry and Dick are just getting to know each other but problems are being talked around and there's an even bigger one looming in the distance.

Nightwing sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He left Terry in his room/cell to access his main computer. He needed a little more information before he called in Batman. His eyes widened as he read the downloaded information he retrieved from the new Batman’s suit. This technology was _way_ more advanced than anything he had ever seen, and he had seen a lot. Truthfully, he shouldn’t have been able to hack it, so how did he?

The answer was both surprising and logical but also scary. This was new technology but the programming was familiar, very familiar. This was the same base program that both the Bat Clan and the Justice League used. He himself had helped to write part of it. But that wasn’t the scary part. He knew Batman, his Batman, had been toying around with advancements to his suit. It was still in the blueprint stage but the similarities with this new Batman’s suit were striking.

And to top it off, the energy readings he got from the crater and the kid were very close to the readings he retrieved from Impulse’s time machine. Close, but there was something off about them. He pulled up a separate screen letting him keep an eye on Terry. After finding out he was trapped in the past the poor boy looked scared, but after his initial shock wore off Bat instincts took over and he put on an emotionless mask. He sure acted like a Bat, but was that because he _was_ one or had he just been studying them? As he contemplated the many possibilities, he got an incoming transmission from the boss man himself. After years of working with the man, Dick had just about mastered reading the subtle mood changes most people would see as an eternal scowl. The man was not happy and Dick was just thrilled that he got to be the one that would give him the information that would put him into an even fouler mood.

“Batman, I’m glad you called. I was just about to forward the information I was able to retrieve from our new friend.”

“The man claiming to be Batman.” Oh yeah, he was pissed.

“As it turns out, there might be a word of truth to his claim.” A subtle twitch of his upper eyebrow was a clear warning to explain and to do it quickly. “He’s claiming to be Batman from the future and trained by…well, you.”

“I hope you’re not simply taking him at his word.”

“Of course not. I’m sending you the data I received from his suit as well as the energy readings from when he first arrived.” Batman didn’t say anything as he examined Nightwing's evidence.

“And there’s more.” Silently again Batman looked up. “He knows our secret identities, all of our identities.”

“What! How were we compromised?” Batman yelled, clearly angry.

“I don’t know. None of our masks were removed, nor were any of our names mentioned. He did make sure we were in a secure area before he called me, ‘Mr. Grayson.’”

“I suppose we should be grateful he didn’t shout it from the roof tops like the last time traveler.” Yeah, Impulse was not one of Batman’s favorite people at the moment. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. In the mean time, try to find out if he’s trying to pull the wool over our eyes. Remember to follow protocol and if he really is…Batman, remind him to follow protocol as well.” And with that, Batman cut the feed.

Nightwing groaned as he glanced back at the New Batman. Exactly how was he suppose to find out more about the kid without breaking protocol and learning more about the future then he already did? Still, it was never a good idea to leave a Bat alone for long, so he might as well give it a shot.

As he walked into the room, Terry looked up. Nightwing took this opportunity to get a good look at the potential Batman of the future. The boy was around his age, give or take a year or so. He had dark hair and striking blue eyes, something, he suspected, his Batman subconsciously looked for in his protégées, among other things. It was a little difficult to judge the condition of his body with the suit on but he looked relatively healthy. There was also a subtle hardness to his features that only someone in their line of work acquired and recognized. But it was also something their enemies possessed as well.

“Hey, when you’re finished threat assessing me could I get some food? I’m starving,” Terry yelled, breaking Nightwing out of his stupor.

“Oh, right. Sure, just give me a moment.” He walked away, well aware that Terry’s eyes were following him in to the kitchen area.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry was grateful Nightwing had finally stopped staring at him. Even though he only knew the Dick Grayson in his time for a shot while, it was still really weird seeing him so…youthful. He didn’t get to see much of Grayson fighting earlier, but the way he carried himself just seemed so strong. Not that the 60 plus Dick Grayson was a weakling by any means, but with the collection of injuries the man had sustained over the years, he was nowhere near at his peak, especially the ones he received in his final act at as Nightwing. The young man in the kitchen area might as well have been a different person. In fact, it was easier to think of him as a different person. Going from late teens to 60’s was a huge leap and big changes were inevitable. He wondered just how much Bruce had changed other then physically. He somehow doubted the younger one was any friendlier than the old man back home.

“I hope you still follow the time traveling protocol of the Bat clan in the future,” Nightwing called out from the other room, “Because Batman expects you to follow the same rules.”

Terry rolled his eyes but nodded. “I know: No reveling anything about the future if you can help it. You might accidently erase yourself, or cause an apocalyptic event or something.” He heard a slight chuckle from Nightwing. “Seriously I know the job gets us into some weird situations and there’s protocol for just about everything, but who would ever think we actually need to use half of them in real life?”

Nightwing laughed as he came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of food. “After all these years I’ve learned not to question his bizarre orders. He’s usually right and his ‘I told you so’ lectures are the worst.” Terry frowned slightly. That didn’t sound anything like Grayson senior, but then again a lot can happen in 40 years.

“No kidding. I’m in for a big one when I get home,” Terry said, eyeing the bowl of soup and bread roll in front of him. “You didn’t put any sleeping pills or truth serum in this, did you?”

Nightwing smirked. “Nope, I need you awake for when Batman gets here. And the truth serum would be a violation of protocol. Beside you already let an important piece of information slip.”

Terry blinked, trying to figure out his mistake. “I did? What did I say?”

“You told me you met me in your time, meaning I’m still alive in 40 years.” _‘Surprisingly’_ he added on in his head.

Terry slapped a hand on his head. “Slag, I don’t suppose you could leave that part out? You know Batman isn’t going to want details either.”

“Sorry, if one of us is going to be lectured I’m happy it’s not me.”

“Oh come on, you do realize I’m going to get lectured _twice_ for this little side trip, don’t you? Once from young Bruce, and once from old Bruce, the one with the big fucking cane.”

Nightwing was laughing out loud at this point. “Hey, don’t laugh, that cane hurts!”

“I would hope so.” It took every ounce of training Terry had learned over the years not to jump at the low but threatening voice of his mentor. He put his soup spoon down and slowly looked up at the legendary Dark Knight. The stories did not do him justice. The long flowing cloak, making him blend in with the shadows, the tall frame towering over him, ready to pounce at the slightest hint of an attack, and that soul piercing glare that was sure to give him nightmares. So this is why all those old school villains were never really scared of him when he first arrived on the scene. The old Batman’s presence alone would make most men tremble in fear. Luckily Terry was not most men. He refused to be scared of his mentor, even if he could probably put him through a wall without breaking a sweat.

Terry put on his most cocky smile and tried to hide the slight tremor in his voice. “Always wondered what you were like in your prime, Bruce.” The glair intensified and suddenly Terry wasn’t feeling so confident anymore. “Not that I want a personal demonstration or anything.” While he couldn’t see it he knew Nightwing was hiding in a corner enjoying watching him sweat, the bastard.

“Who are you?”

“Didn’t your little birds tell you? I’m Batman.” He felt a rush of air as a fist flew past his head making a small dent in the wall right behind his ear.

“Want to try that again?”

“And here I thought you might have mellowed after 40 years. Okay, like I told Nightlight,” He knew the other teen was frowning at that one. Take that, Dick. “My name is Terry McGinnis, in 40 years you’re too old for the job so I took over with you as my mentor. I’m not sure how much more I can say without breaking protocol, though.”

“Details on how you got here override the protocol. Now talk.”

“Alright, I was fighting a villain named Time Code. He’s originally from your time and a Gotham local. Ring any bells?”

“No one under that alias is currently operating in Gotham.”

“Slag, I must have been sent too far back. His MO was sending wanted criminals to the future for a profit. We had an incident with a teenage super from your time ending up in the Bat cave in my time. I don’t know all the details but he managed to make it back home.”

“Who was the hero?”

“Static Shock.” Nightwing, who was in fact listening to every word of this conversation, raised an eyebrow. “But if I’ve been sent back too far I don’t know if he’s even active yet. I’m not sure but the old-I mean Bruce, said his partner Gear helped get him home.

“That was over a year ago in my time. I was tracking a thief when Bruce recognized him. I uh…sort of lost contact with him and wound up in a fight that ended with him pushing me through a glowing hole in the middle of the room.”

“Lost contact?”

“I uh…may have been a little angry at him and sort of turned off the com.”

What followed was a very unpleasant lecture about the responsibilities of being Batman, following orders and insults to Terry’s character that almost made him want to break down in tears. He still wasn’t sure how he held it in though.

“You are to stay put while we try to figure a way to get you back home. You will not be disobeying orders again. Is. That. Clear?”

“Crystal.” Terry said, too stunned to do anything else. And with that the Dark Knight left the room Nightwing trailing behind him.

“Okay…maybe he’s mellowed a little.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing was right, he was glad it wasn’t him on the receiving end of that lecture. Oh course, now he felt sorry for the kid. He knew how easy it was to ignore an order that sounded foolish and get yourself into a heap of trouble because of it.

“So what’s the plan? Do we believe him or you think this is some elaborate plan?” Nightwing asked.

“It’s too early to say. What are your initial impressions?” Nightwing was a little surprised Batman was asking his opinion, especially after the Blue and Green Beatle incident.

“It’s hard to say. He seems sincere and he’s definitely been trained either by a Bat or someone who knows a lot about us. In other words: a future ally or a present danger.” Batman silently observed his young protégé. They both knew what Batman wanted to talk to him about but it seemed like they were both talking around the problem.

“You reacted when he mention Static Shock. Someone you’ve met?” Yep, once again avoiding the issue, but for now that was fine with Nightwing. He really didn’t feel like talking about Wally and how he failed him.

“It could be the new freshman, Virgil Hawkins. He’s currently being mentored by Black Lighting but John Stewart’s also taking an interest. He hasn’t chosen an alias yet but I think Static was one of ones he was considering. Beast Boy thinks he should go with Lighting Lad, not one of Virgil’s top picks.”

“And his supposed partner Gear?”

“As far as I know, Virgil doesn’t have a partner. The name “Gear” doesn’t seem to match any of the others we rescued from the Reach, but other kids were found once we exposed the Reach to the public. They tried to destroy the evidence, in other words, the kids, but thanks to Aqualad and Artemis we were able to get most of them out safely. There were also kids on their list that they planned to abduct but were never able to. It’s possible it could be one of them or simply someone he knows.”

“Or a hero who’s not active yet,” Batman added, “If Static really is Virgil, Terry doesn’t know he actually is active even if he’s just starting out.” In other worlds, slightly more evidence that Terry is from the future.

“I’m going to have the evidence you’ve gathered examined at the Watch Tower. We have to know for sure if he’s telling the truth.” Batman said, as he pocketed the flash drive Nightwing gave him.

“And if he really is from the future, what are the odds of us getting him home?”

“Nothing is certain at the moment, but it seems Kid Flash’s interference-” Nightwing visibly flinched. He still wasn’t use to the fact that Impulse had taken up Wally’s old name. Even though Wally had offered it to his future cousin, Dick still couldn’t call him _that name_.

Batman was on the verge of asking his son if he was alright but returned to the topic at hand. “As I was saying, when Bart Allen came to the past he interfered and as a result Barry Allen survived when he should have perished. He also helped to stop Blue Beatle and the Reach from enslaving the human race, altering the timeline he was from. In other words, the world Bart came from no longer exists. He’ll never be able to return to the home he once knew.” Nightwing agreed, but after finding out the horrible future Bart had come from, he doubted the boy had any interest of returning. But that reminded Dick of the boy’s strange behavior.

“Speaking of which… Im-Bart’s been acting a little weird lately.”

“I’ve noticed.” Batman said with a scowl, remembering the sugar incident.

“He’s been hanging around the whole Bat Clan recently. It’s almost as if he trying to tell us some-”

Batman held up his hand. “Whatever Bart has to say, he needs to follow protocol and keep it to himself.”

“But because of him, Barry’s alive and the Reach has been kicked off the planet. What if he’s trying to warn us about-”

But Batman stopped him again. “He’s already changed time dramatically. And while it may have seemed like a positive outcome, it’s going to have unexpected consequences. Add to the fact that we may have had another time traveler fall into our laps, any changes he makes could permanently damage the time stream. From my observation, Terry is not from the future Bart Allen left.”

“It almost sounds like you’d prefer it if he was an imposter.”

“An imposter would be a lot less dangerous.” Nightwing sighed, this just got a lot more complicated.

“So what do we do with him? The Bat cave is out the question and our safe houses aren’t as secure.”

“I see no reason why he can’t stay right here.” Batman stated calmly much to Nightwing’s surprise.

“No offence Batman, but I’m supposed to be on a break. You know I’ll still help if you need me but…I’m not ready, I need time.”

“Dick, I know what happened to Wally affected you-”

“It’s killing me!” Dick yelled out, not caring that Terry might be able to hear him from the other room. “It was my damn plan that put Kaldur and Artemis in danger. My plan that made it okay to make everyone think one friend betrayed us and one was dead. My plan that lost us the cave and home to many members of my team. And it was my damn plan that forced the Reach into a corner, made them implement their endgame that lead to my best friend getting killed!” Batman remained silent, letting his son finally vent out some of his frustrations.

“Everyone keeps saying the same thing. That it wasn’t my fault and there was nothing I could have done, but I know that’s not true.” Dick’s anger dissipated slightly as sadness crept into his voice. “I was monitoring the eggs when we first discovered them, but I choose to go out into the field instead of looking for more. I should have realized the magnetic poles would have cancelled out our trackers and sent someone to scout. I should have talked to Wally right after we broke up the summit instead of waiting until the mission was over.” He closed his eyes remembering all of the events that happened over the last year.

“There was so much I wanted to say, wanted to apologize for and now I’ll never get that chance. I’m not fit to effetely lead the team and I’m an even worse at being a friend. I can’t do it Batman I…I can’t be you. I can’t just keep pretending I’m okay and move on to the next case. I…I need some time.”

Batman put a hand on his young partner’s shoulder. “You’re right Dick, you’re not me. I never wanted you to become like me, so driven that you’d lose sight of you own humanity.” Dick looked up at his mentor. He didn’t know how to respond to that. “This job, this life takes its toll, and despite all the planning we do, mistakes will be made. How we adjust and compensate makes all the difference and ultimately saves lives.”

“I just…” But Dick couldn’t bring himself to go any further. He wanted someone to yell at him, someone to say, “Yes, it was your fault.” Of all the times for Bruce to have one of his rare moments of compassion.

“It’s alright if you still need some time, but time to heal, not wallow and brood. I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Mr. McGinnis.”

“Wait, Batman, didn’t I just say I needed some time.”

“Away from fieldwork and away from missions reports, yes. But we both know sitting in your apartment, wasting away won’t do you any good.” Not for the first time, Dick wondered if Batman really knew him that well or if he just hid cameras in his apartment.

“So you want me to babysit.”

“I want you to determine if he’s a threat.”

“And you’re trusting me with this?”

“Just as I trusted you when I left Earth. Seeing how it wasn’t destroyed by the time I got back, I know I made the right choice then just as I am now.”

And without another word, Batman left his first protégé with a lot to think about and a new house guest to entertain.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry was well aware that the current Batman didn’t trust him. Given the situation, he could see why. He did just fall out of a hole and claimed to be a Batman from the future. Okay, that sounded a little crazy, even in his head. But right now, he had to make him believe he was telling the truth. There was no chance of him getting himself home on his own. Right now, he wasn’t even sure if he could get home, the technology was iffy, even in his time, and if he jumped back too far like he suspected, then he might have to wait until Time Code went active. That was a long time to play nice and not change the future.

He hoped his Bruce from back home was still in good standings with Gear. Gear and Static were some of the few heroes that were still active after 40 years and, as far as he knew, the only ones who still considered themselves partners. 40 years was a long time to remember how to fix a time machine, but with a meta-charged brain, there was still hope that he hadn’t forgotten. Gear still worked with Bruce on occasion but Bruce still had a bad habit of pissing people off and he really sucked at apologies. Right now his only hope was that the old man would swallow a bit of pride and ask for help, if just to make sure Terry didn’t screw up the time stream.

Terry pinched the bridge of his nose. There were two situations Batman hated more than anything else, magic and time travel. He supposed he should be grateful that he wasn’t sent back by a wizard.

_“It’s killing me!”_ Terry looked up as he heard Nightwing shouting something at Batman. He knew it was wrong and he knew he shouldn’t be listening in, but so much had happened between his Bruce and the Dick Grayson in the future, curiosity won him over. He couldn’t make out the entire conversation, but it seemed Nightwing was upset about some plan that went wrong or something. He couldn’t tell who it was, but apparently someone died, someone close to Nightwing.

The rest of the conversation was too low for him to make out, but at least now he knew why Nightwing was in such a bad mood. The death of a friend was something he could relate to. Before he could think any more on that unwanted topic, Nightwing came back into the room, and he was alone.

Bats were hard people to read at the best of times, but right now, even though he had threw up an emotionless mask, even Terry could tell Nightwing was still upset after the shouting match with Batman. “So where’s the boss?”

Nightwing paused for a moment, looking Terry over once again. “He’s trying to confirm your story. In the meantime, it looks like you’re my new roommate.”

Terry blinked. “So what, you’re just going to keep me locked up?”

“To be honest, I’m a little surprised you haven’t tried to escape yet. Not very bat-like.” Dick said, teasing slightly.

“Hey, I may know technology more advanced than anything you’ve seen, but time travel is not one of them. I figure my best shot of getting back is playing nice and hanging out with the rest of the heroes while trying not to erase myself or anyone else in the process.”

Nightwing admitted it was sound logic, if it was true. “I’ll see about getting you some extra clothes and a bigger living space. You can keep the suit and the com, but the weapons stay off.”

Terry flopped back on the cot in his cell, clearly frustration. “Wonderful.” For a long time the two just stared at each other unsure what to say. Unable to stand the tension any longer Terry broke the ice.

“So, are we just going to stare at each other or did Batman forbid any unnecessary form of communication?”

“We have to follow protocol. That means no talk of the future and no shop talk.” Nightwing thought for a moment. “You like music?”

“Yeah, but I’m not into oldies.” Terry said making a face.

“Oldies?” And so, the two sat in silence, once again trying to think of a safe topic that would span over 40 years. This time it was Nightwing who tried to break the ice.

“So Batman and Nightwing walk into a bar-“

“Is this the one that ends with, ‘But Batman, your cape’s on fire?’”

“Ah, so you have heard that one before.” And with that, both teens broke out laughing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Over the course of a week, Terry had made himself at home in Nighwing’s bunker. The two seemed to have mastered the art of talking around the sensitive information. While Terry wasn’t allowed to leave, Nightwing did his best to make sure the other teen was comfortable and entertained. Nightwing wasn’t about to give Terry a computer, but he loaned him a few books and provided him with a large screen TV. His was given a much bigger room with plexy glass walls that Nightwing could keep an eye on him but could also be darkened so Terry could at least get some privacy. Sometimes Dick would join him in the next room when it was time for a work out and the two would test their limits, trying to outdo each other.

Terry grudgingly admitted the older boy was one of a kind. Dick could do flips, leaps and bend in ways that would kill any other man. He also got a good look at the other boy’s body and he had to admit, he liked what he saw. There was not an ounce of fat on his body. His tone and taught muscles were strong but still lean enough to allow him to bend while in mid air. It was also scared and battle worn. This was a man who’d seen action and was no stranger to pain, someone Terry could relate to.

Now, Terry usually preferred girls, but he couldn’t help but be attracted to Dick’s nearly perfect body. Most guys that looked like that were complete jerks and were a complete turn off. Dick, on the other hand, was fun to be around. He wasn’t sure if Dick was flirting or just showing off, but sadly, it didn’t matter. Terry had to be ready at all times to go home if his current or former mentor found a way to get him back. Still, it couldn’t hurt getting to know the other boy and it didn’t cost anything to look. Dick seemed to like putting on a show.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick was well aware that Terry was watching him while he did his usual workout. So what if he put in a few more twist into his leaps and put a little more flare in to his punches and high kicks then was necessary…well, he always did like an audience. Getting to know Terry was a pleasant distraction from Wally and his failures. The other boy was a bit of a smart-aleck and had a sense of humor Dick could appreciate. He doubted more and more that Terry was any real threat, at least to the Bat-clan, and he was starting to feel bad about keeping him captive. Dick would have been climbing the walls by now, literally. He hoped the extra space would help ease the boy’s stress, but he knew he couldn’t keep him here forever. He would ask Batman to at least let him take Terry out for a bit, maybe for a quick bite. He was getting a little concerned; Batman hadn’t contacted him for a few days. Usually, he’d check up on him to see how he and Terry were doing.

He was tempted to go back to Gotham, but he couldn’t risk leaving Terry for that long. Batgirl and Robin would have notified him if something was wrong, anyway. They kept trying to get him out of his apartment when he went on his break, so he wasn’t too worried.

Dick had finished his work out and was bringing Terry something to eat. Terry was still going through his martial arts moves. Dick admired the aggressive but controlled power behind his punches and kicks as he tore through the practice dummies. “Still trying to beat my high score?” He called out, opening the door to give the boy his lunch.

Terry stopped and smirked and Dick felt his heartbeat quicken. He quickly admitted Terry was attractive and fun to be around, but that was as far as this would go. He had dated quite a bit over his teen years, but had only been in love once. Wally was his first love, and by the time he realized it, he was in a committed relationship with Artemis. He was happy for both his friends, he really was, and he never said anything to his best friend. There wasn’t a scenario in which all of them would be happy and someone was going to end up heartbroken. So he smiled as Wally and Artemis got closer to each other and more distant from Dick. But what he regretted more than anything was the fact that he and Wally never officially talked things out after the undercover mission. It was hard seeing him with Artemis but it was harder not having his best friend in his life. And now he was dead, and he’ll never get the chance to patch things up.

“You okay?” Dick was startled at Terry’s question but quickly recovered.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” That line was starting to feel like it was programmed in.

“Come on, we both know in Bat-speak ‘I’m fine’ could anything from a hang nail to you’re about to bleed out on the floor.”

Dick smiled at the joke, but wasn’t about to talk about Wally to just anyone just yet. “Thanks, but I’m really okay.” He knew Terry wasn’t buying it, but thankfully he didn’t push the subject.

“If you say so. So, what’s for lunch? And please don’t say it’s that green cereal again.”

“What’s wrong with Crocky Crunch?”

“Seriously, that stuff turns everything it touches green. I’m surprised I’m not glowing in the dark.”

“Well I’ve eaten the stuff for years and never had a problem blending into the shadows.” It was sandwiches today, with soda and chips on the side.

“Ah, real food.” Terry said, but before he could take a bite, his gaze turned to the door Nightwing had just come through. Nightwing noticed as well and gave the boy a sad look.

“Sorry Terry, I know this isn’t fair. I’ll talk to Batman and see if I can get you some fresh air.”

“When’s he coming back? It’s been over a week. I get the need for security, but I haven’t done anything that deserves me being locked up like a criminal. I think I’ve been more than patient, I’m a hero, damn it!”

“I know, I don’t think you should be locked up either, but the last time traveler that dropped in on us changed history in a big way. So big that the world he knew doesn’t exist anymore. He can’t go home.”

Terry’s eyes widened. He knew it was possible that he wouldn’t be able to get back, but hearing Nightwing spell it out for him made it seem all too real. “I’m sorry, I know you’re just trying to help and at least you kept me company. Shouldn’t you be out on patrol though? Batman never gives me this much time off.”

“I’m sort of…on a break. I’m not on the active roster at the moment. Emergencies only.”

“So you’re using your vacation to babysit me?”

“Something like that.”

“Sorry. Listen I-”

“Nightwing!” Both boys turned to see Batman standing behind them. Dick mentally cursed; he let himself get too distracted. He should have noticed Batman before he was partially on top of him.

“Batman, I was just-” But the Dark Knight cut him off.

“Latter, we have an emergency situation on our hands.” Dick was honestly surprised, but it must be serious if Batman didn’t care Terry was right there listening.

“What’s going on?” The sense of dread was building up higher and higher and when Batman finally spoke his words chilled both boys to their core.

“Robin’s missing.”

 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	4. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Bat Family searches for their missing bird Terry has to make a decision. He's been warned not to revile anything about the future but how can he remain silent knowing Tim's fate. But if he tells them and Tim is saved he may never be able to go home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for The Batman Beyond Movie Return of the Joker and the graphic novel Batman Beyond Hush. ForeverNightwing is sadly not currently working on this fic with me at the moment. I’ll be continuing on my own for a while but they are welcome back at any time. This is a un-beta version of this chapter and will be replaced as soon as I get the fixed chapter.

The words echoed in his head as Batman briefed them on the status of their missing teammate. “Robin’s missing.”

Nightwing was immediately at attention switching from Dick Grayson to the prodigy of Batman. “What happened?” His voice was devoid of all emotion but the twitching of his hands gave him away. He was worried about his teammate, his little brother but he knew if he wanted to help him he needed to focus on the mission.

“Last night Robin went out on patrol but after only two hours in we lost communication. He hasn’t come home or reported in.” Like Nightwing, Batman was also focusing on the mission but detaching his emotions was easier for him than his first partner.

“Where do you want me to start searching?”

“I don’t.” Nightwing looked up confused but Batman raised a hand. “I want you to stay here and coordinate the search with me and Batgirl.” Nightwing was still confused for a moment but then glanced at his new roommate.

“Batman you can’t be serious. I can’t just sit here while my little brother is missing.” But Batman didn’t waver.

“We don’t know if Robin is just missing or in a position where he can’t contact us. Your priority is still to keep an eye on our time traveler and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.” Hearing this Terry jumped to his feet.

“Hey! I’m not an idiot, I know I can’t leave this room until you find a way to get me back home. We all know I could have broken out whenever I felt like it. I’ve been as patient as a saint and I’d like to think I could be trusted to stay here for a few hours while you go look for your missing kid.”

Nightwing looked at Terry and then back at Batman. “Couldn’t we have some other leaguer watch him?”

“As of right now the league has agreed that the fewer people involved with the time traveler the better.”

“I have a name you know.” But Batman didn’t evening knowledge Terry’s outburst.

Nightwing rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose as if trying to fight off the headache. “Could we at least call in some of the members of the team? Even if it’s just the non-Metas, I know how you –“but Batman cut him off.

“This is a family matter. I don’t want half a dozen superheroes in my city if this turns out to be nothing.”

“But what if it’s not nothing?” Nightwing shouted getting more and more frustrated. “What if Robin is in serious trouble?”

“This isn’t the first time Robin has gone missing. Robin has been trained well by myself, Batgirl and you. It’s highly likely he’ll get himself out of trouble before we find him.” The emotionless mask that Nightwing had put on earlier was starting to slip. You didn’t need to be a bat to tell that Nightwing was worried.

“But I can still –“but Batman cut him off again.

“I still need someone out of the field to coordinate with the rest of the family. Right now you’re of better used to me here. The time and effort it will save everybody including Robin will be invaluable.” Nightwing looked like he was going to argue again than his eyes got wide as if he suddenly realized what his mentor was truly saying. He hung his head slightly but complied.

“All right, give me a moment to set up and I’ll get everybody online and on the same page. Let’s bring Robin home.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry watched as Batman closed the door to his cell after he escorted Nightwing out. Batman gave him one last glare before he and Nightwing left the room. This time it was Terry who realized what Batman was saying without words. His whole speech about not doing anything stupid was a serious warning. In other words if Terry knew something about Robin’s disappearance he wasn’t to say anything especially to Nightwing. But now that he was left alone to his own thoughts he couldn’t help but remember what had happened the last time Tim Drake went missing in his time. It was a nightmare beyond belief and it tore the bat family apart. No one was ever whole again after that incident.

But there was a good chance that this wasn’t the same incidents. They had no way of knowing if it was the Joker who took Tim Drake with the intention of not only torturing him for information but to mold him into the Joker's twisted version of a son. He remembered Barbara Gordon telling him what happened when Batman finally came to rescue his former protégé. The fight had turned deadly and the Joker fell by Tim’s hands. Tim of course, was never the same, even after his lengthy recovery.

But even the death of the Joker didn’t free the poor boy from that monster. While under his “care” the Joker had implanted a device at the base of Tim’s neck with his own DNA so that he may one day resurrect himself should he ever perish.

Terry couldn’t even imagine what Tim had to go through all those years with the Joker literally in the back of his head whispering and manipulating him. All the while Tim probably thought it was just his mental instability.

He sincerely hoped this wasn’t the same incidents. Honestly he really shouldn’t get involved, after all how many times did Robin get kidnapped in the past? It was almost a Job requirement. So for now he reside himself to simply wait and watch.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Over the next few days Terry saw very little of Nightwing. His young caretaker was busying himself with the search for his younger brother. He only stopped by to see Terry when it was time for a meal. He missed a couple of those but Terry couldn’t blame him. Every time a meal came Dick Grayson only seemed more and more stressed and worried. On day three after missing both breakfast and lunch Nightwing finally came in with a tray of food that looked like it was put together rather quickly.

“Geez Terry, I’m so sorry, I brought you some extra food to make up from neglecting you today.” Nightwing set the tray down on the table beside Terry. Terry could see signs of not only sleeplessness but lacking nutrition in the young man’s face.

“Don’t worry about it. If my little brother was missing I’d be tearing up the city trying to find him.” Even though Nightwing looked exhausted it looked like he wanted to do just that. “Look I know you’re worried but have you had anything to eat?” Nightwing opened his mouth to speak but Terry instantly knew what he was going to say and cut him off. “And coffee doesn’t count.”

Nightwing shut his mouth for a moment but forced a smile on his lips a moment later. ”Don’t worry I’ll be fine I’ll grab something later.” They both knew this was a lie. “Sorry but I have to get back to work.”

Terry stood up and took his arm. “You look dead on your feet. Sit down for a few minutes and have a bite with me, there’s more than enough food for both of us.” But Nightwing just shook his head.

“I can’t I’m trying to work three or four leads and while I don’t think they’re going to lead anywhere there might be a chance –“ but when Nightwing took a step forward his legs wobbled and Terry had to catch him before he fell to the ground.

“That’s it, you’re taking a break whether you like it or not.” Nightwing tried to push him away but is over exhausted body wasn’t letting him put up much of a fight.

“But he’s still out there. No one’s heard from him in days and yesterday Batman found his tunic wrapped around a flagpole near the area we usually patrol. He’s not just missing he’s been captured and whoever took him wants us to know. But while normally there’s a clue or signature this time there’s nothing. Batman’s chasing down every lead and questioning every suspect in the whole city. Barbara finally convinced him the call in reinforcements but we’re still no closer to finding him than when he first went missing.” Terry held the exhausted Nightwing as he vented out his frustrations.

“I know. I know this is hard for you and everyone involved but you’re not going to be of much use to anyone if you collapse due to lack of sleep or food. I know I’m not going to be able to convince you to sleep but at least get some food in your system to balance out all that caffeine.” Nightwing sighed but didn’t try to get out of Terry’s hold.

“All right, I’ll refuel than get back to the hunt.” Terry sighed with relief as he went to get the tray of food Nightwing had brought in earlier. He accepted a sandwich and after a few bites he realizes just how hungry he was and finished off another one. While nibbling on a protein bar Dick couldn’t help but look at Terry. There was a question on his mind that he knew he shouldn’t ask and if Batman ever found out, and he will find out, he would be furious with his first partner. But at the moment he wasn’t Nightwing the superhero he was Dick Grayson protective older brother.

“I know you’re not supposed to say anything about the future or the time you come from but I have to ask; Is…Is Tim all right in your time?”

Now that was a very open-ended question but Terry knew he couldn’t answer and trying to give a fake response would only cause more problems. “You know I can’t answer that, I’ve already told you too much as it is.”

“Can you at least tell me if we find him? Can you please tell me if he’s alive or…” Now Terry was really torn. He knew the overall outcome of the bat family and it wasn’t good. Technically they were all still alive but everyone was broken in one way or another. But again he still couldn’t answer Dick’s question.

“I’m sorry. I know both you and Tim were kidnapped and went missing a number of times but I don’t know which incident this is.” Nightwing looked slightly angry.

“That’s not what I asked. I know I’m still alive in your time because of your little slipup and so is Bruce, but what about Tim or Barbara or…” Suddenly Nightwing seem to catch himself and turned away. “Sorry, I know you can’t tell me one way or the other and I know why but I just feel so helpless being stuck at home while everyone else can at least vent some of their frustrations.” Terry cocked his head to the side catching the new meaning to Nightwing’s words.

“Is there another reason why the old man doesn’t want you out on the field? I thought this was your vacation but –“

“I took myself off the field. There was a…incident. The mission was successful but… I miss something, something very important. And due to my incompetence we lost a great hero and a good friend.” Nightwing didn’t even seem to care that he wasn’t supposed to be talking to Terry about missions. After bottling up his grief for so long and finally having somebody who wasn’t involved to listen he finally let some of it out. “I screwed up and even though everyone tells me it’s not my fault I know it is. I was in charge, I was responsible. That’s why I took myself off the roster; I couldn’t trust myself in the field or to make any important decisions.” He looked over at Terry with a grim expression on his face.

“Just last week, while I was trying to do some routine patrolling around the area, I caught a burglar. Normally a simple job but I overheard him bragging to his friend that this was an easy score since most of the superheroes were mourning the loss of one of their own. I just got so angry and before I knew it I had nearly beaten the man to death.” Terry’s eyes widened after hearing Nightwing’s confession. Suddenly Terry realized that not only did Nightwing realize he wasn’t fit to be on the field but so did Batman. That was the real reason why he was stuck here behind the scenes while everyone else looked for Robin. He also realized that perhaps Nightwing wasn’t just here to babysit him but maybe Terry was here to make sure Nightwing didn’t drown himself in sorrows. Sometimes it was just easier to open up to a stranger then a family member.

Terry didn’t know what to say and Nightwing seemed to be a little embarrassed that he had just confessed this much to someone he barely knew. “I’ve got to get back to work, thanks for forcing me to eat and sorry about my ranting. I just need to get Robin home.”

And with that Nightwing left the room. Now Terry was even more conflicted about what he should do. All the signs were pointing to this being the incident where Tim Drake was driven insane by the Joker. And if it was, Tim Drake wasn’t the only one who was going to suffer. He didn’t even find out about the whole incident until over a year later when he had confronted the Dick Grayson of his time. It was there he learned that during the search for Tim, Alfred had been taken hostage by the Joker. Batman and Nightwing went to rescue him but due to a bad decision on Batman’s part Nightwing was critically injured. The once strong and graceful acrobat was nearly crippled when the Joker opened fired on him with a machine gun. He might’ve been able to get out of the way but Batman had jumped in front of him blocking his view with his cape. That night Dick Grayson lost an eye and even after a long recovery he still had a bullet lodged in his spine. His days on the trapeze were over and he would never fly again.

But that wasn’t the worst part. Terry could tell Bruce’s actions after the whole incident hurt Mr. Grayson a lot worse than the bullets. Knowing all of this how could he let such a horrible even happen to this family of heroes? Would it be worth risking his entire world to save them? Was this even the right incident he so desperately wanted to change? He sighed as he lay down on his bed. Maybe a few hours of sleep would clear his mind.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick watched from his surveillance cameras as the young man in the other room seemed to be struggling. Was he worried about getting home or was it something else? He didn’t like the way Terry kept talking around his questions about Tim.

_‘He knows something.’_ The young hero thought to himself. _‘But he knows he can’t do anything about it.’_

Dick had never felt so frustrated in his entire life. In the very next room was a guy supposedly from the future who could reassure him that his little brother makes it home safely or warn him if something really bad was going to happen to him. But due to their protocol Dick wasn’t suppose to ask and Terry wasn’t suppose to answer. Bart Allan’s behavior around the Bat clan was troubling as well. Two time travelers worried about the Bat clan was definitely a red flag.

Dick was ready to pull his hair out in frustration when he got an alert for Batman. “Nightwing I have another lead.” Batman was all business as he sent Nightwing an address not far from his bunker. “I was able to interrogate a possible location out of a suspect. You’re the closest and everyone else is tracking other leads.”

He didn’t like the way Batman made it sound like he was only asking him because he had no other option but pushed that thought aside for the time being. “We’re getting spread too thin, how reliable is this lead of yours?”

“It’s a lead, not a very strong one, but it’s still a lead.” Dick glanced at the monitor where he saw that Terry was asleep.

“I’ll check it out and keep you updated. Shouldn’t be more than 30 minutes max.” Batman paused for a moment.

“Is the…guest secure?” Dick rolled his eyes at the fact Batman still couldn’t say Terry’s name never mind calling him Batman the second.

“Yes Batman, he’s locked up nice tight and currently sleeping. I can step out for a few minutes to check on this lead.” Batman looked like he wanted to say something else but turned off the com without another word.

Dick took one last look at Terry before racing out hoping this lead wasn’t another dead end.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry’s nap was cut short as he heard the roar of Nightwing’s motorcycle as it left the building. He sat back up and rubbed his eyes. He wasn’t getting any sleep, not with so much on his mind and not with the nightmare he was startled from. It wasn’t a long one but it sent shivers down his spine. The cases that held the costumes of all of Batman’s allies were shattered. The costumes inside were shot up or slashed bleeding red as a familiar haunting laugh echoed somewhere in the dark.

He took a deep breath and tried some of Wayne’s meditation techniques to clear his head. He needed to think and he needed to make a decision. But the more he thought about it he began to realize something. When he was Batman and knew someone was in trouble he never stopped to think about how this would affect him or the world years from now. He saved the lives of people some would think were better off dead. But it wasn’t his place to judge or decide who should live or die…or be driven insane. If Old Bruce was in his shoes, would he try to save the time stream or his partner? Terry scoffed to himself. Batman would find a way to do both, or at least try to.

But he was Batman now and there was someone who needed saving. Hardening his resolve Terry strolled to the door to his cell. He may not be a world class hacker like Nightwing but the tech was old by his standers. Using parts of the TV and the tech from his suit he was able to disable the lock in under five minutes and Nightwing wouldn’t know until he got back.

He didn’t like the fact that he was betraying Dick’s trust; the guy had been genuinely kind to him considering he was still considered a threat by the current Batman. But if it mean sparing Robin from a lifetime mental anguish and Nightwing from relearning how to walk again then he was OK with that. But he had to be sure. This was still a big risk and if he was going to chance not being able to go home again he had to be sure.

He knew Robin’s capture happen about two years after Arkham Asylum was closed for good. He was still surprised at the level of Nightwing’s tech but it made it easier to find the information he was looking for. Part of him was hoping he was too early but another part thought that maybe there was a reason he was flung back to this moment in time. And as a news article announcing the closing of Arkham dated 2 years ago popped up on the screen he knew what he had to do.

Luckily Nightwing had a spare ride.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As Nightwing pulled into the bunker he let out a sigh. While the lead was a complete waste of time it felt good to get back into the field. The tiredness form too many nights with too little sleep was pushed down with the adrenalin he felt. He decided to report in to Batman and get back to work while he was still…

”Ah Hell!” he shouted as he noticed his spare cycle was missing. He jumped off his own ride and raced back into the living area of his base. Only to find the door to Terry’s cell wide open and the future Batman missing.

“Terry you son of a-“ but the curse was cut off the loud crack the resounded as he punched his fist in the wall. “First Blue and Green Beetle and now…and people wonder why Bat’s have trust issues!” he shouted to himself trying to think of a way to explain this to Batman. “Looks like it’s my turn for an _“I told you so”_ lecture.”

While trying to do some damage control he tried to see if the tracer he placed on Terry was still active. Surprisingly it was. He wasn’t sure what to think of that, Terry was either very sloppy or…suddenly his eyes widened with realization. _‘Or he left it on so we could fallow him.’_

He jumped to the computers easily pulling up what Terry was looking at last. It was an old article on the closing of Arkham Asylum and there were two others. One was a report on Robin when he took down a drug ring and another on the capture of the Joker.

Nightwing felt his heart racing as he watched the tracker making a beeline right to the old building. He may as well as have painted them a picture.

“Nightwing to Batman this is an Emergency!” Barely two seconds later the Dark Knight responded. “Report!”

“Our Guest has escaped and I think he’s gone after Robin.” Nightwing quickly forwarded everything he had just found to his mentor. “He heading straight for Arkham Asylum and I think the Joker might be behind this.”

Batman swore over the com loud enough to make Nightwing flinch. “He left the tracer on didn’t he?” Nightwing nodded coming to the same conclusion. “And he didn’t tell us because he thinks we would have tried to stop him.” Batman concluded. They could still stop him if they wanted to. Nightwing could lock up the motorcycle or the suit and bring him back before he reached Gotham. Dick prayed he wouldn’t get that order because honestly he didn’t think he could go through with it.

“Get to Arkham as fast as you can! I’m calling in Batgirl she not that far either. I’m at least 45 minutes away from the nearest Zeta tube. If Robin is there get him out, if not…I’ll deal with our guest.” Dick didn’t hesitate as he raced back to his bike. It was still quicker to Arkham with his cycle than the Zeta. There were no Zeta tubes anywhere near there. He practically flew all the way to Gotham pushing the bike as hard as he could as fast as he could. He could only pray he got there in time. Ever since Batman had announced that Robin was missing he had this sick feeling in his gut that something really bad was going to happen. He only had that feeling once before. When Jason Todd, the second Robin, had run off in search of his birth Mother. He never came home. Dick could only pray history wasn’t about to repeat itself.

“Hang on Timmy; we’re coming, just hang on just a little bit more.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB  


Terry felt like he was walking right into a horror movie. The building was old and foreboding long before it was abandon. It was amazing that it was still standing. In his time Arkham Asylum had long been demolished and spoken about with the darker side of Gotham’s history or in urban legends. It was a place that bread monsters and insanity. No one ever referred to it as a place of mental rehabilitation.

He had race here as quick as he could for fear Nightwing would cut his suit’s mobility again but now that he was here he had to move with great caution. He didn’t know the layout of the building and parts of it were so damaged they could collapse at any moment. Some already had. He blended himself into the shadows as best he could wishing he could have gotten he stealth working. There had to be camera set up if the Joker was using this as he Head Quarters but he would be reduced to generators since the building was no longer on the main grid. He hoped he could keep the element of surprise since the Joker was careful this time about not leaving clues for Batman to find.

Tim had only been missing a few days but that was still a long time to be in the hands of a madman. If Tim was hurt Terry would forever blame himself for not acting sooner when he knew what the boy’s ultimate fate was.

As he explored the twisting darken hallways he couldn’t help but wonder how anyone could stay in a place like this and come out with _improved_ mental health. Even in the light this place just seemed to feed on madness, drawing it in and the inmates would be caught up in it. He was more than a little surprised that no one had decided to close the place down sooner.

As he crept around another corner he spotted a light flickering at the end of the hallway. Inching ever closer Terry tried to calm his pounding heart so that he could make out the voices coming from the lit room. The first voice was a woman who was giggling. He had watched a lot of old news footage from Wayne’s old cases and recognized her as Harleen Quinzel AKA Harley Quinn. But her voice was drowned out but a sickening laughter as it echoed through the door and into the hallway Terry was currently creeping through.

The young man actually froze for a moment. This is the real deal. This was the Joker, arch nemesis of the old Batman. Sure Terry had faced and beat him before but his suit was still shut down and he wasn’t anywhere near his peak. The Joker also wasn’t occupying the body of an old man. This was both a good and a bad thing all at the same time. He wouldn’t have to worry about holding back as much but he had no idea what the Joker was like in a younger more agile body. He wished he could wait for Nightwing and the rest of the Bat clan but he didn’t know how long Dick would be gone and he wasn’t able to contact them since their coms weren’t connected.

But as he was contemplating how long he should wait he heard a third voice. One that terrified him more that the first two.

It was the voice of a young teenage boy laughing.

 

To be continued…


	5. Tim's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Terry has been trying to decide what he should do, Tim is left to suffer at the hands of a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am very sorry for this long delay. I finally moved and am now settled in a new home which is much cheaper than my previous one. This means I can hopefully dedicate more time to my writing and to some other pursuits that I simply haven’t had time to get to a very long time. This is my first time writing the Joker and I’m writing him in the style of Mark Hamill, because in my mind Mark Hamill is the Joker. Sorry Keith. Please let me know If I’ve done him justice or not. This chapter is a little shorter than my usual ones but the one I was working on was getting so long I decide to break it up. This way hopefully I can get the chapters out sooner and I know many of you wanted to know about poor Tim. Although I doubt this will alleviate any of your worries, in fact this might actually make them worse, but are you go. Enjoy.

Tim Drake, the third Robin and current partner to the infamous Batman had put up a brave front so far, but he honestly didn’t know how much longer he could keep it together. At first he tried counting so he could estimate how long he had been here but after hours of endless torment, an irregular sleeping schedule and boarded up windows he had lost track of time long ago. He didn’t know how long he had been here but he was determined not to break. But even after all the electrical shocks he received, the injections that made it hard to think and even the Joker’s taunting he wouldn’t tell him anything. He wouldn’t betray his family to the man who had killed Jason Todd, his predecessor. He never knew the second Robin but he saw the effects his death had on Bruce and Dick. He helped them heel and they took him into their family.

Another shock rocked his body with blinding agony derailing his train of thought. Finally the shocks stopped and Tim was left panting trying to get his breathing under control.

“You’re not paying attention Birdy Boy.” The Joker said in a mocking voice as he came closer to front of the table Tim was strapped to. “I don’t want to hurt you but it’s for your own good you see.”

“I’m not telling you…who Batman is…” Tim replied still panting. The Joker had left his mask on and Tim knew he could take it off at any time. This was all a game to him and if Tim broke The Joker would win.

“So loyal to a man whose mission means more to him than his own kids.” He backhanded Tim across the face. “He knows how to stop me but he never will. I already did the unthinkable and still we keep repeating the same dance over and over again. Face it kid he doesn’t care about you or any of his other sidekicks. After he’s done with one he’ll just replace them. He already on number three how high do you think he’ll go before child services start to wonder why he’s going through so many kids?” Without warning the Joker stabbed Tim in the leg with a hypodermic needle. He cried out in surprise more than pain.

“You’re too tense my dear boy. You need to loosen up a bit.” The Joker said tossing the needle aside and rubbed his hands together with delight. Robin instantly knew what the Joker had given him and he fought the laughter bubbling up from his gut and the urge to turn the edge of his lips upward.

The insane clown soon strolled up to the boy and gave him an affection pat one the head. When Tim tried to pull away the Joker grabbed him by the hair forced him to look into his eyes.

“You also need to learn how to pay attention!” He said with as twisted snarl never fully loosing the mad grin on his face. “The original boy wonder had much better manners and a sense of humor too.” He chuckled as he took his hand off Tim’s head, and took a fist full of his hair in the process.

Tim’s first reaction was to yelp but the chemicals coursing through his blood made come out more like a chuckle. Joker smiled a little wider at the site. “I know you’re still a little new to this whole dynamic duo thing kid but this is how it’s suppose to go. Harley!”

“Right here Mister J.” The Joker’s Hench-girl exclaimed happily as she entered the room with an art easel and a large sketch pad.

The Joker took the pad and set up the easel a bit haphazardly making the display lopsided. The Joker ripped off the cover of the pad reviling a crudely drawn picture of Batman. “This,” the Joker said pulling out a pointer and jabbed it into the image of the Dark Knight. “is Batman. The Dark Knight of vengeance, on his own never-ending crusade to defend justice by beating the pulp out of criminals and scaring the poop out of them too. But there is one line that the Batman will never cross no matter how evil the evildoer is to matter how sick and twisted the crime is.” The Joker tour off the Batman picture on the sketchpad to reveal another crudely drawn picture underneath the first one. This one was a bloodied knife and a gun with a circle and slash drawn through the image. “His no killing oath is what sets him apart from every other cop and criminal like. Don’t you see? It’s a game, one that we play together and will continue to play together until either I break him,”

He ripped off another page to reveal a ghastly looking Batman with a sick smile across his face resembling the man who was currently giving the lesson. “And I finally get to see that beautiful smile across his face that I know is there but he hides so well. Or I destroy him entirely by making him break his one unbreakable rule.” There’s another drawing underneath the one before that showed Batman in a straitjacket and in tears. “Either way I win. But you see good old Batman is a cheater and likes to break the rules.”

He viciously ripped off the last picture of Batman to reveal a smiling young boy in a Robbins suit, most likely Dick’s, standing next to Batman who had a hint of a smile on his face. “This was supposed to be our game, one that we play together by ourselves!” The demented clown started to breathe very heavily his nostrils flailing and his eyes bulging at the site. He took his pointer and rammed it at the image of Batman’s mouth. “You see that! He’s smiling! I’m supposed to be the only one that can get Batman to smile!” For a moment Tim feared that the Joker would get so riled up he’d be killed by mistake but a few moments later the madman seemed to have calmed himself down.

“But hey, if Batsy wants to break the rules then so can I.” He grabbed Harley, spun her around and dipped her so low she was almost touching the ground. The Hench girl squealed with delight at the attention she was getting from her beloved Joker. “He brought in another player so I did too.”

“Oh Mister J you say the sweetest things.” But as soon as she spoke he carelessly let her drop to the floor with a light _‘thud’_ from the ground and a small ‘eek’ from the girl.

“After all Robin was always useful as a hostage and someone I can torment whenever Bats ignores me for too long. But then the old one grew up and flew from the nest, which made me very happy since I now had Batman all to myself again, but you know what he did next? He goes and gets another Robin never once taking my feelings into consideration. And this new one…well he didn’t know how to play either. Always trying to be tougher than he thought he was and always disobeying his mentor and worst of all; the brat had absolutely no sense of humor. He had to go.”

The Joker took the paper with the drawing of Robin on it and held a lighter underneath it. He cackled maliciously as the paper burned slowly incinerating itself starting at the feet until finally the head was burnt to nothing but ashes.

While Tim was struggling to be brave he couldn’t help but remember hearing how Jason had died in a violent explosion. He had no way of knowing how the Joker’s twisted mind saw his performance in this so-called game. But clearly if the madman didn’t like how he played than he would have no qualms about taking him out just like he had his predecessor.

The sketchpad now destroyed and his lesson completed the Joker strolled back over to where Tim laid strapped to the examination table. “Of course he and Bird Boy number one took turns putting me into a body cast for the next six months but even so they never broke the big rule and so we get to keep playing. And now Bats has a new little Robin for me to play with. Where does he get them all by the way, does he keep them in the closet already to go?” He laughed at his own joke.

“Which got me thinking, Harley and I aren’t getting any younger and maybe Batman’s got something with this makeshift orphanage/boot camp he’s got going for him.” Harley had already righted herself from her earlier spill and was now clinging to the Joker’s left arm and gently petted her stomach.

“And while childbirth sounds like _soo_ much fun Mister J and I have decided to adopt.” Tim watched as the Joker went around to a table just of his sites but he could hear the familiar clicks of a keyboard so he knew that the clown was typing on a computer. Tim was no weakling and he was trained by the best to resist most traditional forms of torture but the unknown that was held within those keystrokes was starting to make them sweat.

The Joker poked his head around so that Tim could clearly see his sadistic smile growing ever larger. “You’re not like the other Robbins you know. You may not have the finesse of the original or the fighting spirit of his replacement but I’ve been watching and you know what I see? I see a detective, a child with a similar mind to that of the Batman himself. You are so much like my Batsy, which is why I decided to take you in and raise you as my own.”

Tim was momentarily dumbfounded at the ludicrous suggestion that the Joker is making. “I… I won’t ha help you ha ha.” But his warning which was supposed to sound threatening came out sounding like a joke with the laughter that escaped from his throat mixed in.

The Joker seemed to smile wider at every ‘ha’ that escaped Tim’s lips. “You know, I recently made a stop at Cadmus labs not too long ago and while looking for something to play with I found something intriguing. Something that will finally break Batman one way or the other and guess what? You’re going to help me do it! Congratulations kiddo you’re getting adopted! Doesn’t that sound like fun… Junior?”

Tim was more frightened now than he had ever been in his entire life. The vague clues only heightened the mystery behind the Joker’s newest and most devious plan ever. The pressure was just too much. As Harley started to laugh her demented boss just joined right in and Tim could resist no more. What should have been panicked cries came out as choking laughter. The uncontrollable laughter is so strong and powerful it threatened to cut off his air supply but that thought only made him want to laugh more. The only thing that kept him from giving into the madness was one thought. _‘Just hang in there Tim, your family is going to find you… Batman is going to find you. He always does. He would never let Jason’s fate fall upon anyone else. Right?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review! -Shagonsheart


	6. Victim Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Terry and Dick to Make a Move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own Young Justice, Batman beyond, or any DC characters. I’m just borrowing them for a spell.
> 
> I was hoping to get this up in time for Batman Day but, oh well. I’m now glad I broke up that one big chapter because this one was a lot longer than I had planned. But I know a lot of you are worried about Tim so without any further delays on with the story.

 

Victim Exchange

 

As Terry waited outside the door that separated him from the captured Tim Drake and the Joker he wished for a lot of things. He wish he still had his stealth mode so he could infiltrate the room without being detected, he wished he had more power to his suit so that he would have the strength to fight off the mad man that lurked behind the door, he even wished he had the old man shouting orders through his com link just to give him peace of mind. He was used to fighting solo but right now he really wished he could have called for backup. This is either the bravest or the stupidest decision he had ever made, save for the first time he stole the Batsuit to try and pursue his father’s killer. His every instinct was screaming at him telling him to just run in there and save the boy but the logical side of his brain was telling him he could be doing more harm than good. But it was too late to back out now. Even if he went back to Nightwing’s bunker in Bludhaven he had already left clues that he was sure any member of the Bat family could easily follow.

Turning back was not an option but he really wished he could wait for backup. But there was still the risk of Batman simply shutting him down even if Nightwing didn’t. He nearly jumped after hearing another string of cackles mixed in with what sounded like a scream. He hardened his resolve. Robin had already been in the hands of the Joker for three days, that was three days too many. It was time to make a move.

Silently he crept in taking his time to get the full layout of the room. If a fight broke out it was always good to know your surroundings. It was something that Bruce drilled into all of his students. It wasn’t a huge surprise to find out that the room where the Joker was playing doctor in was once an operating room. All around him he could see wheeled stretchers some of them overturned, various medical instruments many of which looked like antiques and cabinets most of which were broken. This was not a good place to get caught in a fight. There were too many things lying around that could be used as weapons and who knows how many surprises the Joker had hidden. He still hadn’t seen Tim Drake but he could still hear the forced laughter of the boy coming from behind a screen on the other side of the room. Terry still clung to the hope that he could just grab him and get him the hell out of there. Let the other bats take care of Mr. Happy and maybe, just maybe, he could get away with minimal damage to the time stream. Of course, when do things ever go as planned?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing could see the lights of Gotham in the distance coming ever so closer as he raced on his motorcycle towards Arkham. He really wished he could communicate with Terry but Batman didn’t want him to have access to one of their coms in case the boy turned out to be a threat and tried to hack their frequency. But even if Dick didn’t think Terry was an enemy he was is still questioning the other boy’s motives. Just before Dick had raced off on a false lead he had asked Terry if Tim was all right in his time and Terry just danced around the question never really giving him an answer. But if Terry really did know that something bad was going to happen to Tim why didn’t he just tell them instead of running off? Was he really going after Tim to save him or did he have an ulterior motive?

Dick glanced down at his gauntlet. He literally had this new Batman’s fate in his hands. He could lock up to suit until he arrived or he could unlock it giving the other vigilante a better fighting chance. He looked up again still seeing the lights of Gotham coming so tantalizingly closer but it was an illusion. Even at top speed it was still too far away from his destination. He glanced back down in his gauntlet and weighed his options. One way or another he had to make a move.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Even without his stealth working Terry had managed to sneak behind the curtain with little trouble. The Joker was nowhere in sight but he didn’t let himself relax. Even if he clung to the shadows and moved silently throughout the entire building there was still a chance he could be caught on camera. There was also no way of knowing when the Joker would be back. But right now he wasn’t concerned about that, he was concerned about the young teenage boy strapped to a gurney still chuckling. Gathering up his courage he finally got up the nerve to look at the poor boy who had been a prisoner within these walls for the last three days. While he wasn’t rolling on the floor in tears he still wasn’t in good shape. His skin was starting to pale making the redness of his lips darken to the color of blood. A gruesome smile was trying to edge itself onto the boy’s face, one that Tim was fighting all the way.

That was a good sign, thought Terry. Robin may be hurt but he hadn’t lost hope or his fighting spirit. And it gave Terry the courage to put aside all of his doubts and fears about what may or may not happen. This kid was a hero and this hero deserves a chance to grow and become a legend. He crept to the side of Tim’s table and started to undo the straps. “It’s all right Robin, I’m getting you out of-“ but his words of reassurance were cut off when he felt a hard blow to the side of his head.

Terry’s ears rang as the pounding of his head kept time with his pulse. Standing before him in all his youthful horror was the Clown Prince of Crime himself wielding a large oversized mallet that was too heavy to be a prop. “Well well well, what do you have here?” The Joker said with a smile as he slowly walked over to get a look at this new player. “Too small to be the Bat with a new set of PJ’s. Perhaps bird boy number one?”

Terry tried to right himself but his vision was starting to blur. The suit just didn’t protect him as well when it was powered down. It was a problem that Terry didn’t have to deal with too much back home which left him unprepared for the hard blow.

“No, the first boy blunder was lighter on his feet and more graceful too.” He tried whacking Terry in the head again but this time he managed to move his hands in front of his face so that his head didn’t take another hit. The suit protected him but it still stung. He needed to get back on his feet and quickly.

“So if you’re not one of Batman’s little birdies, then you must be a new player.” The Joker didn’t seem that enthusiastic about a new rule change in his favorite game. “I got a say you’re not making a good first impression here kiddo.”

Terry was ready to launch a surprise attack while the Joker’s back was turned but held back as he positioned himself right next to Tim Drake. The evil clown stroked Robin’s black hair which was already turning green at the roots and patted his cheek a little too hard to be affectionate. “You see Junior? Old Daddy Bats has moved on to another sidekick already. Seriously though, where does he get them all? I was originally joking about him keeping kids in the closet but now I’m not so sure.”

The sidekick comment stirred up a bunch of new and old emotions for Terry. He was never a sidekick, he was Batman and he wasn’t about to play down his role to anyone especially the Joker. “I’m no sidekick clown.” Terry said carefully aiming a battering right at him. The Joker swerve to avoid it but when he did Terry took the opportunity to punch him in the face. The mad clown staggered back a moment before looking at Terry in a new light.

“Is that so?” The Joker now seemed more interested in him and that was fine with Terry. Anything to keep them away from Robin. “And what does good old Batman have to say about you running around with his logo on your chest? You better hope he doesn’t sue.”

Terry stood tall and proud but never took his eyes off his opponent. “I’m Batman.” And the Joker’s reaction was the only thing predictable about this night.

The Joker started to laugh openly almost doubling over. “That’s the best joke I’ve heard in weeks. I hope you know a good lawyer.” But as the clown was mocking him Terry felt the familiar rush of energy as the power flowed back to the suit. It was unlocked, everything was unlocked. “I always thought this old place drove people crazier than when they came in but I think we might just have a new world record on-“ but his rant was cut off when he looked up and no longer saw what he believed to be a fake Batman. “Now where did he-OOF!” But it was caught off guard when an invisible force seemed to slam directly into him. He quickly pulled out a switchblade and swung it where he thought his unseen opponents was. Taking advantage of his opponent’s confusion Terry snuck up behind the Joker and gave him a swift kick right in the ass sending the clown flying halfway across the room.

Terry switched off his stealth mode and confronted the madman face-to-face. “It wasn’t a joke. Sorry if I didn’t make a stellar first impression with you, allow me to fix that.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing had arrived at almost the exact same time as Batgirl. Quickly the duo found a way in through the roof and made their way in with Nightwing leading the way. Batgirl was concerned about the younger man who she considered a surrogate little brother. She had been having a hard time getting him to talk about the death of his best friend Wally West and now that Robin was in danger she feared the stress might send him over the edge.

“How sure are you that this is where the Joker is keeping Robin?” She asked more to get an idea of his state of mind than the question itself.

“Terry left clues behind easy enough for our five-year-old to follow. They’re all here, I know it.” He said in an even tone voice not even bothering to turn around. Batgirl frowned not sure if his answer was sound.

“So we’re trusting Terry now? No offense but he did just run off without telling us where he was going. How do you know he’s not leading us into a trap?” This made Nightwing pause and he turned around. He didn’t look offended or frustrated just in thought.

“I’ve been practically living with the guy for the past week and I know it’s hard to believe but I honestly feel that he was telling the truth about coming from the future. The look in his eyes when I told him that changing too much might make it impossible for him to get back… That’s not easily faked. And if all of this is true then he’s taking a huge gamble for Robin’s sake.” The pair traveled in silence for a few moments before Batgirl said something that she had been fearing since Robin disappeared.

“Something bad happened to Robin in his time didn’t it?” Nightwing sighed but kept walking.

“He certainly seemed to be implying it the way he avoided my questions.” Hearing this Batgirl stopped in her tracks.

“You were asking him questions? About the future? Nightwing you know the protocol. We can’t-“ but he cut her off.

“I know, I know it was stupid but I just wanted to know if my little brother was going to come out this okay. I don’t think I could take anymore funerals right now.” He said the last line in a whisper so low she wasn’t sure she had heard him.

“Nightwing I know you’re worried, we all are. Batman told me the League was working on a way to try to get Terry home before Robin went missing. Let’s just focus on the mission, get Robin home, and then we’ll deal time traveler number two.” And he went silent again as they went further into the heart of the abandoned mental hospital. She wasn’t used to Dick being this silent not even on a mission. “So how far of a head start did he have? While he fought us off pretty good the first time we met I’m not sure how well he can handle the Joker with his suit powered down.”

Nightwing made a move like he wanted to stop but he kept going instead. “I’m actually not too worried about that.” Batgirl could tell he was sidestepping her question and she wasn’t about to let him get away with that.

“And why is that?” She said already suspecting the answer.

He looked back with a slightly sheepish grin on his face. “I sort of turned his power back on.”

“Oh, Nightwing.” She said not bothering to hide her frustration. “I don’t know whether or not to hope you’re right about this kid.” And that was true, as much a she wanted to find Tim finding him in the hands of the Joker after at least three days was not going to turn out well.

Suddenly they found themselves in a room with a large wall of windows facing the operating theater right below them. And after three long days of searching the hunt was finally over. They could see Robin strapped down to an operating table on the far side of the room while Terry was going head-to-head against the Joker. From what they could see Terry was gaining the upper hand but it was always tricky fighting the Joker he always had a trick or two up his sleeve. The Joker tried spraying some acid from the flower lapel in his jacket but Terry flipped back to avoid the spray. Batgirl smiled as she watched him kick his leg up and hit the Joker square in the family jewels.

“I’m starting to see why you like this guy so much.” She said with a smirk on her face causing her partner to blush.

“What do you mean? I never said I liked him.” He said a little too quickly.

His reaction made her smile even wider. “No but you practically did just there.” This only caused the vigilante to blush even harder.

“Can we not talk about this now? We need to get Robin out of here while the Joker still distracted.” And with that he practically stormed out of the room to look for a quick and easy access to the operating room below.

“Fine by me.” She said following the younger vigilante out of the door. “But I reserve the right as your unofficial older sister to tease you about this later.” Nightwing just rolled his eyes and singled for her to follow silently and keep an eye out. They didn’t know if the Joker had henchmen or not and they hadn’t seen Harley yet either. They move silently and quickly but at last they were at Tim’s side.

Nightwing practically ran to his younger brother’s side all the while trying to keep hidden and stays quiet. “Robin, are you okay?” It was a dumb question, it had been three days while in the hands of the Joker, of course the kid wasn’t okay, but he had to know just how badly he was hurt. Tim tried to respond but all that came out with a series of chuckles and laughs even as Nightwing untied him with Batgirl acting as a lookout. But before he could get the last strap off Tim started pointing to a computer just off to the side.

Nightwing looked and saw the computer, it must be important if Tim was trying to get him to look at it. “We’ll check it out buddy, let me just get you untied first.” The Tim only started pointing at the computer even more frantically that he had before. Obviously this is something Tim felt could not wait. Grudgingly he singled for batgirl to try and undo the rest of the straps while he examined whatever was on the computer. “All right Robin I’ll check it out just calm down we’re going to get you out of here.”

Hearing this Robin did seem to calm down a bit. Nightwing instinctively pull that a flash drive that he used to help with his hacking and to copy any files that might be important later. The Joker must’ve been in the middle of something because it was almost too easy to get into the files. But what he found made his blood run cold and his vision red. He knew the Joker was twisted but this was a new level of horror even for him. Somehow the Joker had gotten a hold of genetic manipulating chemicals and brainwashing programs and he was already attempting to use them on Tim. He couldn't help but think of Jason, his death was a violent and painful but at least he died a hero. If they hadn’t gone here on time and the Joker succeeded who knows what horrors Tim would have had to have gone through. How long would it take him to recover, _if_ he could have recovered. There was one thing he did know. Whatever it was, was so horrible that a complete stranger was willing to risk never being able to go home again in order to prevent it from coming to fruition.

Suddenly there was a strangled cry and Dick saw Terry getting zapped with something the Joker had thrown at him. Without saying a word he pulled out his escrima sticks and jumped into the fray.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batgirl was struggling to undo the last of the restraints that held Robin to the gurney. The old rusted belt loop was giving her some trouble. She saw Nightwing had run off to help Terry fight the Joker so she figured the other boy must’ve been in trouble. “This is taking too long.” She said giving up on the straps and pulling out a large sharpen batarang and started to cut the last strap. Before she could finish however Tim started jerking his head violently while trying to tell her something but the Joker’s venom prevented him from saying any actual words just giggles and gags. Fortunately she got the message and turned her head just in time to see Harley Quinn swinging a mallet at her head. She ducked and shoved Tim’s gurney out-of-the-way keeping him out of the fight.

“Oh no you don’t Bat Brat.” Unfortunately she lost her batarang during the struggle but she wasn’t worried since she had a lot more in her utility belt. She uses one to distract the clown girl and another to break the handle on the oversized mallet she was caring.

“Hey watch it!” Harley screamed as the head of the mallet nearly fell on her foot. Batgirl was torn between trying to get Tim loose and knocking this sad excuse for a psychiatrist into next Tuesday.

“What does the Joker want with Robin? What did he do to him?” Barbara said with a sneer while Harley smiled with a dreamy look in her face.

“Mr. J wants to add an addition to the family.” Batgirl raised an eyebrow under her cowl not sure if she should take anything Harley said seriously. “Mr. J’s been a little moody since Batman’s been away and there was only so much I could do to keep my little puddin happy.”

While batgirl knew not to be sympathetic she had seen enough domestic abuse cases to know that Harley was an exceptionally extreme case. “So you thought that adding a child into this twisted family dynamic would make everything all better?”

Harley’s eyes hardened at the harshness but truthfulness of Batgirl’s words. “You don’t know nothin. I’ve never seen Mr. J more excited about anything in my life.” And with that she drew up popgun from her shoulder bag and aimed it at Barbara.

 

Barbara knew this was no mere toy and taking a direct hit to the chest could be deadly. “He’s excited to have another connection to Batman not to play house with you.”

“Shut up!” she exclaimed shooting wildly missing Batgirl. “There are rough patches in every relationship but I’ll make it work, you’ll see.” Just as Harley was about to take another shot Batgirl ran up and knocked the gun from her hands. The two girls wound up wrestling for the gun while still trading insults back and forth.

“He’s just using you, you idiot.”

“He needs me Bat Bitch.”

“You’re both psychos!”

“We’re in love!”

“You’re insane!”

“Potato tomata.”

Harley was almost able to reach the gun but Batgirl kicked it out of her reach. Sensing she was losing the fight she decided to cheat. “Babies! Mama needs ya!”

Batgirl barely had time to brace herself as two giant hyenas came barreling around the hallway and launched themselves at her. While she was trying to deflect the worst of the blows from the ravenous animals Harley stood up and looked down at the two beasts fondly.

“You see, I make a good mother already.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry couldn’t believe he’d fallen for the same trick twice by the same villain. As he instinctively moved to deflect the object that the Joker had thrown at him it had opened up and clamped down on his wrist sending an electrical jolt all through system. He didn’t even think that tech like this existed in this time period but maybe it was something else the Joker had stolen from Cadmus.

“You’ve got guts kiddo I’ll give you that, and you fight dirty too, I can respect that. But you’re still no Batman no matter what T-shirt you buy from Hot Topic.” Terry let the Joker rant while he worked on getting the claw-like device off of his wrist.

“I don’t need your approval nor do I want it. I _am_ Batman.” By now the Joker was starting to lose his patience. He picked up a large crowbar for one of the exam tables and made his way over to the future Batman.

“There is only one Batman and you’re not him. You’re not _my_ Batman! You’re not the one I want and you never will be!” The madman raised the crowbar over his head intending to bring it down on Terry’s head but Terry was quicker. He reached up and grabbed the crowbar while wearing a highly electrified joy buzzer he had found when he was scouting the room. The Joker let out a scream as a jolt from the electricity sent him flying back.

Finally Terry was able to get the claw free from his wrist but he was still shaky. While the suit was already healing him he knew he was lucky not to have been knocked out. Fortunately now the Joker was in the same spot as him. But as always the Joker never played fair. Even while his hand was still shaking from the aftershocks he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun but before he could even fire it was knocked out of his hands by an electrified escrima stick. Confused for a moment the Joker turned around and saw Nightwing standing behind him right before he received a punch to the face.

Terry looked up at his fellow vigilante. While he was grateful for the quick save there is there something off about the young man who he had spent the week getting to know.

“You okay?” Nightwing asked as he helped Terry to his feet.

“I’m fine.” Terry responded in typical bat fashion but he felt he should be asking the same question to Nightwing.

He could see Nightwing doing a quick assessment of him and appeared satisfied for the time being. “Go help Batgirl get Robin to safety, she’s duking it out with Harley right now and she could use some help.”

Terry seriously doubted that Batgirl would need help fighting off Harley Quinn by herself but he supposed there could be some extra henchmen hiding out. Still, Nightwing was acting a little strange. “What about the Joker?”

“I’m going to secure him for Batman and ask him a few… questions.” Nightwing said as he walked over to the Joker pulling out some zip ties. Terry was reluctant to leave, something had Nightwing on edge and if Terry had to make a guess he would say that Nightwing had learned what the Joker had intended for Tim Drake.

“Maybe I should help you out here. Batgirl’s more than capable to-“

“You were the one who was so eager to take on this mission so follow it through. Complete the mission, get Robin to safety. That’s an order!” The ferocity in his voice made Terry take a step back. But before he could argue back he heard Harley calling for her babies and the sounds of wild hyenas growing louder. Barbara might need that hand after all. But as he left Nightwing’s side he had an ominous feeling that something horrible was about to happen.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After triple securing the Joker with both zip ties and handcuffs Nightwing looked down at his prone form. He knew the clown was only faking sleep most likely waiting for Terry to leave. That was fine with him Dick had some questions that need answers now. And he didn’t need a crowd watching.

“I know you’re awake Joker. Getup, I have some questions I need to ask you.” He said in a low voice while giving the Joker a swift kick in the ribs. The Joker ground but let out a small laugh smiling the whole time.

“Well if it isn’t bird boy number one, good to see ya kid. I was going to come and see you next after I was finished with the replacement.” Nightwing kicked again this time a little harder.

“Shut up! I said I had some questions and you’re going to answer them.”

“So, do you want to shut up or do you want me to answer your questions? I can’t do both you know.” Nightwing brought his foot back again but the Joker relented. “Alright already, sheesh you’re getting more like your old man every day even if you have switchback to black and blue. Nice color choice by the way. Tall dark and brooding never really suited you.”

Nightwing was slightly taken aback that the Joker would reference his time in the bat suit. It was definitely not something he wanted to do but with Bruce off world for so long Gotham city was literally going crazy. Batman’s appearance every now and then was needed to keep the peace. He thought he had fooled everyone but apparently the Joker took notice.

“Did I hit a nerve? I know daddy’s shoes are so hard to fill but aren’t you supposed to be asking me some questions?” Dick cursed to himself. He was losing control of the situation. He needed to focus on the mission.

“I saw the schematics on your computer, I know what you were planning to do to Robin. How far in the procedure did you get?” It took a lot for him to control his anger and not automatically start punching the clown over and over again.

“Oh you peaked, you naughty boy. It was supposed to be a surprise. Once I had gone all the color out of his cheeks and turned his brain into Play-Doh I was going to invite everyone over to celebrate. You, me, Batsy, my hairdresser-“ at that Nightwing did punch him in the face.

“HOW FAR DID YOU GET?!”

The Joker spat out a tooth still grinning like the maniac he was. “I see it now. I didn’t believe it at first when they told me. I thought it was some fun joke but now I see.”

Nightwing grabbed him and pulled him up so that they were face-to-face. ”I know he hasn’t been here long enough for you to have finished, but the chip, did you implanted chip?”

Now the Joker was looking at him strangely almost as if he was seeing the former boy wonder for the first time. “You’ve got more important things to worry about that a tiny little chip that I may or may not have inserted into Robin’s brain. You know you really should laugh more, you used to laugh all the time I found it very endearing. Come to think of it I haven’t heard you laugh since I killed off what’s his name.”

Nightwing’s grip tightened but that’s when he made a mistake, he got too close. The Joker nodded his head to the right triggering a small spike from one of his buttonholes. Nightwing felt a small sting in his arm where the needle had punctured and dropped the Joker to the floor. Feeling the familiar sting of Joker venom he quickly grabbed an EpiPen from his utility belt fill that the antidote and injected himself before the first giggle.

“Aww you’re no fun, I was just trying to help you loosen up. Once they come for you you’ll wish I had.” For the first time Nightwing had noticed the Joker was hinting at something about him, not Robin.

“Stop stalling Joker you had better start answering my questions before Batman gets here.” But his hopes of intimidating the Joker were only met with laughter.

“But you’re not asking the right questions and if you can’t ask the right questions you shall never know the secret. It's about you, something so dark that if Batman had known he never would’ve taken you in as his little Robin.” Nightwing was quickly losing patience once again the Joker was trying to redirect and distract him from Tim’s condition. Who knows could be going on within Tim’s body and mind that not even Tim knew about. Nightwing walked back up to the Joker and backhanded him hard enough to see stars.

“Stop trying to distract me it won’t work.” It was really annoying that the Joker was still smiling even through a bloody mouth.

“Why do you want to know about Robin? Your secrets are much more interesting.”

“Are you trying to blackmail me?” He said almost as if the idea sounded funny to him.

“Oh no, this secrets going to come out and I’m so looking forward to seeing the look on your face when old daddy bats finds out what you really are.”

“Shut up!” Nightwing grabbed the Joker and started slamming his head into the floor. “There is nothing in my past that Batman doesn’t know about. Now, one last time, did you insert the chip?”

“Once again I can’t shut up and answer your question at the same time.” Nightwing hit him again, harder this time. “And once again you’re asking the wrong questions so you’ll get nothing from me. Check the kid from top to bottom but I know in the back of your mind you always wonder if I slipped something into his psyche that could randomly go off one day. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even for years to come but maybe one day while he’s walking down the street something will go off inside his head driving him even crazier than I am. But don’t worry, I’ll keep a nice padded cell room right next to mine. Heck we can even be roomies. Laughing away into the night, like father, like son. Doesn’t that sound like-gag”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The fight with Harley Quinn and her crazy pets had ended quicker than Terry had anticipated. Somehow he and Batgirl had wound up each fighting a hyena and Harley was too afraid of hitting her babies to take a shot at them. But just when they had managed to knock out the beasts an angry Harley was ready to attack when they heard an unexpected “thunk” and the clown girl went cross eyed and fell to the floor. Standing behind her was Robin holding up a bedpan of all things. The boy had used Batgirl’s discarded batarang to free himself and get the drop on the Joker’s Hench girl.

There was still a smile on his face but he was no longer laughing hysterically which meant that the Joker venom was finally starting to wear off. Batgirl rushed over to him asking if he needed the antidote, but Robin shook his head saying that the worst of it was over. He was still a bit weak not having been allowed to walk the last few days but with a little support he was managing. But despite how weak Tim Drake still locked Terry couldn’t help but smile. The kid was a fighter and he hadn’t been broken by the Joker. They had all the Joker’s notes so they should be able to undo the damage already done. And since Terry knew where the Joker had placed the microchip on the Tim Drake of his time Terry knew where to look. If it was already there is a simple procedure to take it out and now they wouldn’t be surprised later down the road. But they were going to have to deal with this once Batman arrived.

“Nice move with the bedpan kid. You think I could get the old man to teach me or it is only something that he shows to his Robins?” Terry said putting an arm underneath Tim’s shoulders to help support him. Tim let out involuntary laugh and immediately cringed.

“Please don’t make me laugh.” Terry just shrugged.

“Sorry, I’m used to the boss telling me I’m not funny.” This caused Tim to giggle a little more but this time he had it under control.

All things considered today was going really well, much better than Terry had expected. He had done it, he had saved Robin from a terrible fate and he knew he had made the right decision. But right now Terry was trying not to think about the now altered timeline and that he might never be able to see his family again. It was like Nightwing said, just focus on the mission. He’ll freak out about it later.

He had almost forgotten about his concerns for Nightwing until he heard Batgirl shout, “Nightwing! WHAT YOU DOING? STOP!” He raced around the corner as quickly as he could while supporting Tim. But when he arrived at the scene he stopped in his tracks. This wasn’t supposed to happen, it couldn’t be happening, but it was. Only a few feet away from them was a bound Joker with Nightwing kneeling over him, his hands clenching tightly around the villain’s throat.

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Will the bat clan stop Nightwing from making a terrible mistake? Is it really a mistake? Should they really stop him? Find out next time: same bat time, same bat channel.
> 
> Please Read and Review –Shiroi Misa


	7. Doing What’s Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Nightwing break Batman's unbreakable rule?

 

 

Doing What’s Right?

 

Nightwing could feel it, the Joker’s pulse under his palm growing slower with every heartbeat. He could do it; he just needed a little more courage, a little more conviction, and a little more sacrifice. He wasn’t going to let this monster hurt anyone else ever again. He tried not to think of Bruce as he squeezed a little tighter around the criminal’s neck. He would surely be disappointed but Gotham needed a Batman they could live without a Nightwing. Just a little more, just a little harder, just a little longer and this will all be over.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

“Nightwing! WHAT YOU DOING? STOP!”At Barbara’s exclamation Terry raced to the scene but stop short seeing Nightwing with his hands around the Joker’s throat showing no signs of letting him go.

“NIGHTWING STOP! We have Robin, he’s okay!” Terry was afraid of getting any closer and so was Barbara. Seeing the way Dick had his hands around the other man’s neck he might panic and just snap it if they try to rush him.

“He’s not okay, no one is ever going to be safe as long as he’s still breathing.” Nightwing sounded serious but they could both tell he was hesitating. This went against everything Batman had taught them but his first protégé seemed bound and determined.

“Nightwing please don’t do this.” Barbara pleaded while she assessed the situation trying to find a way to get close without spooking Nightwing. “If you do this than he wins.”

That only seemed to enrage him even further. “I kill them he wins, I let him live he wins!” He shouted but just as quickly seemed to calm. “At least this way it will be the last time.” He said softly almost sad. Terry decided to use that since logic wasn’t working at the moment.

“Maybe, but what about Batman, you know he wouldn’t want it this way. He wouldn’t want you to become a murderer.” His words seem to have an effect on the veteran vigilante and he paused in his efforts but still didn’t take his hands away.

“At least this way Batman won’t lose anyone else, at least not to him.”

“And then what?” Barbara asked with a sad look in her eyes understanding where he was coming from but unable to condone his actions. “You know why Batman doesn’t kill because it’s too easy to lose yourself and not able to stop.”

“Then I’ll just let him stop me. I’ll turn myself in. I still believe in justice after all.” It was then Terry realized just how serious Dick was. He is willing to give up not only his vigilante lifestyle but also his freedom just to protect his family. But they all knew if he tried to turn himself in he would get off. Because unless the jury poll for his trial was comprised of Arkham inmates no one in the world would convict him. But even if that was the case Terry was sure he would accept any punishment that Batman or the Justice League would give him. Terry took a brave step forward with hands in the air so that Nightwing wouldn’t freak out.

“You and I both know this isn’t justice.”

“You and I both know that there will never be enough justice for all of his victims. This way at least there won’t be any more. You knew that, otherwise we wouldn’t have gotten to Robin in time. Even now he still might have a chip in his brain that will one day drive him insane!” Terry could feel Tim shift beside him and saw the boy unconsciously reach for his head. Tim had been unusually quiet in an effort to keep from laughing as a result from the residual drugs still left in his system. So Terry continued to speak on Tim’s behalf.

“You don’t have to worry about the chip. Even if the Joker had implanted it I know exactly where it would be located and it’s a simple procedure to remove it.” While Dick had been careful to avoid talking too much about Terry’s origin Terry himself felt it was more important to talk Dick down and to reassure him. But of course this got the attention of the Joker who was lying bound on the floor unable to talk because his airway had been blocked. He was now giving Terry a curious look as if to say, _‘And how the hell did you know that?’_

While he was greatly relieved at the news Nightwing felt his resolve slipping. But he shook his head and tightened his grip harder than before. “Then let’s end this on a positive note instead of a tragedy.”

Fearing Dick was really going to do at this time Terry got desperate. “Do you want to know what happened in my time? The Joker did die but it wasn’t by Batman’s hands it was Robin’s. The Joker had gone too far in the kid just snap same as you’re doing now. And he has to live with that every day for the rest of his life.”

Now all eyes were on Terry including the Joker’s. He was doing more than just hinting at the future he was telling it. Batgirl covered her mouth in shock and Nightwing was looking back and forth between Terry and Tim. Tim looked even more shocked than anybody else in the room. Then Nightwing turned back to the Joker. “Don’t worry I won’t let that happen.” And for moment Terry thought that he had finally gotten through to him but he was wrong. “I’ll take the burden on myself I won’t let Robin go through that.”

Terry wanted to pull his hair out in frustration but his cowl was in the way. “I didn’t risk giving up my time and possibly my whole world just for you to exchange victims!” Terry shouted as he started moving into position to try and tackle Nightwing by force. Batgirl quickly followed making one final attempt to talk him down.

“Nightwing you know this isn’t the answer. You may be taking out the Joker but how many lives will it cost if you let the Joker take out Nightwing? How many times have you saved a life or even save the world?” While her words were logical and sincere they were also conflicting in his mind. True he had saved lives but there were so many more that he had failed to save, and while he did help to save the world more than once his last attempt had cost his best friend his life.

One last time he tried to block everything out and focus on this one task. They were wrong this had to be done and nothing anybody said or did was going to stop him now. At least that’s what he thought until he heard a soft tiny voice weekly call out.

“Nightwing (cough) please stop.” Robin called out as loud as he could. “I don’t want you to do this (ha) please don’t make me lose my big brother.” And after hearing Robin’s plea the last of his resolve shattered. He stared at the little bird, damaged but not broken, begging him not to get lost in the darkness. And it was then Nightwing realized what Batman had meant all those years ago when he himself is still Robin. Batman had said that Robin was the light that had saved Batman from the darkness. Dick realized that after wearing the cowl even for a brief time he has started to let the darkness take over and once again it was Robin who brought Batman back to his senses.

He let his hands drop and stepped away. Part of him was grateful that Robin had called him back but there was still a part that wish he had the strength to finish off the Joker once and for all. Exhausted both emotionally and physically he sank to the floor. The bat clan breathed a sigh of relief but their relief was short-lived. While everyone had been concentrating on Nightwing the Joker had managed to free himself. He surprise Nightwing and punched him hard in the jaw.

The Joker laughed maniacally as a pulled out another knife and held it against Nightwing throat. “Well, hasn’t this been a fun evening kiddies?” He laughed again, his hand shaking a little causing him to nick Dick’s throat ever so slightly. “While Bat Fake originally just seemed like a cheap knockoff you have shown yourself to be more intriguing than I first thought. I look forward to seeing more of your exploits _in the future_.” The Joker said heavily emphasizing “ _the future_.”

Terry grimaced and felt like a fool. ‘ _Great so much for keeping this a secret. Me and my big mouth!’_ But he couldn’t worry about that now. Now Dick’s life was in danger and he wasn’t going to talk the Joker down the same way they had talked down Nightwing.

“A future that I now get to take part in, thanks to you.” He said rubbing salt into the wound. “Imagine actually being taken out by Robin of all people. The younger one,” he glanced over to Tim, “Or the old one.” He stared down at Nightwing holding the knife tighter to his throat as drops of blood began to drip down the silver blade.

Terry knew they couldn’t wait anymore they had to get the Joker away from Dick. He saw Barbara pulling out a batarang waiting for the right moment to strike. Even though he knew Dick could be injured Terry did his best to try and distract the clown while Barbara made the move. “But wasn’t that your plan? Didn’t you want Batman to lose? After all what better way for him to lose then for having one of his kids break his ultimate rule?”

He definitely had the Joker’s attention now unfortunately he only seemed to be getting angrier. “I am the Joker, I am the Clown Prince of Crime, mortal enemy to Batman himself. Batman is going to be the one that ultimately breaks by taking me out, not one of his little birds and certainly not one of his sidekicks.” Barbara threw her batarang at the Joker’s knife hand but unfortunately he dodged it at the last second.

He turned to her and smiled. “Naughty naughty. In fact you’ve all been very naughty kids this evening.” He glanced down at Nightwing the knife still held tightly against his throat. “I know they told me not to kill you but you, and Batsy, and even Ra’s knows from experience that sometimes I just can’t help myself.”

But just as he is about to slice opened Dick’s neck there was a sudden flash and the knife went flying. Barely a second later the Joker was flying as well. And that’s when he saw him raising out of the shadows like a demon from hell, it was Batman. Terry resisted the urge to say, _‘finally’_ as the Dark Knight descended upon the Joker beating the man who had hurt his children into a bloody pulp.

Now that the danger had passed Terry could search for the fallen Nightwing. Luckily Robin had pulled him away as soon as the Joker’s knife was lost and was tending to his neck. Robin had used the cleanest piece of gauze he could find and presses against his older brothers throat. Nightwing smiled at his brother and held in place himself. “Thanks Robin but don’t worry about me it’s not that deep.” Tim was skeptical seeing the amount of red that was seeping through the bandage but not enough for anyone to panic. “Really I’m fine, the punch to the jaw hurt worse.” He said rubbing his jaw slightly as Barbara looked them both over.

Assure that everyone else was out of danger Terry tried to follow where Batman had drug the Joker to. When he found him he saw that the Joker was a mess. They were at least a few broken ribs, a smashed hand, and his left eye had been swollen shut by a well-placed punch. Batman had only sustained minor injuries but was now pinning the Joker to the wall while trying to restrain him.

For a man who looked like he needed an extended hospital stay the Joker seemed very pleased to have Batman's attention all to himself. “Sorry about the mess Batsy but your kids showed up and ruined everything I had planned for you.” Batman punched him in the face and let alone low growl. “And after all the trouble I went through you don’t even say thanks. I’m starting to feel really under appreciated around here.” Batman growled again tightening his grip on one of Joker’s arms, the broken one.

“I know what you tried to do too Robin.” But the smile never left the Joker’s face and neither did the scowl on Batman’s.

“Awa, you ruined the surprise. It was going to be so beautiful too, something that was both me and you that we made together. All I needed was another few weeks, a little more electroshock, some hotdogs, and some minor brain surgery and he would’ve been perfect.”

Batman slammed the Joker’s head against the wall so hard it almost cracked. Terry winced at the site. While he knew his mentor had never crossed that line and taken a life, no one ever got to him the way the Joker had and the Joker’s life was taken by someone else in his time. But after that scare with Nightwing Terry decided to hang out for just a little bit longer just to make sure.

The Joker turned back to Batman smiling with red teeth as the blood dripped into his mouth from a split lip. “You gonna to do it this time Bats? Your oldest almost did for you but in the end he just didn’t have the guts. Speaking of which, how well do you really know your first little birdie?” Batman’s gaze intensified but he didn’t releases hold even as the Joker smiled wider. “I know something you don’t know.” He said in a singsong voice.

Terry raised an eyebrow at the Joker statement. He didn’t know offhand what the Joker was referring to but then again he honestly just didn’t know much about the Dick Grayson of his time. Only that he still believes in justice and hated Bruce with a passion. Was the Joker just messing with him or was there something more?

“I’ll give you clue but just a clue. Put those detective skills of yours to good use. But do come and see me again when you figured it out. I’m dying to see the look on your face when you do.” And with that the Joker leaned in and said something to Batman but the tone was so low Terry couldn’t make it out. Whatever it was it seemed too upset Batman even more than he was before. As the Joker once again laughed out loud the Dark Knight had finally had enough and punched him out. Terry quietly slipped back out to join the others.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After the Joker and Harley Quinn had been escorted back to whatever insane asylum that had replaced Arkham Batman rallied the troops. He first went to Robin making sure that he was okay, he was only partially satisfied. As soon as they were back home he was going to be under observation until Agent A gave him a clean bill of health. It wasn’t hard for Terry to guess who Agent A was even though he had never met the man.

Nightwing almost looked worst than Robin. He had a white bandage around his throat a large bruise on the right side of his jaw that was quickly turning purple which contrasted greatly against his too pale skin. He also wouldn't meet his mentor his gaze and looked down knowing he had let Batman down greatly.

Batgirl was fine for the most part but even so Batman said that everyone would be checked over for any hidden injuries.

Terry just hung off to the side feeling like an outsider even though he wore the bat emblem on his chest proudly. He knew he had done the right thing but some of the things Nightwing said were resonating true. While he would shear no tears over the man who had has father killed or the Joker, if the Joker killed anyone else would that make them responsible as well? There were still so many questions like, what was to become of him now? He hadn’t disappeared entirely which was a good sign but now nothing was certain.

Batman stood in front of all his protégés his eyes first going to Tim. “We need to make sure everything that the Joker gave you is out of your system until then you’re not to leave the cave.” Tim nodded in understanding but still looked vaguely disappointed that ne was now under house arrest.

He then went to Nightwing who still couldn’t look up at his mentor. “You have an appointment with Black Canary I had hoped you would have gone to her on your own but you clearly need more help than I thought.” Nightwing silently nodded looking up ever so slightly at Batman like a sad child who had just lost something precious. Terry had no idea why it was so important for Nightwing to see Black Canary of all people. Maybe for some sort of special training? He honestly didn’t know what kind of training would help Dick out right now. The guy needed more than just training after tonight.

He didn’t have much to say to Barbara which usually meant there was little to correct. But then he turned around and walked right up the Terry. Despite how long he had known Bruce this was the Batman and even though he knew they were one of the same they may as well have been two totally different people. Just like the Dick Grayson from his time in the Dick Grayson of today.

He leaned over and turned his gaze Terry and the future Batman simple he prepared himself for another stern lecture. “You disobeyed orders, you broke into Nightwing’s files, and you’ve completely disrupted the time stream.”

 _‘Yeah’_ Terry thought _‘I’m in for a big one.’_

“And you’ve also saved Robin.” He said in a surprisingly soft voice. “And for that, I thank you.”

Terry blinked sure he had heard wrong. “Wait, what?”

But Batman quickly turned around. “All right let’s all head back to the cave.” And marched off followed by Nightwing and Robin.

Terry just hung back for a moment not quite sure what had just happened. Batgirl came up beside him and poked him in the arm. “I know it’s bizarre isn’t it? But don’t expect him to repeat it.” She said with a smirk following the boy’s meanwhile Terry just stood there unsure of where he was supposed to go. Sensing that someone wasn’t walking behind them Batman turned back around.

“I know you have trouble following orders but I did say **_all_** of us.” Without another word he marched back off but this time Terry knew he was expected to follow.

It was bittersweet. He had finally gained Batman’s trust in all it took was for him save one of his sons from insanity the other from committing murder and all it cost of him was possibly never being able to return home. Piece of cake. But what’s done was done and despite everything he didn’t regret his decisions. He had saved Robin from a stay in the mental institute and years of guilt. He had stopped Nightwing from being shot, ending a promising career as a vigilante, and also prevented him from committing murder.

While these were all positive changes there was one change that he hadn’t really thought about until just now. The Joker, who was supposed to be dead, was now alive. That…was going to cost him.

 

To be continued…

Next time: Terry is noticing changes already but did he really change all of this?

Please Read and Review!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by “The Joker’s Last Laugh”


	8. The Wandering Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry has altered the past and is already starting to notice changes. Changes that he didn't cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how late this chapter was. I cosplayed for a lot of Cons season and it ate up a lot of my time. I’m going to try and get chapters up quicker in the future but I can’t make any promises. And now on to…

 The Wandering Grave

 

It was his fault, it was _all_ his fault. The world was on the brink of destruction all because of him. All because he didn’t fallow protocol and changed the past.

It all started when the Joker had stolen a nuclear bomb. Batman’s efforts to find it in time proved fatal. The mad clown had kidnapped Lois Lane who, by a miracle, was pregnant with Superman’s child, and attached her heart to the bomb’s trigger. To make matters worse the Joker dosed Superman with a special version of the Scarecrow’s fear toxin making the Man of Steel think he was fighting Darkseid when in reality he was fighting Lois.

She didn’t stand a chance, and when she died the stillness of her heart set off the bomb and destroyed Metropolis. Everything changed after that. Enraged like never before Superman killed the Joker and divided the League. Some sided with Superman agreeing that there no kill policy was outdated and that using lethal force sometimes the only way to prevent a tragedy like Metropolis.

Others however, like Batman, thought that Superman was taking justice into his own hands. He warned them early on that the Justice League could not play judge, jury, and executioner but after the destruction of Metropolis a number of heroes were questioning their roles and their choices.

It only got worse from there. The Justice League who were once close allies were now at war with each other. Even the Bat family was divided. While Nightwing sided with Batman and try to play peacekeeper, Robin was now questioning his mentor and was becoming angry feeling that his voice was not being heard.

It was brother versus brother while Superman took control not only the world’s criminals but the world itself. Lives were lost, so many lives were lost, but none were felt more than the death of Nightwing. It was a tragedy that should never have happened. While trying to fight off a number of criminals in Arkham Asylum Robin was getting frustrated and became violent. As Nightwing gently tried to remind him of his vows an angry Robin through his weapon at Nightwing. Normally the World’s Greatest Acrobat would’ve easily caught the weapon as he had done so many times before, but this time he was distracted by the villains and was knocked unconscious. If not for the random bit of rubble that he landed on this whole situation might have been just an embarrassment but Nightwing fell at exactly the right angle hitting the back of his neck on the rock killing him instantly.

It was the only time in the war that everyone stopped even the criminals. Nightwing had a connection to just about everyone and with his loss it seemed to end any hope that the heroes could once again be united. A devastated Batman mourned the loss of his first child and rejected Robin. After that Batman became even colder and harsher than ever before as if all the light in his world had been snuffed out.

He found out later that Superman had taken Robin under his wing and Robin had taken up the mantle of Nightwing. The blood red suit was now a tribute to his fallen brother and to Superman but Batman only saw this as a mockery of everything Dick Grayson and Nightwing had stood for.

The war raged on with losses on both sides until finally the governments of the world got involved and it became an all out World War with nuclear bombs, air raids, and destruction as their answer. Death and devastation was now the norm and the Earth and humanity were heading towards extinction. And it was ALL. HIS. FAULT!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry woke with a start sweat dripping from his brow as he tried to regain his breathing and steady his heart. It took a few moments for him to remember where he was and how he had gotten there. He had changed history and save Tim Drake from the hands of the Joker creating an unknown future and sharply decreasing his chances for ever getting back home. Thankfully the Batman of this time seemed to trust him enough to let him return to the manor with them as they helped Tim recover.

While he was still shaken from his disturbing dream he let out a small chuckle. While the destruction of the world in that scenario is certainly plausible he should’ve known it was a dream after seeing the way that Nightwing had died. Imagine Dick Grayson, the World’s Greatest Acrobat, being killed by falling on a rock, the idea was just ludicrous.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. “Ah, come in?” He said not quite sure who was at the door. The door opened to reveal a very posh elderly gentleman. Terry immediately recognized the man as Alfred Pennyworth. While he had never met the man in person he had seen a lot of old photos and knew that this was the man who had raised Bruce after his parents were killed.

“Good morning Master McGinnis, my name is Alfred Pennyworth the butler to the Wayne family. I’m here to inform you that breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes and if you’re feeling up to it you may join us downstairs. If you still need some rest however, I could offer you a tray in your room instead.” Terry blinked in surprise not used to somebody being so former and polite over something as simple as breakfast.

“Ah, no, that’s not necessary. I’ll be down in a few.”

“Very good Master McGinnis. I took the liberty of laying out some of Master Dick’s close for you to wear until I go shopping for something more to your liking.” Terry looked around and saw there was an outfit laid out on the chair beside the bed and on the other side was a small dresser filled with closes. He couldn’t help but wonder when the butler had come in to put them away or had he prepped the room ahead of time?

“That’s okay these will be fine for now. And there’s no need for you to call me Master McGinnis, Terry will do just fine.”

The man had an unreadable expression on his face and it seemed to Terry like he was studying him and sizing him up. “Very well Master Terry, I shall expect you downstairs in the dining room in 10 minutes.” And with that the Butler close the door and left without another word. Terry wasn’t quite sure what to make of the man who had raised Batman but something told them not to get on the man’s bad side. He glanced out the window relieved to see that there were no bars. But even though he could tell it was morning Gotham’s polluted skyline was making a bit difficult to tell how long he had been asleep. The clock on his nightstand read 7:31 but he had been so exhausted mentally and physically the previous night he had no idea what time he had actually fallen asleep. His rumbling stomach reminded him that he was indeed hungry and that there was food and possibly some answers waiting for him downstairs. He quickly changed, used the bathroom, and was pleased to discover that there were hair combs and toiletries for him to use. He took a shower the night before down in the cave so he should be fine to go down for breakfast.

On his way he remembered that Alfred had not told him where the dining hall was. This wasn’t a problem since he had been in the manor numerous times while working for and helping out the Mr. Wayne in his time but he wondered if this was a mistake or if he was just testing Terry to see if he really knew the layout of the manor. This place could be a bit of a maze if you did know your way around. He had no trouble finding the dining room whatsoever and even if he had the smell of fresh pancakes would have drawn him in even if he did.

Once he arrived at the table he had to stop himself from just diving right it. What lay before him was a feast. The table was covered with stacks of pancakes, toast, several jugs of juice, fruit slices, grapefruit halves, at least eight different types of jams and marmalade’s, scones, danishes, sausages, Canadian bacon and two large pictures of maple syrup.

“Ah, right on time Master Terry. How would you like your eggs?” Terry looked from the Butler to the widespread of food on the table. He was tempted to pass on the eggs but after almost a week of Nightwing’s bachelor style cooking and the fact that he had missed several meals while Robin had been missing Terry decided to indulge while he could.

“Over easy please.” But as he was about to sit down he noticed for the first time that he was the only one who had actually arrived for breakfast. “Say Mr. Pennyworth, where is everybody?” He followed behind Alfred into the kitchen so the man wouldn’t have to shout from the other room.

Alfred Pennyworth barely looked up from the food he was preparing as he responded. “I’m taking Master Timothy’s food to his room. He’s on bed rest for the next few days and his diet is going to be a bit restrictive.” Terry once again felt sorry for the kid. Not only was he can be cooped up in the house but he was going to miss out on all of this great food. “Miss Gordon left for home sometime last night. Master Bruce was supposed to be getting some much-needed rest but I suspect he has once again ignored my advice.”

Terry could imagine. He was probably in the Bat-cave as they spoke working on cases that he had put aside while looking for Tim Drake. Or maybe he was looking into that clue that the Joker had given him about Dick Grayson’s past. Speaking of which, “And where is Dick?”

Alfred paused for a moment before answering. “While the boy is certainly in need of a good meal he also needs his rest. Once I have your food prepared I shall see if he is awake. If not, best to let him sleep a little longer, I can always keep something warm for him.”

Seeing that Alfred had gone to so much trouble to make this large meal for the family Terry felt he should at least give him a hand. “Why don’t I just take a peek into his room and see if he’s up?”

Alfred gave another pause but relented. “I suppose that would be all right. However Master Dick is not in his room at the moment. Sometime last evening he snuck into Master Timothy’s room, I believe he’s still there.”

Terry nodded and left to find the other boy without asking where the room was. Bruce was a creature of habit and surprisingly sentimental. He didn’t often show signs of emotion the way normal people did but he did keep momentous. Whether it was pictures in glass frames or old uniforms in glass cases, Bruce like to keep a piece of something he loved or lost close by. He remembered finding an old jacket that was too small to have been Bruce’s with the initials DG on the collar, Bruce clamped up and walked away after that. It is obvious now who’s jacket that was and despite the fact that Bruce and Mr. Grayson hadn’t spoken in years the fact that he kept it implied that maybe Bruce wasn’t just a hard empty shell with no emotions. Maybe he kept the jacket hoping that Dick would come back for it someday.

Terry had reached the top of the stairs and went to the two rooms that were closest to Bruce’s master bedroom. Dick’s room was the closest door on the right and in his time it was one of the only doors besides Tim’s that he had not explored. The doors were kept locked and it was silently implied that those rooms were not to be touched. He found Tim’s room easy but pause for a moment seeing another door across the hallway. This door was also locked with a small makeshift sign on the front that read, “KEEP OUT!” And was signed JT on the bottom. This confused Terry, this door was not locked in his time it was just another guestroom. Maybe Bruce was doing some kind of weird experiment or something. But the rumbling of the stomach caused him to forget about the odd locked door.

As quietly as he could he opened Tim’s door and instantly wished he had a camera on him. Tim was fast asleep in a queen-size bed that was much too big for him. Beside him was Dick Grayson in casual sleepwear, resting half on a chair and half on Tim’s bed, his large hand clutching Tim’s smaller one. The other boy must have nodded off while watching over his younger brother. _‘That looks comfortable.’_ Terry thought as he smiled at the site. Come what may he didn’t regret his decision to help out Tim Drake in his time of need. Quietly he shut the door and was prepared to head back downstairs but as soon as he turned around he came face-to-face with Alfred Pennyworth. It took every ounce of his training for him not to scream but he did take a step back and surprise. How had this man snuck up on him? Then he realized that this is probably the man Bruce learned it all from.

“I take it Master Dick shall be dining later this morning.” Terry wasn’t sure if he should be surprised or insulted that the butler had followed him to Tim’s room. But it made sense that he would want to be sure his family was safe especially after Tim’s kidnapping.

“Yeah he’s still out like a light. Although, his back is probably going to be killing him when he wakes up.” He saw Alfred take a quick peek into the room.

“Oh dear, perhaps I should wake him after all. You may head back downstairs Master Terry I’ve already set out a plate for you please help yourself to whatever else you’d like.” As Alfred went into the room Terry sighed.

_‘So much for offering a hand.’_ He just wasn’t sure what Mr. Pennyworth really thought of him but this man had been an important part of Bruce’s life for a long time and Terry honestly wanted to make a good impression. But he just wasn’t sure if he had not. He was tempted to wait for Mr. Pennyworth to bring Dick downstairs for breakfast but seeing all that food in front of him nice and warm… Well, Mr. Pennyworth did tell him it was okay to eat and it would be rude to waste the man’s hard work.

He was only about halfway done when he heard Mr. Pennyworth and Dick entering the dining room. “I could’ve set out a cot for you Master Dick, all you have to do is ask.”

Terry heard a loud groan and what sounded like Dick cracking his back. “It was late even for us and I didn’t want to bother you.” Terry snickered to himself as he heard the boy groaning again. “Wasn’t exactly planning on falling asleep right then and there.”

The pair finally entered the room and of course Dick was still stretching out his muscles still stiff from sleeping in that awkward position all night. At one point the Acrobat nearly bent himself backwards seeking relief. Mr. Pennyworth was scolding him for his rude behavior at the dinner table and front of a guest all the while Terry was secretly impressed just how far the other man could bend back.

When Dick had finally straightened himself out, he turned around and caught Terry’s eye. It was the first time Terry had seen the other boy without his mask and now he was having a hard time looking away. True he had seen Mr. Grayson’s one eye from his time along with his clone’s but somehow young Dick’s gaze just looked so different. It was the perfect shade of blue deep with worry but trying to smile as if there was nothing wrong. Terry actually had to force himself to look away before anyone caught him staring.

Terry stood up and pulled out the chair next to him offering Dick a seat. Dick smiled but the worry in his eyes still lingered. “Thanks Terry, but I’m not very hungry this morning I’ll get something later.” Both Terry and Alfred frowned. They both knew Dick had not been eating well lately and neither one of them wanting him skipping a meal. But when Alfred made a move to talk some sense into Dick Terry held up his hand silently asking the older man to let him try.

“I could still use the company everyone else is still asleep.” Dick seemed to think about this for a few moments but in the end he did join Terry at the dinner table. Alfred watched as Terry started up a conversation just like the ones they had had while he was held prisoner in Nightwing’s bunker. While he was distracted Alfred was able to sneak a bit of food onto his plate. It wasn’t long before Dick caught on to what he was doing but when he politely tried to refuse the food once again Terry interrupted him.

“Yum, are you sure Mr. Pennyworth isn’t using some top-secret bat pancake formula or something because these are the best I’ve ever had in my entire life.” Dick smiled at the other boy’s antics but he did stop shoving his plate away.

“Alfred is the best cook around.” Dick agreed making Terry perk up while shoving another forkful of pancakes into his mouth nodding furiously.

“Yeah but are you sure this batch isn’t some special new recipe? My taste buds are going crazy!” Slightly reluctantly Dick took a bite of his own and despite himself he took another.

“It _has_ been a while since I’ve had Alfred pancakes.” Terry kept Dick engaged in non-shop conversations and without noticing Dick had continued to eat. Not as much as they would have liked but more than they were expecting. Terry considered that a win.

After they were done eating both Terry and Dick took their plates to the kitchen but were intercepted by Alfred. “No need for that master Dick, master Terry. I shall handle the cleanup. I’m still hopeful master Bruce will make an appearance before noon and I still have Master Timothy’s food for him when he wakes up.”

Terry reluctantly handed the older gentleman the plates. “You sure? You cooked, the least we could do is clean.”

But Alfred took the plates to the sink, “While the gesture is appreciated I’ve had my own way of doing things around here for years and will continue to do so for as long as I am able.”

Once again Terry was slightly disappointed, he didn’t think he had earned Mr. Pennyworth approval yet. “If you’re sure. Oh, and thanks for breakfast Mr. Pennyworth it was the best.” But as he turned to leave he heard the old Butler say, “You are quite welcome master Terry and please call me Alfred everyone around here does.” And Terry caught what looked like a hint of a smile on the older man’s face before he turned away. It seems as if he had made a good impression after all. And he had a strange feeling that Alfred’s approval might be more valuable than Batman’s in this house.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bruce emerged from the bat cave about an hour later. He stayed just long enough to check on Tim and grab a quick bite to eat taking a large mug of coffee with him before he descended back down to the caves below. By then Tim was up, and after Alfred had taken him his breakfast Terry and Dick decided to check up on him as well.

The boy still looked pale and there was still a hint of green in his hair but the medication seemed to be doing its job and he was on the road to recovery. He was already asking to get out of bed but Batman had a ready told him no with Alfred and Dick agreeing wholeheartedly. Dick and Terry kept the younger boy company but it was clear he was more board than anything else so they promise to bring him some books to read. He asked for his laptop as well but for that they would need Bruce’s approval for. Terry was in the middle of telling his ‘Batman and Nightwing walk into a bar’ joke when there was a knock on the door.

“Pardon the intrusion but there is a young lady here who is anxious to see Master Timothy.” Alfred gave a quick but subtle gesture which Terry recognized. The person outside was a Cape. Terry looked to Dick he wasn’t sure if anyone else was allowed to see him or if he was allowed to seen anybody else. Dick looked from Terry to Tim and decided it was all right. Alfred nodded and a few moments later the door opened revealing a young black haired girl with glasses and a red jacket.

Her eyes went straight to Tim, she and had a mixture of worry and relief all in one single look. It also looked like she wanted to run right towards the boy but seeing Terry in the room she hesitated. “Hi, I’m a… friend of Tim’s, a penpal really. Are you a… friend of his too?”

They were now both looking at Dick as if waiting for him to say it was okay to talk to each other. “It’s all right Cassie, this is Terry and he’s one of us.”

Cassie looked relieved but still a little confused. “One of us as in…”

“He’s a bat.” Tim confirmed turning her confusion now to surprise.

“Really? There’s more of you?” She said now turning her attention to Terry.

But Terry decided that the less she knew the better, at least for now. “It’s complicated and classified.”

The girl didn’t seem to take offense and nodded not asking him any more questions. She reached up and removed her glasses and black wig revealing long blonde hair underneath. Now that she knew she was among friends she didn’t hesitate to rush over to her boyfriend side.

“Oh God Tim, are you all right? I was so worried, we all were.” Tim’s mood seemed to have lightened up considerably now that his tall blonde girlfriend was at his bedside stroking his still slightly green hair.

“I’m all right Cass, they got me out before anything serious happened.” But even with Tim’s reassurance Cassie could see the monitors and the anti-Joker medicine flowing into his arm through an IV line and knew his recovery wasn’t going to happen overnight.

“It’s just… I keep thinking about what happened to Wally, and when you went missing I thought…” As the young couple tried to reassure themselves that everything was going to be okay Terry noticed that Dick flinched and turned away when she had mentioned Wally. Has something happened to the speedster? But, that didn’t make any sense, Wally West was alive in his time. Come to think about it, the girl who was cooing over Tim right now was different from the woman that he married in his timeline. Did he set something off when he first arrived causing serious harm to Wally West? And what about Tim’s future children? Would they still exist now that Tim was dating somebody else or would he meet his future wife later? He has so many questions and new worries he just wished he could talk with somebody about this but unless he ran into another time traveler it wasn’t much of an option.

“Robin! Buddy, amigo you’re okay!” The entire room spun around at the sound of a new voice that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Standing by the closed-door was a young teenage boy in a yellow and red Flash-like suit with his brown hair sticking out on top. One moment he was there, the next he seemed to disappear and reappear at the side Tim’s bed. “But are you really all right? Your skin looks a little pale in your hair looks a little green. Do you remember who I am? If you feel the urge to laugh hold it in buddy, hold it in!”

But while Tim Terry and Cassie stared at the boy slightly dumbfounded Nightwing stood up and grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him away.”Im-I mean Kid Flash what the hell are you doing here dressed like that!?”

The rest of the room shuddered slightly at the angry tone in his voice while the other boy looks slightly scared and nervous. “I know you sent a message saying that Robin was okay but I need to see just how okay he was because you know how bats are _‘I’m find’_ and _‘I’m okay’_ doesn’t always mean that you’re really okay, you know.” The kid was speaking so quickly Terry was straining to hear what the younger boy was saying.

But Nightwing didn’t let the other boy go. “I mean, what are you doing here in uniform, using your speed in Gotham, and addressing your out-of-uniform teammates by their hero names?”

The boy was now fidgeting under Nightwing’s bat-glare. Terry could definitely see Batman’s influence in that instance. “But I was moving too quickly for anybody to really see me and everyone in the house knows me so what’s the big deal? Oh, hi Cassie. She’s here too why aren’t you yelling at her?”

“Cassie came in disguise and didn’t blurt out our secret identities to everyone in the room.” Cassie stood up and put her hands on her hips.

“I also took three buses and switch cabs like half a dozen times to make sure I wasn’t being followed.” She glanced back at Tim. “That was the right protocol wasn’t it?”

Tim smiled back at her. “A little extreme but yes Batman would approve. It’ll be easier once we set up a cover for you and Tim Drake though.” Cassie beamed at the praise but Nightwing was still angry.

“I don’t care if our identities were compromised in the future you came from. Right here and right now they need to remain secret, lives depend on it not just our own.” It was only now that kid flash saw that Terry was also in the room.

“Ah…” He said nervously finally realizing that he may have made a huge mistake. “Hi there.” He turned back to Nightwing looking sheepish. “So who’s your new friend?”

“Someone who we can safely talk around but any one of Tim’s civilian friends could have been here visiting. You can’t keep showing up at our home in uniform or using your speed.”

Kid Flash looked back at Terry now more curious and before. “So is he a…” But instead of using the word bat he put his fingers up by the sides of his head not so subtly making little bat-ears.

Nightwing rolled his eyes but confirmed that yes Terry was a bat. “And his status is classified but there could have been anybody in here with us, you need to follow protocol.” But Nightwing’s lecture was only half heard as he vibrated himself out of Nightwing grip and sped around Terry trying to get a good look at him.

“You sure he’s a bat? Because these two old to be-but it’s too soon for-no it can’t be him he supposed to be black so who is this one?” The kid said his voice speeding up again as he whirled around Terry again and again. Suddenly the younger boy stopped and looked Terry directly into the eye paused for a moment and then his eyes shot opened. ”You’re from the future like me, but you’re from a different timeline that so crash!” Terry blinked in surprise, apparently this was the other time traveler Nightwing had mentioned. What was his name? Bart something? But how did he know Terry with a time traveler just by looking at him? Before he could even respond Nightwing had grabbed the kid again quickly losing his patients.

“What part of classified don’t you understand? You need to start thinking about your actions before you do them. Trust me, if Batman is the one giving you this lecture he’s not going to be nearly as nice as I am. Are you even listening to me?” But once again Bart seem to be in his own little world looking back and forth at the occupants of the room and muttering to himself the quickly Terry was only able to catch a few words and phrases.

“… Interfered changing….. But then Wally…… New bat…. Joker Junior…. Too early….. Wrong order…. Will it still happen?” Once again small speedster had vibrated out of Nightwing’s grip and was now vibrating so fast that the older man was no longer able to hold him still.

“Kid Flash, Bart, you have to slowdown! I’m sorry I yelled but you need to calm down!” Nightwing tried frantically to calm the younger speedster but he was going too fast to even hear Nightwing’s warning.

“Too fast….. Not fast enough…. Could still happen….. Can’t stop it can’t stop it…… Need…. Here don’t…… Disappear….. Need him……” Nightwing was scared that the speedster was going too fast to stop.

“Bart, you need to slow down right now!”

“No no no stop stop stop!”

“BART!” And finally Bart vibrated so fast that he actually fell through the floor sliding right out of Nightwing’s fingers.

The occupants of the room stared at the empty spot where Bart Allen had just been. Cassie was the one who finally broke the silence.

“Ah, what just happened?” Tim leaned over to try to get a closer look.

“I think he vibrated through the floor.” Cassie looked worried.

“But where did he stop? We’re a few floors up but what if he’s stuck below the house? Do you guys have a basement?” Tim, Terry, and Dick looked at each other then back to the spot on the floor. They quickly realized what underground structure was directly below Tim’s room.

“Well it’s not exactly a basement.” Terry said all the while wondering if anybody was going to go down and see just where Bart had ended up.

And then it clicked. Cassie realized just what else was under the house. “You don’t think he fell all the way to the-“

Just then there was a slight knock on the door and Alfred asked to be let in. ”Forgive the intrusion but I heard shouting. Is everything all right?“ But he was interrupted by a yellow and red streak behind him that ran through the house in a panic, down the stairs and through the front door.

“-Batcave.” Cassie finished unnecessarily. And then suddenly there was another blur this one with more red than yellow and much taller.

“Hey guys, has anybody seen Impl-I mean Kid Flash? I told him not to come here but he snuck out. Oh, hey Robin, you feeling okay?” Terry resisted the urge to laugh as Nightwing face palmed clearly frustrated.

He was spared giving another lecture however when a dark figure in a black flowing cape appeared behind The Flash. “Allen!” The Flash spun around and yelped in surprise seeing the Dark Knight right behind him.

“I thought I told you and that boy not to use your powers around here or show up in costume unless it was an emergency!” What followed was a very unpleasant lecture that led to Batman practically dragging Barry Allen down to the bat cave for a more “private” chat.

Back in Tim’s room Cassie was fidgeting nervously. “Well Nightwing, when you said you were going easy on Bart I thought you were kidding. Not so much now.” Nightwing sighed again running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I had better get down there to run damage control. It never looks good when Batman sends a League member back in tears.” But Cassie was still fidgeting unsure if she was in trouble or not.

“Maybe I should go I’m not technically supposed to be here even if I did follow protocol.” Tim put his hand on hers.

“Don’t worry Batman’s more mad at the Flashes then you at the moment. It can take a while for Batman to chew out The Flash, he should calm down by then.” His words weren’t exactly reassuring and her face showed it because he also added, “But it probably would be best if you left. I appreciate you coming to see me though. Just let the rest of the team know I’m okay so we don’t have Batman putting up electrified fences and a moat.” Alfred stepped forward and presented to Cassie with her jacket.

“If you follow me miss I can lead you to the backup Zeta-tube so you do not have to use multiple cabs to return home.” Cassie smiled as she put her glasses and wig back on.

“Thanks Mr. Pennyworth I appreciate it.”

“Not at all miss. Besides you wouldn’t be the first young lady I’ve had to escort out of this house to avoid the wrath a certain bat.” He said with a smile and a gleam in his eye as he looked directly at Dick who in turn blushed and looked away a bit sheepish.

_‘Oh yeah.’_ Terry thought lightly ribbing Dick. _‘Definitely best to stay on Alfred good side.’_

Before she left however, Nightwing asked her to keep whatever she heard in this room confidential. He also asked if she could talk to Miss Martian and see if she could locate Bart before he spread the story too far, did something stupid or just need someone to talk to.

But this puzzled Terry. He had never heard of anybody called Miss Martian before, there wouldn’t be since J'onn J'onzz was the last survivor of his home planet. Perhaps he had taken up a sidekick and she wasn’t active long enough for Batman to have a file on her. Or he simply could have hidden more encrypted files on his computer, it wouldn’t be the first time he had tried to hide things from Terry that way.

But there was another thing that was bothering him. It was the fact that The Flash should have been Wally West not Barry Allen. Barry Allen was supposed to have been deceased and Wally West had taken up the mantle of The Flash when the Justice League was first formed. Then again, that other speedster, Bart, was supposedly a time traveler as well. He was saying something about changing the past but he couldn’t make out what it was. Did he save Barry Allen and as a result Wally West wasn’t The Flash yet? But the way the other heroes talked about him made it sound like he was dead. Was that the change Bart was talking about? If so then Terry was really screwed if two time travelers were both meddling with the time stream. It’s a wonder he hadn’t faded from existence yet. But there are still too many questions and he wasn’t sure who or how to ask them without breaking protocol more than here at he had.

After Alfred had escorted Cassie out he had shoed Terry and Dick from the room telling them that Tim still needed his rest and that hyperactive speedsters were not a good way to get any. Terry was starting to really like Alfred.

Nightwing headed downstairs to try and rescue The Flash leaving Terry with nothing to do. So for the next few hours he was in the gym getting a proper workout. He was so focused he almost didn’t see Nightwing standing at the door simply watching Terry on the rings. Terry couldn’t help but put a little extra flair in his routine and when he jumped from the rings and landed perfectly.

Dick applauded, he was always a fan of showmanship. Terry would’ve liked to have done more to show off in front of the other boy but he sensed that he had come to speak with him for a reason.

“So I see you’re not missing any limbs, how about Flash?”

“Well he didn’t leave crying but I think Bart’s the one in for a double lecture this time I doubt we’ll be seeing either one of them back here anytime soon.”

“Just how much trouble is the kid in?” Terry felt little sorry for him.

“Well the biggest argument between Batman and The Flash was that Bart needed more training for the present. He might be off the roster for a little while but he still on the team. I also convinced Batman that if he wanted to avoid a slew of superheroes and their sidekicks invading our home that we should move Tim to the Watchtower for the remainder of his recovery. ”

Terry raised an eyebrow. “I’m a little surprised he agreed to that.”

“I have my ways. Say, I was going to go and say hi to someone and thought I’d ask if you want to come along.”

“Are you sure Bruce would allow that?” Terry asked with a bit of concern but Nightwing assured him it was okay. After taking a quick shower and changing into some clean clothes Terry follow Dick not to the car but outside to the Wayne family graveyard. It was obvious now that Dick wanted to say hi to somebody who is no longer among the living but who? He knew the Grayson’s were buried in a different cemetery and Dick did not strike him as a person that would visit Bruce’s parents graves without a special occasion.

Terry was getting more and more uneasy and was seeing so many inconsistencies in the time stream lately. Did he really change that much or did the other time traveler changes them first? And there was another thing that was bothering him. From what he learned from Mr. Grayson in his time he and Bruce were essentially at each other’s throats and only tolerated each other’s presence when they were searching for Tim Drake. But he didn’t get that impression from the young man standing next to him. He seemed to respect Batman’s wishes and there seem to be more of a family aspect with the other members of the house then he would’ve imagined. Did they keep all their fighting behind closed doors? That didn’t seem right either.

Terry looked up and actually recognized the area were Dick was heading. This was in fact the area where Martha and Thomas Wayne were buried but Dick simply made a little nod to the gravestones and walked past them stopping in front of a grave just to the right of Bruce’s parents.

While Dick went to make a heartfelt confession at the grave Terry felt his blood run cold. This is wrong, this should not be here. He’d been to the spot many times before in his time this grave site should be empty now waiting for Alfred Pennyworth more than 20 years down the road. But the name on the grave read Jason Todd. This didn’t make any sense, he didn’t know anybody named Jason Todd in his time he had certainly never seen that name mentioned anywhere in Bruce’s files. Not to mention Bruce would never have moved anybody’s grave and placed somebody else here in their stead. Suddenly he remembered the other locked door with the initials J. T.

He stepped back as if he had been slapped the realization staring him right in the face. Someone else had been living in the manner. Someone very close to Bruce and apparently to Dick as well. He didn’t know how long he had been staring at the grave that should not have been there but then he became aware that Dick was trying to get his attention.

“Terry! Hey Terry, are you okay?” Terry shook his head, he was not okay, this was all wrong, this should not be here. Slowly he turned to Dick and asked the question that he had been fearing the answer to.

“The other time traveler, when did he arrived?” Nightwing thought for a moment before answering.

“Less than a year ago why?” But the date on the grave said that the man-no boy buried here had died more than two years ago. So this wandering grave was not the result of the other time traveler.

Nightwing grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye. “Terry what’s wrong? Please tell me.”

Terry took a deep breath and asked three more questions hoping that Nightwing would answer them correctly. “Dick, how many Martians are currently on earth?” Dick was only getting more confused by Terry strange questions and was little hesitant answer them but Terry seemed so shocked and scared that he felt he had to.

“Well technically they are three why do you want to know?” _‘Wrong answer’_ Terry thought shaking his head. They should only be one if any at all, he wasn’t even sure of Martian Man Hunter’s status off the top of his head.

“Next question: who was The Flash when the Justice League first formed?” Again Nightwing wasn’t liking this strange line of questioning especially to questions Terry should already know the answers to.

“Barry Allen, but you just saw him a few hours ago, again why?” _‘Wrong again’_ Terry thought now starting to panic. Wally West was the first Flash for the Justice League Barry Allen was already deceased by then and if the time traveler had just arrived less than a year ago this wouldn’t be something he could’ve changed.

“Terry you’re starting to scare me, what’s going on?” Dick pressed on still not taking his hand off of Terry shoulder.

Terry looked Dick in the right in the eye, “Just one more question and then I’ll know just how much trouble I’m in. How many Robin’s have there been?”

This is one question Dick was very hesitant answer he was standing right in front of his brother’s grave after all and all of these were simple questions Terry should know the answers to right away. But there is something in Terry’s eyes that told them he needed to know and Dick needed to answer correctly.

Meeting Terry’s gaze he answered, ”There were three. I was first, Jason was the second, and Tim is the third. Now what’s going on?” Terry would’ve fallen to the ground if Dick hadn’t been so close to catch him. Wrong, all wrong. They were only two Robin’s Dick, and Tim there was never a Robin by the name of Jason Todd and if he had died in battle there was no way Bruce would’ve moved his grave.

He had his answer, it was right in from him all along. Truthfully he should’ve realized this when he had first arrived in the past. Time Code had said that the machine wasn’t ready and Terry’s interference had messed it up and that it shouldn’t have worked and shouldn’t have sent him to the past. He didn’t question it when it did work or at least when he thought it did. He was in the past but it wasn’t his past. He was also in another dimension altogether. He looked back up at Dick his eyes more haunted than ever. “I think I’m a little further away from home than I realized.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Back home old Bruce is trying to find his lost protégé with the help of some old friends.  
> Anyone recognize what Terry’s dream sequence is based on? I know the Robin in that story is supposed to be Damien but Terry doesn’t know that.  
> Please Read and Review!


	9. Worlds Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Batmans from two different worlds have begun the difficult task of getting Terry home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own Batman, DC comics, the DC animated universe, Static Shock, or Young Justice.  
> I will be trying to update quicker than I have been in the past but once again I can’t make any promises. I’m taking a break from cons until after the holidays so cosplaying won’t take over my life again, at least for a while.  
> I did a little research on DC’s multi-verse and holy AUs Batman, I think I might’ve gotten Terry a little more lost than I had realized. I was able to find a website with every single official “Earth” in the DCU pre-infinite crisis, post Infiniti crisis, pre-52, the current timeline etc. let’s just say there was a lot more than I had realized.  
> To keep this, sort of, simple Terry’s home world is based on Earth 12 which is where the DC animated universe is based. This includes Batman the animated series, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Static Shock and Batman Beyond. The Young Justice world, which is where Terry landed, is Earth 16, although there seems to be a few different versions of Earth 16 to begin with. The current Earth 16 where Terry is currently a guest is based on the animated series. There was a comic series called Young Justice that the show was based on but they did make a lot of changes, even in the initial lineup. There is also another comic series that was based on the cartoon and is considered canon since the producer, Greg Weisman, worked on it. As well as the comic, Young Justice Invasion, which takes place between seasons one and two of the show. More will be explained about the different dimensions in the story and I’ll have some notes afterwards just a help clear a few things up.

**Worlds Away**

 

**Earth 12:**

Bruce Wayne the once mighty and infamous Dark Knight, Caped Crusader, or simply the Batman stared at the monitor in front of him feeling utterly powerless. Back in his prime when he was still Batman he was many things but powerless was never one of them. Even fighting alongside his fellow super-powered heroes everyone was quick to realize that while he may not have any superpowers he was never powerless. But after his current protégé had been shoved through a portal to an unknown world powerless was all he felt. The blasted machine that Timecode had used to try and escape back to his time wasn’t made right to begin with and since Terry fell through the portal while it was still broken the villain could have sent him just about anywhere. So no amount of interrogation or even mind reading was going to tell him where Terry was.

And so Bruce Wayne, the former Batman, was forced to call for help. And Batman _never_ liked to call for help unless it is absolutely necessary, this was one of those times.

“Oh, now I see what he was trying to do but then why did he use an interlocking mechanism when a bilateral circuit would’ve been so much more effective?” Bruce’s guest mumbled to himself as he had been doing for the last few hours while examining Timecode’s device.

“Have you found out anything?” Bruce called out to his younger companion making him snap out of his train of thought and sit up, a little too quickly.

“I think I’ve officially found a brand-new arch nemesis- OUCH!” The man exclaimed hitting his head on the underside of the machine he was working on. “Can you have an arch nemesis if you’ve never actually met them?”

“Focus Gear.” Bruce said his voice a little gruff with irritation. Richard Hawkins formally Richard Foley a.k.a. Gear was possibly the smartest person on the planet but his rambling could easily get on anyone’s nerves.

“You know, we’re all alone in the Bat Cave right now and we’re both out of uniform you could just call me Richie, or Richard if you still think that’s too juvenile.” To most people Bruce’s face appeared to have remained emotionless but Richie saw the little twitch in his eye when he mentioned Richard.

“Gear is fine.” Bruce stated.

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with my first name being the same as Di-“

“Gear is fine.” He said more sharply effectively ending the conversation before began. “Give me a status update.”

Richie sighed but let it pass, he was here for a whole different problem. “Well, our boy Timecode made a real mess, a real dangerous mess. His old time machine, the one that sent Virgil to the future 40 years ago, was originally meant as a one-way trip. He couldn’t get around the paradox problem so he felt that by simply only sending criminals forward and not back he could get around that. And he did, in a way, but when he sent himself into the future to escape from justice he found it much more difficult to return home to the past. In other words, the math he used in the programming was horrible at best. He’s lucky it worked at all, it could have easily torn a hole in the time stream. Even with unlimited materials he simply didn’t have the right calculations to get himself back to the past without creating a paradox.”

“You didn’t seem to have too much of a problem when you were 15 years old.” Bruce commented recalling the reason he called Gear here in the first place.

“I also remember after getting Virgil back home you giving me a very stern lecture on never playing with time travel again, even though you were the one who asked for my help. And here we are again. Funny isn’t it?”

Bruce’s growl reminded him that he was getting off track. “Anyway, after practically rewriting the laws of quantum physics, and not being able to publish any of it, we were able to avert a time paradox by making sure that we were prepared 40 years later when Virgil would once again come to our time.”

“Yet I seem to recall him mentioning something about you gaining weight.”

“Ah, but that was one of the more brilliant parts of my plan! Virgil didn’t actually meet me in person because you sent me on and errand that turned out to be a wild goose chase, thanks for that by the way, so once I invented the holographic Shock Voxes I programmed it to show myself as overweight if anyone tampered with them. This way I get to keep my six-pack,” which he said patting himself on the stomach proudly. “And it helped catch several bad guys since we knew that fat Richie was a fake Richie. All done paradox free.”

“That’s all well and good,” Bruce said rising from his chair and walking towards Richie. “but how does any of this help us find where Terry went?”

“That’s the tricky part.” Richie rubbed his eyes, he had been staring at a screen too long again. “Because Timecode’s paradox equations were so off he never would’ve made it into the past even if it was working perfectly. Time traveling is very tricky especially if anything is changed. Things are changed, you create paradoxes, these paradoxes could either rip holes in the time stream, create false memories of a time that never existed, even create entirely new worlds altogether or in some cases can even destroy the old world by making even the simplest of change. And those are just some of the risks.”

Richie’s revelations were nothing new, it was something Batman had had to live with ever since Lord Chronos had been screwing around with the time stream back when he was still younger and still Batman. He remembers coming to a time when Gotham look just like this and meeting his future self and the future Batman a.k.a. Terry McGinnis. But no one besides him and John Stuart remembered the events that nearly destroyed their entire world. He could never be sure if this world was actually still the original or if it was an entirely new one that wiped out the old. His best hope that the memories were a false one that was created after he fixed Chronos’s device but he can’t be certain and he may _never_ be certain. But he pushed the thought aside and focused on the mission at hand, bringing Terry home.

“I know all of that but what I need to know is, where is Terry and can you bring him home?” Gear didn’t answer right away he ran a hand through his hair as if thinking how to phrase his answer.

“I’m not going to lie to you Bruce your new Batman is... I’m trying to think of a more polite word then screwed.”

“I didn’t bring you here just for you to tell me that there’s nothing you can do. I brought you here to help me find Terry.”

“You don’t understand Bruce, I’m not saying I can’t fix this, I’m not even saying I can’t get him home but the problem is he could be anywhere within the DCU, countless worlds each of them with almost infinite alternates. I could be looking for 100 lifetimes and still never find him.”

“What do you mean by DCU?”

“Well in multi-verse theory DC is our sector the “U” stands for universe. A while back somebody tried to categorize the different Earths with a prime Earth that supposedly is where all other Earths, at least for our sector, were born. Think of it as a seed, it grow stems and roots, each stem grows into a branch, each branch grows twigs, each twig grows leaves, the leave bear fruit, the fruit bears seeds and the process just keeps going on and on until the end of time. It’s been theorized that there is an “Earth Zero” or Earth Prime, where every single Earth exists but none are real, they simply exist in the form of fiction. That’s one theory anyway, no one’s ever been to Earth Zero and returned to tell about it.

“Earth One is the mainline, one that is constantly changing and has even reset more than once. Only a few years ago someone tried to change the past in the mainline and it set off a flashpoint paradox with the changes radiated not just after the change but before as well. They managed to fix it, sort of, but there was still a lot of damage left. Earth One is still the mainline but everything changed, people’s histories, origins, personalities, races, thought patterns, everything. New heroes were made, some survived others died and some just simply ceased to exist. It may be Earth One but everybody calls it the 52’s. Supposedly because there were 52 different stories going on or took 52 weeks for this to be created, or someone could have just been playing poker I’m not entirely sure.” Bruce didn’t like hearing about problems in the mainline, trouble tended to flow from it.

“And our world was compromised by this as well?”

“Not as much as some other worlds, we were lucky, we weren’t very close to the mainline and Earth 12 wasn’t affected as much.” Gear reassured him.

“So that’s where we are, Earths 12?” he had always wondered.

“Tactically we are in DCAU Earth 12 A FF X #9442372-

“I get the point.” He knew that number was a lot longer but didn’t really need to hear the whole thing.

“Anyway the number of numbered Earths and even each lettered Earth we’ve been able to catalog and confirmed are in the thousands, all have infinite numbers of Earths or alternate dimensions that spawned from them like that the old tree branch scenario I was just telling you about. Take the Justice Lords for example, that was an alternate world based on the main Earth 12’s A line.”

Bruce frowned, “I would’ve thought the Justice Lord’s world was an entirely different world than our line.”

“Nope, it was just an alternate version were several things happened differently that led to the heroes of that world taking over. Now Earth Three, that dimension has all their morals reversed: good is bad, bad is good, the heroes are evil, and the villains are righteous. I sincerely hope he didn’t end up there, can you imagine what an evil Batman would be like?”

“I’m more worried about the current Earth One or the 52’s. I know enough about multi-verse theory to know that the current mainline tends to bleed into other worlds and I take it from your description the current Earth one is not very pleasant.”

“That would be an understatement, but yes, elements from that world could cross into others more easily than most making even more worlds for Terry to get lost in. Do you see what I’m trying to say here Bruce?”

“The way I see it you have to narrow your search pattern. You don’t seem to think he’s gone out of our sector DC, find out what the device is capable of, and find out as far he could have gone, from there it’ll be easier to narrow down.”

Richie put a hand on his chin, he seemed to be deep in thought. “I guess we could use Dr. Seuss method.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “And that would be…”

“The way to find a missing something is to find out where it’s not. But Bruce, that’s still going to take up a lot of time and I can’t be sure if the world he’s stuck in is going faster or slower than ours. He could be there for years and here it might only be a few days or vice versa.”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Richie sighed as he looked over at the device and fought the urge to kick it. “I suppose if I got Timecode’s notes I might be able to figure out where he went wrong and narrow the search a bit more.”

Bruce nodded going over to retrieve them. “They’re here in the lab I’ve also got the recording Terry use before he cut off communications. It’s not much, but we’ve worked with less.”

Richie still looked less than enthusiastic about the prospect of once again rebuilding a broken Time Machine that had turned into a dimensional portal generator. “When I was a kid, just starting out as Virgil’s sidekick-I mean partner, we both looked up to a lot of heroes but Batman was always my favorite. It wasn’t because you were the infamous Dark Knight or even because you had no superpowers and had to rely on your brains, it was because you seemed to be able to do the impossible. That’s essentially what you are asking me to right now. The amount of work, time, and _luck_ I’m going to need to even attempt to pull this off is just blowing my mind, and that’s saying something.” Richie looked almost disappointed at his own realization. “This really is impossible and I’m not Batman.”

Bruce looked at the younger man already in his mid-50s, his blonde hair dyed to hide the gray but they could still be seen in his eyebrows. He had no part in mentoring Gear or Static he just kept an eye on them as they learn the ropes for themselves. But that didn’t stop him from silently encouraging them on the right path. Bruce Wayne awarded both of them scholarships to fine schools and awarded Richie with the internship at Wayne Tech Industries after he graduated from MIT after barely 2 years. It proved a useful investment much of Batman’s modern technology was based or realized on gears designs and knowhow. He left when Powers took over even though he was offered a small fortune to stay.

It was important to Bruce that this smart mind was given a proper outlet, too many other brilliant scientists became criminals or used their knowledge in ways they never should have. Richard Foley was one of the few that never swayed and it was why he was asking this brilliant young man to do something no one had ever done before. He gave Dick and Tim all the training he could but in the end he failed them. He kept his distance with Virgil and Richie and they flourished. It wasn’t fair, but few things in life where. But one thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to lose another partner.

“You’re right, you’re not Batman, but I don’t need Batman right now I need Gear. Everything is impossible until it’s done once. That’s how I made the impossible happened, I did things nobody else had and I pushed myself beyond my limits. Now it’s your turn.”

Richie stated at the man he had idolized for years. Bruce Wayne, Batman thought he could do this, there was no hesitation or wavering in his voice and that 14-year-old kid inside of him was both jumping for joy and praying he wouldn’t let his personal favorite hero down.

He looked back at the machine and then back to Bruce Wayne. “I’d better call my husband and tell him I have another special commission job.” Which was code for superhero IT work.

Bruce nodded, “Tell Virgil it might be a long job.”

“Oh believe me, I know this is going to be a long job I was kind of hoping he’d come over to help, the more people searching the better the odds.”

Bruce frowned at that. While he knew Gear could benefit from additional help there were very few people with the knowledge and the clearance to actually assist him. Bruce may be an old war horse but he was a very unpopular one. He had burned a lot of bridges over the years and there was one thing he was never very good at, apologizing. Especially when he was right, not a lot of people wanted to hear the truth and when he was at fault he certainly didn’t want to admit it. Virgil Hawkins a.k.a. Static Shock was not very happy with him mainly because the last job he had asked Richard to do kept him away from home for quite a while. This time would be even longer.

“Hey Virg… Yeah another special commission project… Oh nothing big, Bruce is just asking me to rewrite the laws of quantum physics again.”

Bruce had a sick feeling in his gut that his once solitary quiet cave was about to get a lot more crowded.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Earth 16:**

Terry sat on a chair in the Bat Cave nursing a couple of chamomile tea. Normally he preferred coffee but after realizing he had just jumped dimensions with no feasible way of returning home he needed something to calm his nerves. Dick had been with him most of the time only disappearing every now and then to inform Batman of the new situation. Bruce was not going to be happy about this.

Terry glanced up at the glass case that held the uniform of the second Robin, Jason Todd, who died at the hands of the Joker. He couldn’t help but wonder what else was different in this world. It seems so similar when he first got here by now the differences were glaring. He felt so stupid for not realizing that the Time Machine shouldn’t have worked or least questioned why it did.

He looked away from the case and suddenly Batman and Nightwing were at his side. He didn’t hear them come in but he had been a little distracted. Nightwing glanced between his mentor and his new friend and decided to break the ice.

“It’s going to be all right Terry will figure this out.” Terry raised an eyebrow as if he was unable to believe that any one person could have that much optimism. “I didn’t say it was going to be easy. Let’s just start with protocol.”

Terry groaned and put down his teacup. “Yeah, since the protocol for time travel is to keep your mouth shut while dimensional travel you have to give as much information as possible. Slag I’ve lost so much time!”

Batman was unfamiliar with the word “slag” but after years of having Dick make up his own words and have them catch on he was used to it. He did suspect it was a curse though.

“Then let’s not waste any more. The Justice League has been analyzing the data from your suit when you first came over and we have a theory.”

Terry perked up at this, any theory was worth listening to. “A good theory or a bad theory?”

“A possible helpful one. From what we’ve gathered we suspect that you landed in the right place and time just the wrong world.”

“How is that helpful?”

“It means that despite how different our worlds were there was something that connected them. The machine couldn’t go directly back into the past, so it veered off but it still searched for something close enough to its original destination.”

Terry thought for a moment than his eyes widened in realization.” The Joker kidnapping Robin!”

Batman nodded. “That’s what we suspect at least. We believe that your world and ours shared this event and that’s why you ended up here.”

Terry tried not to get too hopeful it was only a theory after all but it was the best one they had. “If that’s the case then I’m going to need to tell you everything about what happened to Tim in my world.” Terry glanced at Nightwing and saw he was shifting uncomfortably but made no moves to exit the room.

“Keep in mind I don’t know all the details just what I’ve heard from the people in my world. My Bruce covered the event up pretty good and there were no files for me to look into later. I should also warn you that this event didn’t just hurt Tim it affected everybody.” Terry looked directly at Dick as he said the last part but the other man didn’t waver.

“I know this isn’t going to be easy to hear,” said Dick trying to reassure Terry, “but it’s in your past and you’ve made a change for the better here. I want to help you, _we_ want to help you.” Dick announced as he stood by his mentor who placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulders. The image was meant to be supportive but it just made Terry feel sad. The dynamic duo no longer stood together in his world, they haven’t for a long time. Maybe this world would be different or maybe it was just too soon, he hoped it was the former.

To be continued…

Next time: Terry opens up about what really happened to the Bat Family in his world and Batman of Earth 16 makes a shocking discovery.

 

Please read and review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes: Sorry if all the multidimensional talk got a little confusing but if it was simple then Terry would have no problem going home and where would the fun be in that? Forgive me if I don’t get all the technical details 100% correct I’m pretty much going by my observations since I haven’t read every single DC comic in existence. The names Gear used for identifying dimensions “Earth One”, “Earth Two”, “Earth Three” really exists and is how DC names the multiple Earths with the heroes have gone to. The 52’s is DC’s current universe and it really did get completely reset after the events of “Flashpoint”  
> I even tried coding the worlds to narrow it down even further. For example: “A” stands for animated, meaning this universe is based on the cartoon version, “C” stands for comic universe, “FF” is a fanfiction, “TV” is from a TV live-action show, “M” is for movie, “I” is for imagination, “X” is a crossover, “N” stands for novel, “U” means it’s unknown or unwritten. I’m sure there’s more but if you hear someone referring to these code letters that’s what they mean. Still confused, just asked me I’m still tring to figure some of this out myself.


	10. Someone Else's Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry tells Batman and Nightwing about the tragic fall of the Bat Family and Batman discovers something very interesting about their new house guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in the DC universe except some comics.
> 
> I don’t know why but I had the hardest time writing this chapter even though it was shorter than my usual chapters. Maybe some weird form of writers block since I was actually more eager to write the next few chapters than this one? I don’t know but I will have at least one more chapter before Christmas maybe two but I can’t promise. Also I need recommendations from my readers on what to call Terry when he’s in uniform. I can’t call him Batman, Bruce would never allow that, Batman Beyond just doesn’t quite roll off the tongue and BB is already taken by a Beast Boy. The only thing I can think of is Black Bat but I know that name’s already been taken and in the off chance it I may write a sequel it would be weird to have two characters named the same if I decided to include Cassondra. So, any suggestions?

 

**Someone Else’s Future**

Terry was glad that only Batman and Nightwing were here to listen to his origin story. This might be a little too traumatizing for Tim. He just finished up telling the former dynamic duo about how his father worked for Bruce’s old company and stumbled upon Powers’ plot to make nerve gas and how that secret had led to his murder. He told them how he had discovered Bruce’s identity as the former Batman and how after asking for his help and being turned down he stole the bat suit and made his debut as the new Batman. He told them about the basic stuff like a few of his new recurring villains, the fate of some of their old ones and finally about the Bat family’s last stand.

“Keep in mind half of what I know is only verified by Barbara Gordon and a few tidbits from Bruce. I didn’t even know about Dick Grayson’s involvement until I met up with him almost a year later.”

Both the current Batman and Nightwing nodded in encouragement waiting for Terry to tell the tale even though they knew it wasn’t going to be pleasant.

“In my time we were having issues with this new mysterious villain and his henchmen. He knew a lot more than your average villain about both Bruce and myself but while we’re investigating, the boss himself crashed a party we were attending. To everyone’s surprise especially Bruce’s it was the Joker himself. After that Bruce was trying to deny that it was the real Joker then tried to have me hang up my cowl. I wasn’t getting any answers from him and so I went to Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon for a better explanation.”

Dick didn’t interrupt but he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Barbara as the new commissioner for Gotham. He knew she’d do a good job.

“She told me how a long time ago Robin, Tim Drake, went out alone on patrol as Robin and never came back. Batman of course investigated but this time the Joker covered his tracks. Usually he likes to be found but this time he took his time. Tim was missing for weeks without so much as a lead. Nightwing had come in to help even though at the time he and Bruce barely talked to each other.”

Dick frowned at the thought. Sure he and Bruce fought sometimes but what kid didn’t fight with their parents every now and then. Even though they argued about him joining the Police Academy there was still no doubt in his mind that Bruce cared. He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to their counterparts in Terry’s world to break up such a partnership.

“I don’t know when it happened exactly but while he was in the Joker’s clutches Tim finally broke and told the Joker all of Batman’s secrets. Secrets that the Joker used to tear the Bat family apart even further. He had managed to kidnap Alfred and was threatening him with the machine gun. Nightwing and Batman went to rescue him but it had been a long time since Bruce had worked with Dick and he forgot one of his oldest roles, never stand in front of your partner. Nightwing was in pursuit when Bruce jumped ahead of him blocking his view with his cape and the Joker opened fire.”

Terry had to look away at the shocked expression from Batman. He was hard to read if you didn’t know how but Terry knew this was very upsetting. He wished he didn’t have to continue because this was just going to get worse.

“Nightwing was hurt, bad. Bruce managed to get him out of his suit and called for an ambulance but the Joker had taken Alfred and escaped forcing Bruce to pursue. He was able to save Alfred in the end but once again the Joker got away with Tim still in his custody.”

Terry pause for a minute wondering how much more he should tell when Batman spoke up.

“How badly was Nightwing injured?” Again you had to know how to read Bruce to catch any form of emotion but even if you didn’t you could tell he was very worried. Dick was still standing beside him his face blank and emotionless as he waited to hear the fate of his counterpart.

“It was really bad, he lost an eye, has limited use of one arm, and to this day still has a bullet in his spine. He essentially had to relearn how to walk again. His days on the trapeze were over and he never put the uniform back on again.”

Terry couldn’t help but notice the subtle gesture in Batman’s hand almost as if he was going to put a hand on Dick’s shoulder for support but then thought better of it. He also saw Nightwing glance at Batman and the two had an almost inaudible conversation. Or perhaps they would simply talk about this in private later. Terry was only halfway done with a story after all.

“It was shortly after that the Joker sent Batman and Batgirl an invitation. He and Harley Quinn were waiting for them in the rundown ruins of the old Arkham Asylum building. That’s where he revealed the gruesome details about what he had done to Tim Drake. He had used stolen technology from Cadmus along with his own brand of Joker venom to mold the poor kid into a miniature version of himself. Tim was tortured, brainwashed, and essentially driven insane at the hands of that monster.

“During the fight Harley fell off a long side of the building and while her body was never found she was presumed dead. As for the Joker, he tried to get Tim Drake to shoot Batman but there was just enough of Tim Drake left to resist. But after such a long and painful ordeal the kid snapped, shot the Joker, and killed him instead.”

Batman and Nightwing were both silent but clearly distraught. Their Tim may have escaped this fate but it didn’t change the fact that this had happened to another version of someone they loved very much.

“It took Tim over a year in a psychiatric hospital to recover but Batman never took a partner again after that. Barbara took time off to help Tim but never went back out as Batgirl again either. Her father, the original Commissioner Gordon help them cover up the incident but it left a stain on the family and was forever tainted after that. What they didn’t know at the time was that the Joker had inserted a microchip in the back of Tim’s head with his own DNA and memories that, over time, turned Tim Drake into the new Joker.”

Nightwing looked pale and spoke for the first time since story started. “That was the information I found on the chip. If you hadn’t helped us when you did Tim might’ve… Dear God.”

Terry founded it a little endearing that whether in the future or the past Dick Grayson always thought about others first. His future was painful and full of hardships but here he was focusing on his little brother. He hoped that this Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne wouldn’t have the same falling out as the ones in his world did. He could tell they still cared about each other even if time hadn’t healed old wounds.

“Back in my time the Joker had managed to break into the Bat cave and attacked Bruce nearly killing him. I was on my own for most of the investigation after that but I did manage to find a clue that linked the Joker to Tim Drake and when I confronted him I found out that he was using Tim’s body to do his dirty work making him forget right afterwards. Tim had a history of mental illness after the incident so he never questioned any unusual nightmares or lingering gaps in his memory so no one caught on until it was almost too late. I barely managed to beat the Joker by frying the circuitry in Tim’s head and got him to a hospital. He’s okay now physically but no doubt this set him back quite a bit mentally.”

The room fell silent as Terry finished his tail. He hoped this was enough, Bruce had said the incident with the Joker and Tim Drake was a possible link between their worlds but then since he interfered did that interfere with the link as well? Finally Bruce spoke.

“That should be enough information for now. If all goes as planned we will be leaving for the Watchtower within the hour.” And without another word Bruce went further into the Bat cave.

Terry didn’t know what to make of it, it wasn’t unusual for Bruce to hide his emotions but it was almost like he was more disturbed by this then Terry thought he would be. But then again this Bruce was younger and also lost a Robin. Time could also be a factor.

He glanced at Nightwing who was looking a little pale. There was no doubt that Dick was disturbed by Terry’s story. “You want to head upstairs? I’m starting to get a little claustrophobic down here.” He said more for Dick’s benefit than his. Dick nodded and followed Terry up the stairs and behind the old grandfather clock. Alfred wasn’t in the kitchen but there was a hot plate of freshly baked cookies waiting for the two of them. Neither of them were very hungry.

Nightwing sat at the table his chin resting in his hands and seemed to be deep in thought. Terry patiently waited for Dick to say something wanting to give the other boy a chance to digest all the information he had just learned.

“It must’ve been tough for Bruce,” Dick suddenly said. “Having two injured kids to worry about at the same time.” Terry couldn’t look Dick in the eye. There was a part of the story that he had left out hoping it wouldn’t come up.

But Dick was raised by the Batman he could easily see Terry was trying to hide something. “So what happened after that? I know you said that my counterpart and Batman didn’t get along but I can’t see my other self trying to escape the manor if I was injured as badly as you said. I would think they would put their differences aside to help Tim recover.”

Again Terry looked away and a feeling of dread crept into Dick stomach. “What is it you’re not telling me?” Terry sighed and finally relented.

“Bruce sent Tim to recover in a private hospital, the best that money could buy. I don’t know how much he was involved with his recovery but Bruce cut off all communications with him even after he got better.”

Dick looked at Terry wide-eyed with disbelief. “That can’t be right. You said yourself you didn’t know the whole story. And I know for a fact that I would not have stood for any of that, _‘I need to stay away from my family to keep them safe’_ bullshit!” Terry sighed again he had been hoping to avoid this.

“I know Mr. Grayson didn’t abandon Tim, he was the one that help me find your counterpart. But after the incident Mr. Grayson officially cut himself off from Bruce entirely.” The look on Dick’s face was one of shocked, disbelief, and anger.

“No, there’s no way I would just abandon Bruce without giving him a chance to explain... I know him, emotions are not his strong suit but even if his visits went poorly-“

“Bruce never came to visit.” Terry interrupted. “He sent Alfred with a replacement Nightwing suit but he never came to visit his Dick Grayson.” Terry didn’t expect Dick to pound the table so hard it almost cracked. He jumped back in surprise.

“You’re wrong, Bruce may be emotionally constipated but he wouldn’t just…” His voice was now a mixture of anger and hurt similar to the tone Mr. Grayson had when he first told Terry the story. “He wouldn’t just abandon his kids.” Terry came up and laid a hand on Dick’s shoulder. He stiffened a little but didn’t pull away.

“I don’t know what else to say, like you said I’ve only heard parts of the story and the gap that Bruce could fill he’s not filling.” Suddenly Dick stood up but kept his back to Terry.

“That maybe your Bruce, but that’s not mine.” And without another word he marched upstairs presumably to visit Tim and prepare him for the temporary move to the watchtower. Terry wanted to follow but feared he might be intruding so he sat back down at the table and glared at the plate of cookies now cold on the table as if they were responsible for this mess.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Alfred Pennyworth approached his long time employer and surrogate son who was seated at the Bat Computer multitasking. He frowned when he saw he was watching a recording of Dick and Terry having a conversation in the kitchen and frown even more when he heard what they were arguing about.

“You do realize that when Master Dick discovers that you’ve been hiding recorders around the manor again he will not take it well.” Bruce stared at the monitor still watching as Dick left the room leaving Terry alone in the kitchen. “I know you are aware of this but Master Dick is correct, you and your counterpart are very different people.”

Alfred is probably the only one who could read Bruce’s emotions better than Dick and he could see him calculating and trying to find the reasoning behind his counterpart’s actions. He knew that if he let this continue Bruce would drive himself crazy.

“Might I recommend that you cease worrying about your counterpart’s past actions and focus on the task at hand. Master Timothy is still in need of recovery and seeing as how I just chased away a strange green bird from his window, I suggest we leave soon.”

Bruce groaned knowing that yet another meta had tried to sneak into his house. After Tim was secure he made a mental note to seriously increase security around the house. “Preparations are almost ready and after Tim is settled in I’m having a _long_ talk with the team.”

“Very good sir, just please try not to scare them too much, they are only concerned about Master Timothy’s well-being.”

“If their concern is causing them to ignore the rules it creates a greater risk for all of us.” Bruce was silent for a moment before continuing. “There are too many involved as it is and too many people know too much.” Sensing what was really concerning Bruce Alfred once again offered his wisdom.

“If you are implying that your counterpart cut himself off from his entire family to spare them greater harm I think you find that he was the one who wounded them the deepest. I know you’ll never make the same mistake, at least not as long as I am alive. And if you do and I am no longer here to remind you then I shall be forced to haunt you until you’re dying day.”

Bruce cracked the rare smile at his old friend, grateful for his guidance. Suddenly the program he was waiting on beeped indicating it was complete. While overtime Bruce had learned to let people in he was still paranoid by nature. So far the DNA analysis he had run on Terry McGinnis had come up negative for any matches. He was not surprised by this and he was also not surprised to find no record of any possible mothers in this time. But what did surprise him was that a positive match came back for his father.

“Oh dear.” Alfred commented as he saw the name flashing across the screen.

**Bruce Wayne 99.97% positive paternal match.**

Bruce glared at the screen. Sometimes he wished his paranoia wasn’t always justified.

To be continued…

Next time: Batman’s trust is once again tested even if Terry has no idea why. But as the League and the Team discussed what to do about the newcomer Terry learns that Bart Allen is keeping a dangerous secret. A secret that involves a member of the bat family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The scene which Terry is describing the final fate of Nightwing was never revealed in the DCAU but it was turned into a story arc in the Batman Beyond comic book series and the graphic novel Batman Beyond: Hush Beyond. While this was made to fit into the DCAU the timing is a little off since in the story Dick Grayson told Terry that Bruce hadn’t worked with a partner in a very long time when he made the mistake and Dick was gunned down. But since I doubt Robin went solo and was still in his early to mid teens when he was captured by the Joker it indicated he was still working with Bruce in the movie. But in the comics it was almost implied that Nightwing’s fall took place closer to when Bruce retired. If it was any other villain besides the Joker it honestly would’ve worked better for the story and the timing would’ve matched up but since it’s the only story we have telling us what happened to Dick Grayson in this universe I’m just going to ignore the few inconsistencies. At least this does explain why Dick was not involved in the search for Tim Drake in the Batman Beyond movie even though he was mentioned.
> 
> That’s enough geek talk out of me see you next time.
> 
> Please read and review!


	11. Trust is like a Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman's trust is tested as he leans more about Terry and Bart asks Terry for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Young Justice, Batman Beyond, or DC Comics.
> 
> I really did try to get this up before Christmas, I really did, but so many things went awry it wasn’t even funny. I had a good chunk of this chapter written when I started getting a lot of extra hours at work, which is a good thing but it made my holiday schedule really hectic. Then my sister comes to town almost a week before I was expecting her and while it’s great seeing family again I really need quiet and concentration to write, something I was not going to get while she was here. And Christmas day my eye started bothering me and still is. Don’t get me wrong it was a good holiday but it left me so exhausted afterwards. Anyway, enough complaining out of me, onto the story.

 

Trust is Like a Mirror

 

Terry had no idea what he did wrong but shortly after the argument with Dick in the kitchen the Batman, not Bruce, barely let him out of his sight. Terry tried asking what was wrong but only got a strange glare back. Not the usual Bat glare this was something… different. It was part accusing, part curiosity, in part… something else that Terry couldn’t quite make out. He tried asking Dick if he had done anything wrong but the other young man simply shared his confusion.

Soon enough Tim was relocated to the Watchtower via something called a Zeta tube, something his boss would _never_ allow in his cave, but as Terry was about to follow Batman stopped him.

“You need clearance to enter the Watchtower.” Again this just confused Terry who was under the impression that he already had it.

“Okay so just give me clearance and we can be on our way.” Batman’s stare lingered for a moment.

“It’s not that simple.” Now Terry was just getting irritated.

“Look, did I do something to upset you or make you suspicious? I’ve answered every question you’ve have for me, followed all your rules except the one which saved your kid. And since I haven’t been going around kicking puppies within the last hour I don’t know what suddenly changed. I thought we had trust.”

“So did I.” said Batman in a low cryptic voice.

“And what the slag is that supposed to mean?” Batman raises eyebrow at the unusual slang phrase but continued to glare.

“You’ve been keeping something from me.” At this Terry went from angry to generally confused.

“And what exactly am I keeping from you? Granted I haven’t told you my whole life story but you’re going to have to be a little more specific.” But again Batman just stared at him as if the answer was obvious. Not getting the response he wanted Batman waved his hand and a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. Standing before Terry was the legendary Martian Manhunter. He may not have met the hero in person but it didn’t take a genius to figure out why Batman had called him here.

“Wow, you really have trust issues. You’re so paranoid that you’ll have your friend force himself into my mind.” At this the Martian Manhunter raised a hand in a gesture meant to calm the boy down.

“No one is forcing you Terry but if you wish entrance to the Watchtower we must make sure that you are not a threat.” Terry rolled his eyes then looked back to Nightwing who was silently watching the encounter.

“Nightwing can you tell your boss that too much paranoia is not good for a person.” But instead of support Nightwing looked between his mentor and the Martian and lowered his eyes.

“I think….we should play it safe.” Terry felt like he had just been slapped in the face, he thought for sure Nightwing would be on his side. He only knew Mr. Grayson briefly in his world but he was already getting the impression that like Bruce, this Dick was a very different person.

“Fine.” He said in a bitter tone looking away from the other boy. “Since it’s three against one I guess I don’t have a choice in this matter.”

“You do have a choice, you can choose the say no.” Batman said in an even tone all the while watching to see how Terry would react.

“Oh, like I have any other option! I’m not nearly tech savvy enough to try and get myself home, any chance I have is up there.” He said pointing up indicating the Watchtower. “You do realize that if you were in my position you would refuse and find a way up there yourself. Every Bat instinct of mine is telling me this is a very bad idea. You talk about trust but how do I know you’re all not secretly evil or trying to use my knowledge of the future for something. Trust is a two-way street Batman and so far I’m not getting very much.”

“Like I said, it’s your choice.” Batman said making a clear he was not changing his mind. Once again Terry was sure something had set him off but he still had no idea what. He didn’t like this, not one bit, but if ever wanted to get home and see his family again he had no choice.

“Fine, let’s just get this over with.” Terry said as he sat in the chair next to the large green alien. “Just to me one favor Mr. J'onzz.”

“You have a request?”

“Yeah, you have my permission to show Batman anything he wants.” Everyone in the room was a little surprised by this request including Batman. “Especially the part about him winding up an old, bitter and lonely old man.” And with that the room fell into silence as J'onn J'onzz got to work. It was a strange sensation for Terry to have somebody rifling through his thoughts. More than once he had to resist the urge to block him. The sensation didn’t feel invasive but it still made him feel vulnerable. In just a few minutes it was over and Terry sighed in relief.

“Happy now?” Terry said getting up from his chair. Everyone looked expectantly at J'onn who seemed a little disturbed by what he saw. At first Terry was worried he might’ve seen the time he spent in juvenile hall but then it occurred to him if there were other Martians currently on this earth than he would have known that the Martian Manhunter of his world was the sole survivor of Mars. If he had any loved ones they be dead or never born. He wondered what else was different about the worlds that John saw.

Composing himself J'onn looked at Terry with an unreadable expression. “Thank you Terry, we will do our best to help return you to your home.” He then turned to Batman. “It is safe to allow him access, he has no ill intentions.”

_‘Finally’,_ Terry thought. _‘All it took was risking my future, myself and have my mind put in a blender. Piece of cake.’_

Nightwing walked up to the tube entrance and program the machine to allow Terry access. He turned to the other boy with a smile one which Terry did not return.

“Look Terry, I’m sorry but we had to play it safe. It’s just-“ but Terry cut him off.

“No I get it, don’t trust anybody, don’t let anyone in, isn’t that the bat family motto?” Nightwing frowned almost looking sad but Terry was still too angry to let it go just yet. “Guess that’s why you and Batman haven’t had a falling out yet. You’re both on the same page.” One look at Dick’s face and Terry knew he went too far but before he could try to apologize the Zeta tube opened in Nightwing stepped through.

“I… I’ll see you later Terry.”

“Nightwing wait, I-“ but he was already gone. “Slag it!” He was so distracted with Nightwing he almost missed what J'onn said to Bruce as he entered the Zeta Beam light.

“He does not know.” Was all he got before he vanished from the Batcave.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

There were many things Batman did not like. One of the biggest things on his list was surprises. He hated surprises and finding out that this hero from another dimension was his biological son really through him for a loop. If he thought he was unprepared when he decided to take in Dick he was even more unprepared now. He had no idea what to do with this information. Technically Terry was not his child he was the other Bruce’s but after years of rebuilding his family to suddenly find out that he had a blood relative left him very conflicted.

It wasn’t just the fact that Terry was his son but it seems as though Terry had lied about it and try to hide the fact from him. He had told him that his father was murdered and he had only found out about Bruce being Batman by chance. That was either a lie or very bizarre coincidence. And Batman did not believe in coincidences.

His story didn’t match up which made Bruce feel bitter and angry that he allowed Terry into his home so easily. He had truly wanted to trust the young man but now it seems he couldn’t. And he couldn’t allow Terry into the Watchtower until he knew for a fact that he posed no danger. He also didn’t like asking J'onn to find out Terry’s intentions but he needed to know the truth.

Of course Terry was angry and he was right, he himself would not allow someone to openly go through his mind like he was asking Terry to do. The boy is either a very good actor or sleeper agent but after the incident with Red Arrow everyone had to be extra cautious.

Once John was done he gave his okay. Bruce couldn’t help but wonder what he saw and what the real story was.

“He does not know.” John said as Terry and Dick left for the Watchtower bickering along the way. That just left them with more questions. How did Terry not know Bruce was his biological father? While he wouldn’t put it past his older self to possibly have a one night stand he was usually very cautious. But still accidents can happen and if the mother never told him or told him not to interfere than he supposed it was possible for Terry not to know. But what he refused to believe was a coincidence was that Terry just happened upon a long retired Bruce Wayne and accidentally discovered that he was Batman. Even though J'onn said Terry had described his first meeting accurately that meant there is still something missing in this puzzle.

“My counterpart has to know, from what Terry says he’s even a more paranoid man than myself and there’s no way he wouldn’t have done a DNA test just as I had.”

“Why do you think he has not told the boy?”

“There could be a number of reasons but if Terry doesn’t know himself than we’ll only have educated guesses to go on, not enough evidence.”

“Do you think perhaps that you should inform him?” But Batman shook his head.

“We don’t know why my counterpart has not told him there might be a very good reason.” _‘Or a selfish one._ ’ He said to himself thinking about some of his counterpart’s more questionable actions. Still, he was reluctant to be the one to break the news to Terry in case there really was a good reason. J'onn gave him a questioning look.

“If you think that is wise.” Batman collected Terry’s blood sample intending on showing it to the Atom for further analysis.

“It probably isn’t.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Terry arrived at the Watchtower he was grateful Nightwing hadn’t completely run off. He ran up and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

“Look Nightwing, I’m sorry, that was a stupid thing for me to say.” While Nightwing still wasn’t smiling he wasn’t trying to run.

“Maybe but maybe there’s a ring of truth to it.”

“Well… paranoia does seem to run in the family but trust me you’re not nearly as bad as my Bruce.” Nightwing turned to him with a serious expression.

“He’s… He’s been burned a lot and so have I. There was an incident when I was leading The Team.” Terry wasn’t sure which team he meant possibly the Teen Titans, but he didn’t want to interrupt. “A group of our younger members were in trouble including Robin and out of the blue this new hero shows up and saves the day. We checked him out but not thoroughly enough and even though I had my doubts I wanted to believe he was here to help us. That decision nearly cost my entire team their lives.”

Now Terry felt like a real jerk. Nightwing was just protecting his team and family and he went and threw it back in his face. “Sorry, it’s just easy to forget sometimes that while bat paranoia is often overkill it’s justified a little too often.” Finally a smile started creeping back onto Dick’s face. Terry had to admit he liked Dick’s smile more than his frown. He also noticed a small strand of hair on the side of Dick’s face slightly out of place. Terry had the urge to reach up and brush it away. It was almost like his hand was moving on its own violation when suddenly-

“Nightwing, your back!” Terry jerked his hand back in surprise. Perhaps he imagined it but it looked a little like Dick had wanted him to do it. At least he wasn’t pulling away. The person that interrupted them was a tall redheaded girl with green skin hovering a few inches off the ground. It took her a few moments to realize that Nightwing was not alone.

“Oh, and you brought a guest.” Dick smiled up at her and gesture to Terry.

“M’gann this is Terry, Terry this is M’gann also known as Miss Martian.” M’gann extended her hand and Terry shook it. It seems his hunch about Martian Manhunter was correct. They were more Martians in this universe. He wondered if it was just the three Nightwing had mentioned or if there were more still alive on Mars.

“Nice to meet you Terry, are you that new Batman from the future that saved Robin? I mean another dimension, which is in the future.” Terry’s eyes widened behind his bat issued shades. He thought the bats like to keep their issues to themselves. Apparently they did because Nightwing face palmed.

“Seriously? Who told you about that, we were trying to keep this on a need to know basis.” M’gann looked little abashed and blush slightly.

“Bart kind of let it slip while we were visiting Tim. Sorry I blurted that out, I didn’t know it was a secret.” Nightwing let out a huge sigh.

“You do realize that Bart and everyone who broke protocol is going to be in for an earful from Batman. And everyone else is going to get a reminder.” But M’gann just put her hands across her chest.

“Everyone was really worried Nightwing.”

“We sent a communication saying Robin was fine.” But at the word “fine” M’gann scoffed.

“Says the guy who came to the mountain after a head injury and passed out in the training room because you were also bleeding from a knife wound that you didn’t tell anybody about. You classify that as _‘fine’_ too.” Nightwing’s cheeks reddened as Terry snickered trying to hide it behind his hand.

“Okay I get it but right now Robin’s fi-“ he almost said the ’F’ word but M’gann sent a glair back at him. “I mean recovering with only minor injuries. Better?”

“It’ll do for now.”

“Regardless Batman’s not happy, especially with Bart.”

“I know you been taking some time off Nightwing but Bart’s been acting really strange lately especially when Robin went missing. Do you think he knew something bad was going to happen to him?”

Nightwing looked thoughtful and Terry couldn’t help but wonder the same thing.

“I’ll see about talking to him later if he’s still avoiding Black Canary.” The answer seemed to satisfy M’gann at least for the time being.

“Well since the secret’s out and you brought him to the Watchtower how about we show Terry around?” Terry looked at Dick as if asking if this was all right.

“The League is going to be trying to help him get home but until then he’ll be staying with us. Might as well get to know The Team before we have any more green birds flying into our windows.” M’gann covered her mouth in surprise.

“Garfield was over there too? He said he was running out for some exercise.”

Terry got the feeling somebody else was in for another lecture. He was just glad it wasn’t him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once again Bruce really wished his paranoia wasn’t justified. Between himself, J’onn and the Atom the three of them were able to piece together how Terry was Bruce’s son, had no knowledge of it, and yet still found Bruce to become the new Batman.

The answer was Cadmus it seemed in whatever world they existed in they caused trouble. The Atom was able to read Terry’s DNA down to the molecular level and discovered that Bruce’s DNA was introduced through another man who Terry believed was his real father. It was really quite sophisticated work. Warren McGinnis had his reproductive system altered to match Bruce’s, most likely without his knowledge or consent. That answer the “how” question but it still didn’t answer the ”why” question.

That answer was found when John informed them of another Cadmus incident from Terry’s memory, one that involved their Dick Grayson. It seemed that the Batman in that universe had made himself such a strong figure that some people actually feared what would happen if man actually did die. Similar to the way they currently viewed Superman in this universe. And like Superman their first answer was a clone. But it wasn’t clone of Bruce Wayne, the bastards had cloned Dick Grayson thinking that the original was too unstable and Dick was the most logical choice for a successor.

They had stolen his DNA along with his memories after he had been gunned down by the Joker and lying unconscious in a hospital bed. The thought made Bruce literally shake with anger at the thought of someone violating his son like that even if it was his counterpart. The problem was they had tried to program the clone to do things that contradicted Dick’s memories. They wanted him to kill and they wanted him to be Batman two things that he knew neither Dick Grayson ever wanted. The programming conflicted so badly that when the clone escaped he went on a killing spree and targeted Batman’s former villains and some of Terry’s current ones feeling that the Batman title had been stolen from him. And then he tried to end Batman’s mission once and for all by destroying Gotham. Terry and the real Dick Grayson helped to stop him and supposedly the clone died in the fight but Bruce was doubtful.

But this meant that Cadmus had a very real interest in creating a new Batman and if they were willing to clone Dick Grayson and alter Warren McGinnis’ reproductive DNA who knows what else they had locked away in their closets. But this also was suspicions in Batman’s mind. It was very possible that Terry might have some unseen subtle programming like Red Arrow and Superboy. This might be what led him to the Bruce Wayne of his world or it could be another form of manipulation. In either case Terry was not consciously aware of the possible manipulation. He wished he knew why his counterpart kept this from him but there could still be a very important reason for keeping him in the dark.

He was going to have to ask J’onn to probe a little deeper just in case and the League needed to be informed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry had learned a lot about Nightwing’s so-called team in these last few hours. For one thing “The Team” really was their name and no one had ever heard of the Teen Titans. He did however recognize a few Titans like Beast Boy from the original team and Bumblebee from Titans East but there were a lot he didn’t recognize.

Obviously Miss Martian didn’t exist in his world since Mars had been wiped out more than 1000 years ago. There was no Supergirl in this world, at least not yet, but there was a Superboy who was the clone of Superman. That was new. He knew about Galatea the clone of Supergirl but Connor Kent didn’t exist in his world either.

There was a different Aqualad named Kaldur not Garth. Although Garth did existed here he chose to take another role. Blue Beetle was different to but Blue Beetle had gone through several different hosts so that didn’t surprise him too much. He had never heard of Wonder Girl, Artemis or Tigris as she was calling herself now, or Kaldur.

Many of the other sidekicks from his time were not here but he is a little surprised to see Virgil Hawkins a.k.a. Static Shock. The guy was a big hero in his time but right now his career was just starting he hadn’t even officially picked the name yet. He wondered if Gear or Richard Foley was around somewhere. Those two seemed to come as a set. They were married in his world after all. But after all these weird changes he decided not to make too many guesses for all he knew this Virgil might be straight. After all his origin story here was a lot different than in his world so who knows.

There were a lot here today mostly to make sure Tim was really okay and not just bat okay. He suspected Bart Allen, the second Kid Flash, was around here somewhere but was probably hiding from Batman. It was a lot to take in at once. And of course the rumors about him must have spread because every once in a while somebody would turn to look at him. Some were looking at him kindly, a lot were curious and some, like Superboy, were giving him a suspicious glare. Not that he could blame them he did just fall out of the sky claiming to be Batman but he was seriously getting tired of all the paranoia. This is why he liked working alone, well, alone with the crazy old man but his League membership was temporary at best.

“Hey Terry, wasn’t it!” Terry jump and nearly took a swing at the person who had startled him. He stopped just short of hitting Kid Flash who dodged the potential attack in the blink of an eye.

“Whoa, sorry I scared ya, I should know better than to startled a bat.” Terry was surprised to see Bart here. He had to know Batman was pissed at him and he had already seen that Tim was OK so why was he risking the man’s wrath in front of everyone.

“Shouldn’t you be in hiding? You know Batman’s here in the tower with us.” The young speedster nervously looked around as if Batman would appear at any moment. Well, truthfully he might.

“Well it’s a worth the risk to get a chance to talk to my IDTTFBBF.” Terry raised an eyebrow.

“Your IDT…what?”

“Inter-dimensional-time-traveling-best-friend-forever!” Before Terry could ask Bart what on Earth he was talking about the young speedster took him by the arm. “I just realized we don’t have a secret handshake! We can’t be IDTTFBBFs without a secret handshake. Let’s go make one!”

“What are you-“ but before he could say another word he was whisked away without anyone even noticing.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick was about to check on Tim again just to say hi when he felt a tap on the shoulder.

“My friend it is good to have you back.” Kaldur said while extending him a hand which Nightwing shook eagerly.

“I’m just here for a visit and to make sure Robin doesn’t get overwhelmed.”

“I do wish you would reconsider, the team has been… unbalanced since you left.”

“I do plan on returning some day but I’m just not ready. Besides you were always the better leader I’m sure you can handle this just give it time.” Dick said with a reassuring smile but Kaldur didn’t smiled back.

“I am glad that you still have confidence in me but the team is much larger than when I led them into battle. It has been tricky trying to relearn everyone’s strengths.”

“Yeah you did kind of leave him with a whole new batch of freshman to look after.” said Artemis as she walked over to join them. “You need a start answering your phone once in a while.” Dick had the decency to look a little sheepish.

“It also might help if we had known that our former leader had been undercover for two years instead of betraying us.” Dick grimaced at Superboy’s tone but he could tell the young man was more hurt than angry both of which were not something he ever wanted to inflict on his teammates and closest friends.

“Connor, don’t start.” M’gann called out as she floated over to join them. “We all know why he did it, the plan really did save a lot of lives and finally gave us an edge over the Light.” Superboy shrugged.

“I’m not here to fight with Nightwing but I think a long talk is way overdue.” Nightwing glanced around and saw all of his friends had been slowly converging on him effectively cornering him. While he had been avoiding this conversation he couldn’t help but smile. All that was missing was a joke from Wally.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry had never been carried by a speedster before, it felt like he was fighting a 100 mile per hour wind but only for a moment. It was not a pleasant experience. It left him a little disoriented and it took him a few more moments to realize he had been brought to an empty room. It looked like a study/lounge area with a few shelves of books, a coffee machine, and several couches. He noted all the exits which was second nature to a bat. He would guess he was probably at the other end of the station from the med bay waiting area where everyone else was gathered. Terry figured that Bart wanted to talk to him and he also wanted privacy. And perhaps he figured it was safer to approach him here at the Watchtower as opposed to the manor which might be booby-trapped by now.

“So Terr, about that handshake, I was thinking there could be a partial slap here fake slapped then to the right-“ but Terry cut him off wanting to know why Bart had literally yanked him out of the med bay waiting room.

“Cut the crap Kid Flash, we both know you didn’t bring me here to show me a secret handshake. I know you’re from the future so you probably knew about the fate of the Bat Family even though Batman probably told you not to share. But I need to know, did you know what was going to happen to Tim?”

Bart fidgeted and glanced around the room every few seconds as if expecting Batman to appear out of the coffee machine or something. “Well sort of, it’s just… It’s kind of complicated.”

“Nightwing said you’ve been hovering around the Bat Family lately, were you trying to warn them or stop it from happening altogether?” Bart was now fidgeting even more Terry sincerely hoped he wasn’t going to start vibrating again. It would be just his luck if Bart fell through the Watchtower and he was the only witness.

“I didn’t want this to happen, Tim’s a really good guy and he’s been a good friend.”

“So what was stopping you, I heard you already changed the past once before.” Impulse did indeed start to vibrate and Terry had to forcibly put a hand on his shoulders and tell him to calm down. All joking aside he really didn’t want to see this kid fall into the vacuum of space.

“It’s because I screwed up.” He sounded sad and frustrated but at least he had stopped vibrating. “I thought I did everything right, I saved my grandpa and we kick the Reach off the planet but…”

Terry waited silently urging the distraught young man to open up.

“But Wally he wasn’t supposed to die!” He shouted as if it took extra energy just to get the truth out. “Over the years we’ve lost a lot of heroes but Wally wasn’t supposed to be one of them. He was supposed to get married and have a set of super speedy twins, but now none of that is going to happen and all of it is my fault because I made a change that I thought would make the world a better place.” His cheerful mask had broken and there were tears dripping down his face but he stubbornly wiped away and looked at Terry with a serious expression.

“But despite all that I was still going to try and help Tim but something else when wrong and it happened too soon. A different event was supposed to be happening right now, and now I don’t know what to think.” Terry let his words sink in, Bart was revealing consequences that he himself had been afraid of. They both knew that there still might be consequences to come.

“What do you mean it happened to soon, what was supposed to happen first?” Once again Bart was looking around making sure they weren’t being overheard.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on all of the Bat Family because a lot of bad things were supposed to happen to them in a short period of time. The first was Barbara Gordon getting shot by the Joker, paralyzing her from the waist down.” Terry’s eyes went wide, that was very different from what had happened in his world. Barbara had never spent any time in a wheelchair as far as he knew.

“Oh God, that’s horrible. How were you planning on stopping it?”

“That’s the thing,” he began ringing his hands. “I wasn’t sure I should.” Terry looked at him incredulously as if he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Seeing as how his words upset Terry, Bart quickly added, “Because she came back even stronger. Barbara Gordon never walked again but she didn’t let this tragedy ruin her life. She became Oracle the world’s greatest computer hacker and has been the eyes and the ears of every hero I can think of. She’s probably saved more lives as Oracle and she ever did as Batgirl. Since changing the past the first time had such a horribly unexpected consequence I was seriously debating whether or not I should interfere. But I must’ve messed up something in the timeline because Tim was attacked first. I still don’t know if Batgirl will stay Batgirl or if she’ll become Oracle. I’m just not sure anymore.”

Terry had to admit that he felt for this young boy had had to make some very hard decisions knowing that there were consequences for both changing things as well as keeping them the way they were.

“I can sympathize.” Terry said meeting the young man’s eyes. “I don’t regret saving Tim but I have no idea how this is going to affect the future especially because it’s no longer my future.” At that Bart perked up a bit.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Ever since I figured out who you are and where you came from I been doing some serious number crunching and I think that since you are not originally from this timeline you can make changes with fewer risks of creating paradoxes. Granted my math with time and dimensional travel is a bit iffy and I’ve already changed the past so new changes are inevitable but you’re the wildcard bro!” Terry had to slow him down to make sure he heard him correctly but it sounded like he had a better shot of changing things because this wasn’t his world.

“So you’re saying I might be able to change a few things and not had the time stream collapse all around me?” Bart scratched his head and looked up thinking about the problem.

“More like you have less of a chance to screw up the time stream.” Terry rolled his eyes but Bart put both his hands on his shoulders looking him straight in the eye. “But we still need that chance because there’s something, rather someone I need you to save. Batman’s not going to let me hang around the family probably for a long while but he’s going to be keeping you close.”

Terry’s eyes narrowed. He knew he couldn’t be talking about Tim he had just escaped his unfortunate fate and Barbara Gordon seems to have missed hers. It didn’t sound like Bart was talking about Batman either and that only left one person.

“Bart what happened to Nightwing in your time?” Terry could feel that the speedster flinch but fought keep his hold and keep eye contact.

“That’s where I’m going to need your help Terry, we need him. I know he doesn’t have a huge amount of confidence in himself at the moment but we will need him, the team will need him, the league will need him, the _world_ will need him. We can’t lose him this time.” Terry gripped Bart’s arms which were still clutching his shoulders as he fought down the fear that was now growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Again, what happened to Nightwing?” Bart almost looked away.

“I don’t know.” Terry actually shook Bart getting a little frustrated by the boy’s cryptic answers.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened!”

“But that’s just it, I really don’t know, no one does.” The fear that was growing and Terry stomach is now creeping up to his throat.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s going to happen soon but with things happening out of order I’m not sure when. But in a very short period of time both Nightwing and Dick Grayson will vanish never to be seen or heard from again.”

 

To be continued…

 

Next time: Both the League and The Team have much to discuss and Terry has another burden added to his overbearing load.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had originally intended for both the Justice League and The Team to have a larger conversation involving Terry but this chapter was already late and I did write some of it in originally but it seemed to interfere with the flow of the story so I cut it down intending to add those bits to the next chapter.
> 
> The following is my impression of the different versions of Batman and Dick Grayson from both Earth 12 and Earth 16 you don’t really need to read this to understand the story if you want to skip it that’s fine.
> 
> I wanted to note that I do feel like Batman of Earth 12 a.k.a. Batman the Animated Series is a very different man than the Batman of Earth 16 a.k.a. Young Justice. According to the creators of Batman the Animated Series Bruce was never a real father to Dick, he was more like a mentor/older brother. I specifically remember an episode where Dick Grayson was kidnapped and held for ransom and while talking with Jim Gordon Bruce referred to him as his ward, not son. And later in the Batman Beyond TV series when people thought Bruce Wayne was going insane the doctors mentioned that he had no family indicating that perhaps Bruce never adopted Dick or Tim or that they had cut themselves off possibly even disinherited themselves. It’s a little hard to say for sure.
> 
> I and a lot of other fans of Young Justice get the impression that the Bruce Wayne in that universe was much more of a parent to Dick than a lot of other incarnations. It’s little things really, a simple touch on the shoulder, cheering Dick up when he was upset with the game of basketball, and in the comics he actually gave a mission to another Justice League member to attend Dick’s 14th birthday party even though Dick said it was okay and that he understood why he couldn’t come. We may be reading into this a little bit but I do think Bruce’s closeness to Dick affected his personality as he grew up.
> 
> I read somewhere and, correct me if I’m wrong, but I think Greg Weisman said that Dick and Bruce never had a falling out during the transition from Robin to Nightwing. He won’t go into detail about it because if there was an off chance, however small, that the series could come back in some way, shape, or form he doesn’t want to spoil things. I can respect that.
> 
> Ironically I think this Dick Grayson’s is actually more Batman-like than some others and I can see why. Robin was 13 when the sidekicks were thinking about forming a team of their own and if Batman had been the traditional, “do as I say don’t question me” Batman than they might’ve run off and form the Teen Titans. But I think this Bruce realized that they were serious and he wasn’t ready to lose his Robin just yet. By forming the team he could control what the team learned through training and still give them real world experiences on missions that weren’t as dangerous as real league missions (or weren’t supposed to be at least). In other words he gave Dick just enough freedom to spread his wings while he started to go through his teenage years but still left a safe haven for him to come home to. This indicates that Batman might’ve taken Dick’s emotions and feelings into consideration. As a result they never had a falling out and since Dick was still with the team and still working pretty effectively Batman even after becoming Nightwing he picked up a lot of Batman’s mannerisms.
> 
> Ironically the Batman than never wanted Dick to become like him now has a son who is very much like him. That’s just my two cents on the matter. It’s this version that I’m drawing some of my character basis from. I’m still trying to keep everyone in character as much as possible this is just an expansion on the characters a little bit. I would have liked to include this in the story but Terry really doesn’t know enough about Dick Grayson’s past to really make the comparison and come to this conclusion on his own. Although he’s at least noticing some of the differences himself.
> 
> That’s it for now, tune in next time for some more original team bonding.
> 
> Please read and review!


	12. The Secret Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart has a Mission for Terry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don’t own Young Justice or Batman Beyond. Never have, never will.
> 
> I know this chapter is late, I have no excuse.

 

 

This Secret Mission

 

Terry was speechless at the news. The words repeated over and over again in his head. “Both Nightwing and Dick Grayson will vanish never to be seen or heard from again.” He thought he had saved the other boy when he prevented the event that led to him being shot by the Joker but he was wrong. This was much worse.

“Bart you need to tell me all that you know.” But the other boy was hesitant. “Please Bart I can’t help him if I don’t know what I’m protecting him from.”

Bart took a deep breath, steadying himself as he remembered the unpleasant story. “In this world the Joker did indeed attack and mentally scar Tim Drake but he didn’t kidnap Alfred while Tim was still in his custody and while Nightwing was shot at during the rescue attempt he was never injured.

“After the Reach made their claim on the Earth the members of the Justice League who were on trial off world tried to escape. None of them made it back, not even Batman. Dick Grayson was forced to leave the mantle of Nightwing behind and he took up the role as the new Dark Knight. He led the team and what was left of the Justice League in a rebellion against the Reach and for a while it looked like our side was winning but one day all communications with him just stopped. His safe house had been ransacked but whatever happened he didn’t go without a fight.”

“But you don’t think it was the Reach?” Questioned Terry figuring since the Reach were already gone and Bart was still concerned it was unlikely that they were the cause.

As expected Bart shook his head. “The Reach didn’t take any active rebellion lightly. They were known to… display anyone who crossed them as a reminder. It seemed like they were still looking for him long after our side discovered his ransacked home. Even when they declared that the new Batman was no more there was still no body. The war only got worse after that, that’s when most of the major heroes started to fall one by one. Wally did say they tried their best to find him but with so much going on in the war they were forced to put it on the back burner. No one ever really knew what happened to him.

Terry’s eyes widened with shock, no wonder this kid risked everything to change the future, he had almost nothing to lose. But apparently the one thing he did have to lose he lost anyway. Nevertheless the two of them now had the same goal, they had to protect Nightwing.

“Were there any clues found when he went missing, anything, even something small would help.” But Bart shook his head again.

“The only thing that we know was that they were strong, fast and efficient. They didn’t even leave any type of calling cards or DNA behind. Sorry, I wish I had more information to give you but that’s all I know.”

Terry sighed, “Can you at least eliminate anyone?”

“Just the Joker who was already dead when Tim…well you know.” Bart said with a little quiver in his voice. “Most of the known criminals tried to get it in with the Reach pretty early on. They didn’t start eliminating other criminals until after Nightwing disappeared.”

“Should we let him know?” Terry asked. “Or Batman maybe? They’re both detectives maybe they’ll be able to figure out something before it’s too late.”

“And just what exactly should we tell them?” Bart asked cocking his head to the side a little. “That we think Nightwing might disappear but we’re not officially sure where, when, how, by whom, or if it’s actually going to happen out. Yeah that’ll go over real well with Batman and Nightwing.”

Terry felt a headache coming on. “All right, point taken, but what do you expect me to do?”

“At this point just keep an eye on him, at least until you’re sent back to your own world. Another reason I didn’t want to tell Nightwing was that if he started investigating on his own he’s likely to try and fix it himself without calling for backup which is exactly what we don’t want him to do. If you’re just hanging out with the other Bats maybe he won’t get as suspicious.”

“Maybe.” Terry thought. “This is worse than what happened with Robin. At least then I knew what was going to happen and how to stop it.” Sometimes not knowing what happened to someone is harder to deal with than anything else.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile another Bat had finally been cornered. M’gann, Connor, Kaldur and Artemis were finally altogether to discuss a few things with Dick. It still felt sad and unnatural that all but one of their founding members were here for this.

“So are you coming back to the team?” Artemis asked with her hand on her hips. The others look at Nightwing expectantly. Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m not sure everyone is going to want me back after that whole undercover fiasco.” He said while looking at Superboy remembering how angrily the clone had yelled at him after finding out that their leader had been lying to them. But surprisingly it was Superboy who responded.

“We never wanted you to leave.” Connor said with a slight scowl while looking away. “We were just mad that you didn’t trust us with something like this, at least us senior members.” Dick understood where they were coming from, the subject of trust was a very delicate subject especially in his family but there were few things his teammates needed to understand.

“It was never about trust, Kaldur was risking his life every day, every moment and your reactions had to be as real as possible. I did plan on telling you about Artemis beforehand but then we found out that Psimon was once again active. With having to put another teammate in grave danger with a powerful mindreader on their side, I felt it was best that the fewer people that knew the better, Wally agreed with me but now I know it was a mistake. And Kaldur wound up being attacked by M’gann because of it.”

“I still feel horrible about that.” M’gann said as Kaldur walked up to the Martian.

“It is all right M’gann, all is forgiven.”

“No, it’s not all right.” She sighed and rubs her arms. “I’ve already talked to Black Canary and my Uncle J’onn about this but you guys deserve to know too. I’ve been abusing my powers to the point where I know it’s not acceptable or right. I’m not quite sure when it started but somehow I started pushing a little harder than I should and that a little harder the next time. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I kept getting such good results and so I kept justifying it to myself. Black Canary recommended I take some time off from the team to relearn how to use on my abilities properly.”

The other members of the team were definitely surprised but only Connor seemed to really upset. “She can’t make you step down, this is our team!”

M’gann put a hand on his face trying to calm him down. “Connor come down, I happen to agree with Black Canary and I’ve already made arrangements with my Uncle J’onn. But I’m not leaving the team I’m just leaving with my uncle to do some training so I won’t be going on missions for a while that’s all.”

Connor seemed appeased but still unsure. “This isn’t all your fault I could see what was happening and I knew what was going on but I kept my mouth shut hoping you’d come to the right decision on your own.”

“No Connor it was my responsibility. It shouldn’t have gotten to the point where I nearly fried Kaldur’s brain and then let it affect my duties when I didn’t scan Green Beetle’s memories as well as I should have.”

The room was quiet for a while letting M’gann’s confession sink in. One by one they each came up to her and embraced her as teammates letting her know that they were there for her.

After hearing M’gann pour out her soul it made Nightwing think about his decisions and his mistakes and knew he had to get a few things off his chest as well.

“Guys there’s something else I think you should now. It wasn’t just Wally’s death that made me leave the team.” Nightwing said in a low voice. He told them about how he had nearly beaten a criminal to death by accident and how he nearly murdered the Joker on purpose. He also had a session with Black Canary coming up and he wasn’t allowing himself back into the field again until she cleared him.

The rest of the Team were just as shocked by his confession as they were of M’gann’s. He half expected them to turn on him but instead they repeated the group-hug but this time he was in the center.

“Dick you idiot.” Artemis said still hugging him tightly. “You should’ve come to us a lot sooner, and you should’ve answered your damn phone, I could have helped you, I _wanted_ to help you.”

The others all shared similar views and agreed with the blonde archer/swordswoman. Somehow the conversation went from everybody confessing horrible things that they had done in the past to how to improve the teams fighting abilities and teamwork.

“I confess I find it a little difficult.” Kaldur stated. “While Wonder Girl’s strength and flight powers are definitely assets she seems to want something more challenging. I am a little unsure how far her training has progressed even with the notes you left me Nightwing.”

“While she is a little eager to learn she’s also very dedicated.” Nightwing put a hand to his chin thinking. “I was supposed to help her on her stealth training but didn’t get very far before I left. I know that was an area she needed improvement on.”

Kaldur nodded. “You can’t get better stealth training than from a Bat. I would asked Robin but with the two of them currently dating I fear she becomes a little too… distracted.

Nightwing still looked a little unsure so Kaldur pressed on. “I must admit I could use a little assistance with training some of the younger members. They still seem a little unsure around me.”

“Maybe I should talk to them, they should still respect you as a leader.” Nightwing said with a frown. “I had hoped that by openly giving you your leadership title back that would dispel any doubts that you were on our side the whole time.”

“While it did work for the most part,” said Artemis crossing her arms. “It was still a sudden switch and I think they expect you to be around a little longer. You’re a good teacher Nightwing especially with the younger members.” The other members also seemed to agree.

“Not all of us have the patience and the dedication for it.” Said Connor. “Maybe you can stick around a bit and help us at least set up a new training program?”

Nightwing was hesitant, while it felt good to be back with his friends again it still felt wrong without Wally here. But then again he had soldiered on when Wally first retired even so there was always that little bit of hope that one day he’d be back and they be fighting side-by-side again. That hope was no longer there. Still, his mind couldn’t help but think of all the new techniques he could show to the younger members. Virgil was brand-new and could definitely use the training and some teambuilding exercises.

“Well… maybe I can pop in from time to time and give you guys a hand, but no fieldwork unless Black Canary gives me the official okay.” The rest the team seems happy by his decision and he couldn’t help but wonder how he had been talked into this. He even wondered what Terry would think of the situation, probably laugh his butt off. Speaking of which, were did he go?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batman’s eyes scanned each member of the Justice League gauging their reactions to what they had learned about Terry McGinnis, the future Batman. The most notable were Hawkman, Hawkgirl and the Green Lantern John Stewart. Hawkman was glaring at John as if he had discovered the man was actually having an affair with his wife. Which was a fact that Batman knew to be false but Hawkgirl and John were looking as far away from each other as they possibly could. It seems they didn’t like the news that they had somehow hooked up in an alternate universe and had a son who is currently a member of the Justice League in Terry’s time.

Arthur was looking somewhat concerned but at the same time proud that he would have a strong and mighty granddaughter who would sit in his place with the new League. It gave him hope for the future of his family. Batman just hoped this wouldn’t make him too overconfident, there were a number of differences between the worlds both good and bad and it was dangerous to think a positive outcome there would guarantee a positive outcome here.

Green Arrow and Black Canary were both looking a little conflicted. Roy had in fact fallen on hard times in Terry’s world but it wasn’t due too to finding out that he was a clone. In fact there was no evidence to support that he was cloned at all. Either that or if he was cloned, no one had ever discovered the truth. It was an unknown factor that left the two of them unsettled. Terry didn’t know much about Roy and therefore they had no idea if he turned out okay or not. Another unsettling thing was that Lian was never born in Terry’s world. While the relationship between the clone Roy and Oliver was strained he still brought his daughter over to see them every now and then. While uncomfortable at first with the idea being a grandfather, the sweet little girl had warmed her way into his heart helping to mend a few bridges between the wayward adoptive father and son.

While he hid it well Martian Manhunter was deeply disturbed by the idea that his entire race was wiped out generations ago leaving him the only survivor. It was a very difficult thing to process and right now he was doing all he could not to project his feelings of distress on his fellow members. He was going to need some time alone afterwards to meditate and process all this disturbing information.

Superman however was looking too smug for Batman’s taste. He had to disclose the fact that Terry was in fact the biological child of Bruce Wayne and that his conception had been an experiment facilitated by Cadmus. The situation was a little too similar to that of Superman and Superboy and Batman could tell that Clark was dying to ask Batman how it felt to have a clone himself suddenly pop up from out of nowhere. But at least he was smart enough not to say anything out loud. Bruce admitted to himself that he hadn’t reacted very positively when he discover the truth about Terry and maybe now he had a little insights on how Clark felt when Connor suddenly came into the picture. Unlike Clark however, he wasn’t going to simply ignored the boy pretending that he didn’t exist. He was going to learn from Clark’s mistakes with Connor and his own mistakes with Dick and try to regain some of Terry’s trust, he owed him that much at least.

The other members of the League that had sidekicks who were in training or on the team were saddened by the fact that so many of them never took up a partner. In fact some of their legacies by Terry’s time had simply died out. But there was one who lived on past his expectations and that was the hardest one to learn about.

Barry Allen was a mess not fully recovered from the loss of his nephew and now he finds out that in a simile universe he had grown up, taken up the mantle of the Flash, married a girl (who was not Artemis ) had kids and even grandkids. He was even still alive in Terry’s time even though he was retired. Barry was torn feeling that it was so unfair that Wally’s life had been cut short here but at the same time he felt he should at least be grateful that in another life time his nephew got to live on having a very happy and full life. All these thoughts and emotions were dancing across his face and his body language. Batman made a note that before the end of this meeting to make sure that the other members would be forbidden to tell the Team about Wally especially Nightwing.

“And now that everybody has been briefed we need to discuss what we can do to help this young man get home as soon as possible.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry and Bart had been hashing out different strategies and scenarios about the secret mission. They both had several contingency plans but for now Terry was to stick as close to Nightwing as possible. The mission that wasn’t difficult in Terry’s eyes. He had grown fond of the older boy and truly did want to get to know him better. He could even fall back on the excuse that he and Batman weren’t seeing eye to eye which Terry wouldn’t even have to fake, he was still pretty mad at Bruce right now.

Bart would be scouting and keeping an eye on things from a distance but Terry was worried the boy was going to wear himself thin. It was clear that Bart use the happy-go-lucky personification to hide behind while he dealt with the stress of his missions and it was starting to become too much for the boy and he was starting to crack under the pressure.

But just as Terry was about to ask Bart if he really felt okay the other boy suddenly took his hand. “Then a slight turn to the right then two light fist bumps there and- Oh hi Nightwing!”

Terry’s was able to sense Dick’s presence just a few moments before Bart had scrambled back to the secret handshake practice. He didn’t think the other boy heard anything important but no doubt he was already suspicious.

“What are you two doing in here?” Terry was going to make up an excuse but Bart beat him to it.

“Top-secret IDTTBFF stuff!” Bart said putting his hands on his hips.

“The what?” Nightwing asked more than a little confused.

“Inter Dimensional Time Traveling Best Friends Forever!” Bart said throwing his hands up in a wild display but maybe a little too over-the-top because he was still vibrating slightly. “Only people who have traveled through time and/or dimensions can join so sorry Nightwing maybe next time.”

Seeing as how he wasn’t going to get anything reasonable from Bart Nightwing looked to Terry.

“I don’t get it either.” Terry lied trying to hide the fact that they were plotting something together. “He’s just been trying to show me this really complicated handshake that has about 50 steps-“

“Quit Terr, that’s members only information.” Bart interrupted and if Terry didn’t know any better he would swear this was just a weird kid not some time traveling secret agent. Maybe he should go to Bart for acting tips instead of Batman. Terry threw on his own look of confusion and hoped that it looked genuine.

Nightwing did study the two of them but was concentrating more on Bart. Dick had been around the kid longer than he had so maybe he could pick up when he was acting off.

“Let’s just head back to the waiting room before Batman comes looking for both of you.” If Dick did suspect anything he was keeping it to himself. They weren’t walking very long before Dick spoke up. “I’ve got an appointment with Black Canary tomorrow. Why don’t you come with me Bart I’m sure she could squeeze you in.”

Terry saw Bart twitch a little at the suggestion. “No, that’s okay Nightwing, I’m a little busy tomorrow.”

“Why would you guys need to see black Canary?” Terry asked Dick thinking about how Batman had ordered Nightwing to see her.

“She’s sort of the resident psychiatrist for the League and the Team.” Nightwing said surprising Terry. His Batman was so paranoid he doubted the man ever seen a real psychiatrist before. He knew about Hugo Strange of course but that obviously didn’t count. “I suggest you make time to see her on your own Bart. Batman’s not happy with you and at this point she might be the only one that could make him go easy on you.” Bart was looking around twitching nervously in more than before.

“But I was only trying to make sure that Robin was okay.” The younger boy was now starting to blur ever so slightly. “I mean, he wouldn’t do anything too extreme would he?”

“He’ll probably have you suspended from the team.” Nightwing said without turning around. “And that’s just for starters.” Now Bart was becoming even more distressed.

“What? No, he can’t do that I need to be here, I need to be with the team!” Finally Nightwing stopped and turned around seeing that the boy was beginning to vibrate again.

“Whoa, hey, calm down! This is why I wanted you to go to Black Canary yourself before you’re ordered to. It’ll look but better with both the League and Batman.” Nightwing said trying to reassure him. “If you don’t want to go to Black Canary you still need to talk to somebody. You can go to another League member or they could suggest another psychiatrist who is affiliated with the Justice League. Or, worse case scenario, my door’s always opened and you could talk to me if that’s what you’re more comfortable with.”

Terry felt little bit like an outsider in this situation. He was tempted to leave and let these two have their conversation in private but a quick look from Bart begged him not to. Terry wasn’t sure if Nightwing was the right person for Bart to talk to but he did agree with the older boy, Bart needed to get a few things off his chest but unfortunately due to the security clearance of his mission he really couldn’t. It seemed that just talking with Terry Bart already felt like he had unloaded some weight off of his shoulders.

But it looked like Bart was considering Nightwing’s offer. Not for the chance to talk but for the chance to stay close to the older boy and maybe find out what caused him to vanish in the first place.

“I… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to talk to somebody and you can tell Batman that I didn’t mean any harm but after what happened to Wally I just need to make sure that I wasn’t going to lose anybody else I cared about.” As soon as Bart had mentioned Wally Terry knew this wasn’t going to work. Dick still needed help dealing with his own grief and while he could be sympathetic he wasn’t sure how helpful he could really be to Bart.

“I know it’s been tough Bart, it’s never easy losing somebody that you care about especially family but his sacrifice saved a lot of lives. He would want us to move on and remember the good times that we shared together.” Terry could tell that Dick’s voice sounded a bit hollow as if he wasn’t believing his own words.

“I just wish,” began Bart. “I just wish I could’ve been a little bit faster, then Wally wouldn’t have needed to sacrifice himself.” Nightwing put a hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t be blaming yourself, you did everything you could, it’s my fault for not realizing that the polls would’ve canceled out our search beacons. It’s my fault for letting everybody down.” But instead of his words comforting the other boy Bart shook the hand off his shoulder.

“Will you stop this self-sacrificing bull shit!” Bart snapped causing both Nightwing and Terry to step back. “You keep telling everybody how were all supposed to work as a team but you keep taking the blame and the responsibility for everything that goes wrong. The entire League and Team were working on this mission and everybody else missed it too!” There were tears streaming from his eyes as he continued his angry rant.

“You have no idea how much of an impact you have not just on the Team, not even the Justice League but everybody that you meet. You’re not just a good leader, your great leader even if you can’t see it, which is stupid because everybody else can and turning away because of a mistake that wasn’t even yours just makes you a coward!” Fearing that he was going too far and that Bart might let something slip Terry tried to calm him down.

“Okay Bart, take it easy.” Terry said coming up to him with his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture. “Let’s not say something that you’ll regret later.” Terry said hoping Bart understood he was talking about the mission and would take the hint. But now that he had started Bart still had one thing left that he had to get off his chest.

“You want to know who’s responsible for Wally’s death? It’s me! In my time he was still alive but because I traveled back in time and change something I wasn’t supposed to, events happen differently and as a result Wally died.” Tears were now streaming from the young speedster’s eyes. “I was the “X” factor, I’m the one who made changes, I’m the reason he’s dead. So stop trying to take on every single little burden because this one is all mine, not yours! MINE!”

Silently Nightwing walked up and hugged the other boy offering what little support that he could. In response Bart clung to him drenching Nightwing suit with fresh tears. Having no words of comfort himself Terry walked up to the pair and put a hand on both their shoulders knowing Dick was going to need it just as much as Bart. The three of them stood together until Barry Allen found them sometime later. He eventually managed to convince Bart to let go and come back home with him. Even Batman who was watching from the corner had nothing to say. He had been prepared for lecture but now was not the time.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was late at night and Batman was already on patrol. Tim would remain in the Watchtower for at least a few more days and Dick was staying at the manor at least until Tim was better. Dick was exhausted and emotionally drained. Bart’s outburst reminded him that he wasn’t the only one grieving but despite the claim that the young speedster had made Dick still felt that there had to be something he could’ve done to save his best friend. Terry had knocked on his door earlier asking if you wanted to talk or just hang out but Dick shook his head.

Truthfully he really did want company but more and more he is finding himself attracted to this mysterious boy from another world in that made him feel guilty. He knew it was irrational and that he and Wally were never together that way but that didn’t mean his feelings for the redhead had changed. It was just so confusing.

But he was in fact exhausted after the long search for Robin he had gotten little to no sleep even when they had found him. And sleeping in that twist position on Tim’s bed didn’t exactly give him a lot of rest. Finally he couldn’t resist any longer and succumbed to his body’s needs and drifted off.

But it wasn’t long before something woke him. It wasn’t a noise and it wasn’t his silent alarm but a sent with a mix of with cinnamon, Old Spice with a light touch of wet dog hair that got his attention. He’d know that sent anywhere. Bolting up in his bed he saw figure standing by his window or rather he saw _through_ the figure standing by his window. The red and yellow uniform without a mask topped with a head of flaming red hair. The figured looked at him and smiled. There was no mistaking who this man was but how was it even possible?

“Wally?”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Saying Goodbye
> 
> Dick never did get a chance to settle things with Wally before he passed away, now it seems he has one last chance but will it be enough?


	13. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No I don’t suddenly own Young Justice or Batman Beyond.  
> I have to say writing a chapter has never been so frustrating. It wasn’t frustrating writing the chapter itself it was finding the time to sit down and write it. For me to write a really do need peace and quiet, something that is not usually too hard to find in my house but these past few weeks something has come up every single time I had assigned myself a block of time to write. There was a contest deadline I was trying to meet, a small party that just turned into a large family get together, and the house being painted with little warning. Last weekend I thought would be perfect because everyone was going off to do their own thing and I had the house to myself all nice and quiet…and then we got snowed in. Then my dad thought it was a great time to do some minor repairs around the house involving loud music, a hammer pounding, and power tools. So sorry if this chapter is a little late, I really did try to get this out a lot sooner than it did. In fact I’m trying to get more of this story written as soon as possible because Con season is coming up and since I cosplay it tends to take up a lot of my time. Well that’s enough out of me, let’s let Wally and Dick have their heart-to-heart talk for the last time.

 

 Saying Goodbye

 

Dick stared wide-eyed at the site before him, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, who he was seeing.

“Wally?”

The redhead that was standing by the window gave a short wave.

“In the flesh, well not really in the flesh more like… well you know what I mean.” But Dick just shook his head, this couldn’t be real Wally was dead.

“You can’t be real.” He said a sad but almost hopeful voice. “Is this a dream?”

“Of course this is a dream Dick.” Wally said with a smile. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not real.” Dick shook his head.

“I may be sounding a little skeptical here but that didn’t sound anything like the Wally I knew.” Wally just shrugged.

“What can I say, your perspectives on science and how the universe works kind of changes after you leave your body and experience a whole array of new things that you never thought possible. But hey, science changes every day and every day new science is discovered so this could all just be something that living scientist can’t explain just yet.” And that sounded a lot more like his Wally.

“But I still don’t understand. How are you here, why now, why me?” Dick asked still a little in shock, his mind not fully believing that his best friend was standing just a few feet from his bed.

“It’s a long story but let’s just say Kent Nelson is still on good terms with Dr. Fate and seeing that I was having trouble resting he gave me one night to put some of my affairs in order and say my goodbyes.” He turned away looking sad but with a small smile on his face. “I’ve already said goodbye to my family, settle things with Uncle Barry, had a heart-to-heart with Bart, and… Argued and laughed with Artemis one last time. Now it’s your turn bro.”

Dick stood up and reached out to put a comforting hand on his best friend shoulder only for it to fall through. “I’m sorry,” Dick said starting to tear up. “I’m so sorry.” And while he couldn’t even touch his best friend he felt something envelop him, not quite arms but more like a presence and that sent that was Wally seemed to grow even stronger. Tears slipped from his eyes and down his cheeks as he clung to thin air just trying to take it all in.

“I’m sorry too.” The redhead whispered in his ear but this made Dick look up in confusion.

“What are you sorry for I’m the one that got you killed?” Wally had the audacity to roll his eyes.

“Okay, this has got to stop. I’m the one that chose to run out and risk my neck to try and save the world, you had no influence on that the decision.”

“But I should have realized the polls-“ but Wally cut him off.

“No, you’re at the hacker, I’m the scientists I should have been the one to realize it.”

“But you were retired, you shouldn’t had-“

“Enough, the Reach were the ones who put the bombs there, they are the ones at fault. You, me, the Team and the League we all save the world together. And if my life was the only one lost during that whole event I’d say we came out that really lucky. You are not responsible, nobody’s blaming you, _I_ am not blaming you.

“But as much as I would have liked to put the superhero life behind me I’m glad I got to go out like that. Please don’t cheapen my death by letting it drive you insane. There are so many others who need you and who want to help you. You don’t have to do this alone.” Wally paused looking away from Dick. “That’s what I’m sorry for, for leaving you to deal with so much during the invasion when honestly I should have been helping you from the start.”

Dick was honestly touched by Wally’s speech but it took him a few moments to find the right words to say to his best friend.

“You wanted a normal life, it was unfair of me to ask Artemis to go undercover when you two were settling down.”

“Yeah well, she jumped at that offer pretty quick.” Wally said sounding a little annoyed. “Sorry, the truth was she was getting restless. She said she wanted to retire but I knew deep down she was just agreeing with me because I wanted to.” He was quiet for a moment and then looked out of the window gazing at the moon shining in the sky.

“For me it was all fun and games. We got to be heroes, we got to look cool, and even though I knew the next mission could be our last it didn’t really hit me until we lost Tula and Jason.” Dick’s eyes darkened at the memory of his brother’s murder and Tula’s death in the field.

“I was scared.” Wally confessed. “Losing friends like that really hurt but it also made me worried about who else I could lose. I didn’t want to lose Artemis but I also didn’t want to lose my best friend.”

Dick tried to place a hand over Wally’s once again falling through just a little. “You asked me to come with you.”

“And you turned me down.” Wally said in a sad voice. “I was afraid for you, after Jason died it seemed like you were losing more and more of yourself. You weren’t the same scrawny little kid that laughed when he took out the bad guys or cheated when we played video games, and don’t try to deny you didn’t.” Dick let out a small laugh.

“I guess I just grew up.”

“Yeah puberty hit you pretty hard, you lucky bastard.”

“You sound like Babs, she says puberty hit me like a stick.”

“Puberty hit you like a damn truck. I still remember the day when you realize you were taller than me. You were just _loving_ that.”

“I filled out more to.” Dick said now with a cocky smile.

“Hey, that’s because my metabolism keeps me trim. And I’m still not buying that all you did was exercise and eat right. Alfred was putting something in your cookies wasn’t he?” He joked and for the first time in a long time Dick had a genuine laugh.

“I missed this.” Dick said after he regained his composure. “I know that things between us have been a little rough for a while now but I honestly thought we could work it out somehow.” Both boys were quiet for a moment. “I just...”

“…thought we had more time?” Wally finished for him.

“Yeah.” Now Dick had another challenge. He didn’t know if he should confess to Wally about his feelings for his for him or let that forever remain a secret. He never thought he would get another chance but here they were and he knew they didn’t have much time left.

“Wally?” Dick asked still a little hesitant. “I… What I mean is… What do you regret most in life.” He said chickening out at the last moment. Wally seemed a little confused by the question but somehow picked up on its deeper meaning.

“Well, I’ll tell you one thing, it’s not so much the things that I’ve done in my life it’s more the things that I never got to do. I never got to take Artemis to Paris, I wasn’t as good of a mentor as I should have been to Bart, I never got the babysit my new little cousins while their dad is out saving the world and I was never there for my best friend when he needed me the most.” Dick was a little taken aback by the last response.

“What are you talking about you were there through thick and thin up until-“

“until me and Artemis retired. I know we talked a few times and hung out every now and then but in reality I was hiding from this dangerous world that I left and that you were still living in everyday. And as stupid as this sounds some part of me thought you chose Artemis for the mission because you were jealous that she and I were together.” Dick’s eyes widened in shock. He didn’t think Wally knew, after all he never said anything but maybe he didn’t mean it that way.

“Wally you can’t believe that, Artemis was the only one who was far enough away from the team but someone I could still trust. Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt either one of you.” Wally held up his hands.

“I know, like I said it was a stupid thought that just got stuck in my head because two people that I cared about were both in grave danger while I was stuck on the sidelines. I should’ve taken back the mantle even if it was temporary and helped especially after seeing how stressed you were getting and certainly long before Kaldur blew up the mountain.” Dick looked away with a hint of shame on his face.

“I wish I could’ve found another way. I knew we didn’t have much choice and I convinced myself that it was a necessary sacrifice for the mission but it wasn’t until later I realized what I had helped destroy.” Wally would have turned Dick’s head back to him but since Dick couldn’t feel it Wally moved so he was facing Dick once more.

“And I was so blinded by my fear that Kaldur might’ve been a traitor for real that I took it all out on you. It didn’t hit me till later that you came so close to dying in that explosion too but I made such a scene that I was embarrassed and still a little angry at you.

“Remember years ago when we finally opened up about what happened during that botched failsafe mission simulation?”

“How could I forget?”

“Remember how you told me that you finally knew what it was like to be Batman and how you were afraid that you’d be just like him someday?”

“Think I’m already there.”

“No you still got a ways to go yet but yeah, you’re little closer than both of us would’ve liked. But it’s not all that bad, Batman is an amazing hero that even all of us who have powers can’t seem to compete with. So maybe it’s not such a bad thing that you’re turning into your mentor and there may come a day when you have to take up the cowl again. But that doesn’t mean you have to be Batman-Batman you can be Dick-Batman. Wow that sounded a lot better in my head and a lot less dirty.” That got another laugh out of them and Dick even tried to shove Wally away lightly once again forgetting he wasn’t quite all there.

“This coming from a kid who at one point told me he had to go on patrol with The Flash and that you two were going to go Flashing.” This caused Wally to laugh and it took them several minutes for them to calm down enough for Wally to respond.

“I said it sounded better in my head but yeah that was stupid even for me. But getting back to my point, you could still be your own hero even if you had to put on another costume. Take Terry for example, he’s Batman where he comes from and he definitely has a style all his own.” Dick was a bit surprised that Wally knew about Terry.

“How did you know about him, he didn’t show up until after you died?” Wally just shrugged.

“I’ve been watching you, all of you. And I got a say I really like this kid. Any Batman that could say screw protocol and risk it all to save Tim is a grade “A” hero in my book.” At the thought of Terry Dick remembered how he had been feeling around the other boy lately and how his still lingering feelings for Wally were preventing him from moving forward. Remembering Wally’s advice about regarding the things that you don’t do Dick decided to finally make his confession.

“Listen Wally, there something I need to tell you. I never told you before because I was afraid it would change our friendship but for a long time now my feelings for you have… grown beyond friendship.” Dick carefully watched his friends face hoping that he wouldn’t see signs of rejection but Wally’s expression didn’t change.

“It’s okay bro, I knew. You hid it pretty well but I guessed pretty early on. I didn’t confront you about it because I didn’t really want our friendship to change either. And while it may have made things awkward at first I think we would’ve gotten over it.”

“I guess I figured if I didn’t ask you couldn’t say no but I honestly just wanted you to be happy even if it wasn’t with me. You and Artemis were great for each other and I was just happy I could have you as a friend.”

“I do love you little bro, I’m just sorry it’s not in the way you wanted.”

“This is more than enough.” The two once again embraced as closely as they could relying more on presence that on their physical bodies to support each other. They were quiet for a while when Wally finally broke the ice.

“You know I don’t mind if you and Terry wind up hooking up.” Wally said with a smirk while Dick just blushed a little bit. “Like I said I’ve been watching and I can tell that you like him and he is more than interested.”

They had talked about their love lives before but it was weird seeing as how Wally was almost giving him permission.

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea. Don’t get me wrong, I think he’s great but he needs to get home to his own world. Not sure if it’s really fair to start something knowing we may never get a chance to go much further.” Wally nodded.

“You never know if you don’t try and who knows, dimensional traveling is tricky at there’s a chance he may never go home. I’m not suggesting for you to jump right into a relationship but maybe just get to know each other little bit more and see where it goes through there.”

To Dick this conversation still felt a little strange. He literally just confessed to his best friend that he had feelings for him for a long time now. Even though Dick knew Wally would never feel the same way it was as if something in that confession had freed him somehow. He still loved Wally a part of him always would but now it felt like he could move forward. He really wasn’t ready to immediately jump into a new relationship but he was curious enough to at least get to know Terry little bit better.

“Don’t worry Dick, I know that I’m irresistibly handsome and have probably ruined you for all other men but someday you’ll find that special someone and maybe they’ll be half as good as me.” The joke was just what they both needed and they laughed together even as Dick threw a pillow at his best friend which flew right through him and knocked the lamp off his bedside table. This only caused them to laugh more as they both finally started healing.

As Dick picked up his lamp and set it back up he couldn’t help but wonder why Wally was the only one who got a chance for one last get together with him and not anyone else. He asked Wally and the speedster was still a little unsure himself.

“I still think it has something to do with my connection to Dr. Fate from that one time I tried on his helmet. That could be why Kaldur’s getting a visit from Tula, apparently dying with a lot of unfinished business and baggage kind of hinders my rest at least that’s what Mr. Nelson calls it. I guess being Nabu’s host for a short time does have its advantages. Did you know that in another dimension you were actually Dr. Fate? Anyway, I am just lucky I got a chance to talk with all of you for one night so I’m not reduced to trying to write messages in blood on the walls or something.”

“So you’ve seen Ken Nelson? Have you seen anyone else that we knew?”

“I did get a chance see Ted Cord, and I know Tula is doing something similar tonight with Kaldur and Garth I just haven’t seen her in person yet.” Dick looked up a little eager.

“What about Jason? He died pretty suddenly too, did he have anything to say?” Dick asked a little nervous about what he would hear but Wally just shook his head.

“Sorry bro, I haven’t seen him yet.” Dick lowered his eyes disappointed, he would’ve liked to talk to his brother the same way he was talking with Wally. “But don’t worry, the afterlife is a pretty big place and I’m sure I’ll run into him sooner or later. I have met your folks though.” Hearing this Dick jumped to his feet.

“You… You saw my family?” Dick asked with a touch of hope and fear in his eyes wondering what his family might think of him now.

“The amazing flying Graysons.” Wally said about spreading his hands in the air in the exact same way his family did when they were about to start a performance. “They watch over you a lot you know.”

“They… They do? How are they? I mean…” Wally could tell Dick was nervous so they quickly reassured him that his family still loved him.

“They’re all fine and they told me to tell you that they’re very proud of you. And while they are sad that they couldn’t be there with you while you grew up they were glad that Bruce was there for you and that you are good for Bruce.” Once again Dick felt tears coming to his eyes, he hadn’t cried over his family in a long time but even though the memory still stung his heart somehow felt lighter at the news.

“I still miss them.”

“And they miss you too. They said they’ll be waiting for you but they expect that time to come a long time from now, ideally after couple of grandchildren.” Dick chuckled a little at the thought.

“That might be a little tricky if I end up with the guy.” But Wally just shrugged.

“So then you adopt, I think they’d like the idea of you taken in some poor orphan who needs a lot of hugs or maybe a little demon brat who’s all mean on the outside but really just needs some love.”

“Demon brat?” Dick asked raising an eyebrow.

“That just popped into my head just now but somehow I think it works.” As the pair laughed they noticed that the light was changing outside the window and Wally seemed to be growing fainter.

“What’s going on, what’s happening to you?” Dick said starting to panic.

“My time’s just about up here.” Wally confirmed with a sad look in his eye.

“What? No, not now! Please, just a little longer I still have so much I want to say.” Dick tried once again to grab onto his friend only for his hands to fall through. Wally’s translucent hands rested on Dick’s shoulder.

“I can help it, you’re waking up.”

“What you mean waking up?” He wondered.

“I can only talk to people for one night and only when they’re asleep. Dr. Fate said it has something to do with when the magic is aligning or something. Personally I think it has more to do with how the brain can be opened to suggestion at certain stages of R.E.M. sleep. I’m sure there’s a scientific explanation for all this. But I had to wait a long time for you to finally get some rest. I knew the bats function on very little sleep but geez.” He said trying to get a little laugh at Dick but the time was quickly fading and so was he. Anything else they had to say needed to be said now.

“Please don’t go.” Dick said tears forming once again in his eyes. “You are my best friend, my first love and I never told you how much you really meant to me.” Wally once again tried to embrace his friend offering whatever comfort he could.

“You just did. And even if we both screwed up along the way I’m so grateful that I got to be your friend and be a part of this wonderful but crazy life that we shared together. I do have a few requests though. ”

“Anything.” Dick offered anxious to be given a task that would somehow make everything all right with him and the former Kid Flash.

“Keep watching over Bart, he’s caring a lot more weight on his shoulders then we both realized.”

“I promise.”

“Be sure to give Artie a kiss for me. She’ll probably slug you but it’ll be worth it to see the look on her face when you do.”

“Maybe just on the cheek.” He offered with a wink.

“Just to make sure she doesn’t overwork herself too much I want her to enjoy her life. But the most important thing of all is don’t forget to take care of yourself. I agree with your family, I don’t want to see you on the other side for a really long time. This is going to sound a little cliché but I don’t want you to live in sorrow and self-pity. Live the life I never got to live. Remember me as I was; a hero, a total chick magnet, and a smooth ladies man, in other words I don’t mind if you embellish a little.” Dick couldn’t find it in him to laugh so he just offered a somber smile.

“Do you forgive me for asking Artemis to go undercover?” He asked slightly nervous.

“Only if you forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most. And you have to forgive yourself for my death. It’s all or nothing.” Dick’s smile finally met his eyes.

“All is forgiven.” He said meaning every word.

“All is forgiven.” Wally responded in kind. As the light grew stronger Wally faded more, more until Dick could barely make him out.

“I love you Wally, please don’t go.” He pleaded even though he knew it was useless.

“Sorry Dick, it’s time.” Only faint traces still remained.

“Wally…” One last plea…

“Goodbye Dick.” …And then he was gone.

And with that Dick opened his eyes and bolted up in his bed his eyes desperately seeking any sign that the former redhead was ever there.

“Goodbye Wally.”

His sent still lingered in the air.

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Moving On
> 
> Now that the goodbyes have all been said Dick feels he can finally start to move forward. Maybe now he can move forward a little bit with Terry as well. Something that Terry is very pleased about, for Connor and Bruce not so much.


	14. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting to say Goodbye to Wally Dick is ready to start moving on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Batman Beyond or Young Justice.  
> For some reason this chapter wound up being almost twice as long as some of my other ones. I was thinking about breaking it up but I couldn’t seem to find a good stopping point that didn’t interrupt the flow. So here’s a nice long chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

 

Moving on

 

Terry awoke the following morning and made his way down for breakfast. He didn’t get a lot of sleep the previous night still worrying about both Bart and Dick. The smell of freshly made coffee lured him into the kitchen where he saw Alfred preparing today’s meal.

“Morning Alfred.” Terry said with a yawn and Alfred instantly turned around and offered him a fresh mug of hot coffee. “You are a prince.” Terry inhaled the aroma and took a long sip. “Whatever Bruce’s paying you it isn’t enough.”

Terry was pleased to see that Alfred smiled at his comment. “Something I remind Master Bruce quite often I assure you.” Terry took a quick look around to see once again he was the first one at the breakfast table.

“So where’s Bruce and Dick?” He asked as he watched Alfred prepare this morning’s meal to which he noted was a lot smaller than yesterday’s. He supposed that the return of Tim was a special occasion. It didn’t really bother him though, that huge meal was way more than he usually ate.

“Master Bruce has once again forgone breakfast in favor of a thermos of coffee and has already left for a meeting at Wayne Enterprises.” Terry kept forgetting that this Bruce still owned his company and needed to be a more active participant then the almost retired Bruce he was used to.

“As for Master Dick he was still asleep in his room last I checked. I felt it was better to let him sleep,” on that point both Terry and Alfred agreed. Dick had been running himself ragged and it was good to finally see he was getting some rest.

“You may as well sit down and have something to eat Master Terry I don’t know when Master Dick shall awaken but I’d rather he slept in this morning.” Terry listen to the sounds of pots and pans clanging as Alfred continued to cook but he also remembered how little Dick had been eating lately he felt it was better to lead by example than to lecture. That seemed to work yesterday.

“If it’s all the same with you Alfred I’d rather wait for Dick.” Alfred nodded then returned to the kitchen. He hoped he wasn’t causing too much trouble for the kind butler but he knew they both felt it was for the best.

Terry didn’t have to wait too long before Dick finally woke up and came downstairs. Terry wasn’t sure what had happened the previous night but the other vigilante looked a little different. He seemed to carry himself like he had just a little less weight of the world on his shoulders. The weight was still there but it seemed lighter somehow.

“Morning Dick!” Terry called out trying to gauge his reaction. In response Dick stopped on the stairs and his eyes fell upon Terry for a brief moment before quickly looking away.

“Um, morning Ter.” Terry wasn’t sure but it almost looked like Dick was blushing but it was probably just his imagination.

“You slept in for once, did you get a good night sleep?” The sad smile spread across Dick’s face as if remembering something.

“I had a very… welcomed dream last night. It helped me put a few things into perspective.” From the tone of his voice he got the impression that Dick didn’t want to elaborate very much so Terry let it slide as Alfred brought out their breakfast. Dick looked curiously at Terry’s plates and then back up at the boy. “Did you wait for me to get up?” Terry tried to casually shrugged it off.

“No, I just wasn’t hungry.” As if listening in his stomach decided to let out a loud growl.

“Ah, so you missed me didn’t you?” Dick teased poking his fork at Terry’s arm.

“No.” Terry responded this time blushing himself. “I just didn’t want Alfred to have to make breakfast twice.” It would have been more convincing if they didn’t hear Alfred coughing lightly in the background to cover up a potential laugh. And judging by the looks Dick was giving him, nobody believed him.

“Well we wouldn’t want to have Alfred’s hard work go to waste now would we?” Dick said taking a bite of his own. Terry could have argued back but he was pleased to see that Dick’s appetite was returning. As they ate breakfast they joked and laughed and by the end Dick had eaten a bit more than he had the previous day. Again he still could have eaten more but it was an improvement and Terry would take it.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Terry asked not knowing what the routine was around here since Nightwing was essentially benched until he was cleared for duty.

“I’ve got an appointment with Black Canary while you’re going to be meeting with Ray Palmer The Atom. He’s going to do some readings to try and determine if we can narrow down the dimensions you came from and ideally find the path that you came on.” Terry nodded in agreement please see that some progress was being made to get him back home even if this was just a test.

“Sounds like a plan.” The pair retreated to their rooms to change. Terry in civilian clothes and Dick and his Nightwing attire.

They met up again in the Batcave where Terry was handed a briefcase containing his suit. “The Atom wants to go over the readings from your suit as well. It may have held more information for him to work with.” Nightwing explained as he programmed in the coordinates for the watchtower. “He may even be able to help you make some repairs to it.” Terry nodded as he followed the other boy into the Zeta beam light. Upon arrival both Black Canary and The Atom were waiting for them and each boy was anxious to get to work.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Despite this being a confidential meeting and having gone to her for years Dick was always a little nervous when he first walked in to her office. Bats kept secrets and secrets kept people safe which is why opening up like this to someone, even though he knew them, was still hard for the former boy wonder. Nevertheless the visit/dream he had last night seemed to make it a bit easier. They talked for a while about how Wally’s death had affected him and his performance as Nightwing. They also talked about how he tended to shoulder the burden for the whole team when in reality he was carrying too much.

Black Canary had some good insights that let Dick see things from a new perspective. And during the conversation she brought up how he seemed different today as opposed to just yesterday.

“I had a… dream last night.” He said, a little hesitant to say that Wally was really in his room as a spirit saying a final farewell to him. “Wally was there and we had the conversation that I wished we had while he was still alive.”

“Do you still think he blames you for his death?” Black Canary asked a little concerned. Dick took his time before answering.

“While I’ll always feel responsible for the safety of my friends and loved ones I don’t think he’d want me to dwell on this forever.” It wasn’t quite the responses she wanted but again she could hear improvement in his words.

“So tell me about this dream you had last night, how did it feel to see Wally again.” And this time he answered with a smile recalling how good it was to see his longtime friend again. And for the first time in a long while talking about it wasn’t painful.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry was with The Atom for over two hours and in that time he felt that they had made little progress. The Atom assured him that these tests were just the first step but he also admitted time and dimensional traveling were very tricky and not to expect results right away. In other words a lot of this was guesswork with him as a guinea pig but he supposed it was better than sitting around doing nothing. On the plus side together they were able to fix his suit while Ray was gushing over the advanced Technology. Terry was just happy to have his suit back in working order but he was starting to get restless. He wished he could go out and take his anger out on some random criminal but it was clear that while they trusted him in the watchtower he was still most likely being watched and not allowed to leave on his own.

Frustrated with the lack of progress he decided to try and find Nightwing. The first place he tried was the waiting room outside of Black Canary’s office but instead of finding Nightwing he found Bart patiently waiting outside the door. Or, as patient as a hyperactive speedster could be.

“Hey Bart what are you doing here?” Terry asked getting the speedster’s attention. Bart looked up and looked around as if he was afraid somebody else might be standing there.

“Oh, hi Terry just you.” Terry could guess of why Bart was here today and was little concerned.

“You doing okay?” Bart had that same strange sad smile on his face that he had seen Dick wearing earlier.

“Actually I’m doing a lot better today and I thought I’d take Wal-I mean Nightwing’s advice and see Black Canary before Batman tries to boot me off the team.” While Terry wondered about that little slip it was good to hear that Bart was seeking additional help not just for Dick’s sake but for his own.

“Looks like everybody got a good nights sleep last yesterday.”

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently Dick slept in for the first time in I don’t know how long he said something about good dreams too.” As he glanced at Bart’s face saw a little something there that might have been recognition or understanding but what it meant he had no clue. Whatever it was seem to have a positive effect on both Dick and Bart so he decided not to worry about it.

“Is Nightwing still with Black Canary?” He asked glancing at the closed-door.

“No he left about an hour ago to hit the training room. He said something about needing to work off some excess energy. I’m just waiting for my appointment to start she said she could squeeze me in.” To Terry that sounded like a great idea. If he couldn’t take out his frustrations on the criminals then he could at least take it out on a few training dummies.

“You know I could do with the workout myself, mind pointing me in the right direction?” Bart was happy to oblige and in no time at all Terry had found the entrance to the training room. But just as he was about to go in the doors opened and a large African-American man walked out with a towel draped around his neck. Terry remembered meeting him the night before and remembered that this was Mal the new Guardian. He seemed nice enough even if neither one had existed in his world before.

“Getting in a midday workout?” He said casually.

“Yeah I’m starting to get antsy. Was Nightwing still in there I was hoping the borrowing some of his workout clothes?” Mal just smiled.

“He sure is he’s in section G4.” He said to Terry pointing him in the right direction before heading off. “Enjoy the show.” He called back at Terry who wasn’t sure what to make of it.

That was answered pretty quickly for as soon as he walked into section G4 he saw that he was in a large section dedicated to gymnastics. There was a new balance beams, parallel, and uneven bars, rings and even a trampoline. But what stuck out the most was the life-size trapeze and swinging from it he saw the most graceful performer who had ever flown through the air.

Terry couldn’t help but watch in awe as Nightwing swung, jumped, and flipped through the air catching the trapeze bar almost as an afterthought. He had seen videos of a young Dick Grayson on the trapeze in his time and while he was still impressed it was a much different experience seeing it in person. But as beautiful as this was he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Mr. Grayson in his time. With a bullet in his spine he could no longer preform as he once did. He knew the man taught aerials in the school he owned. Terry supposed it was better to pass on a tradition and a skill rather than letting it go to waste. He had to commend Mr. Grayson for that, if Terry was in a similar position he wasn’t sure he would be able to look at a trapeze every day without feeling a sense of loss.

But this Dick Grayson had no limitations and he also seemed to know he had an audience. Progressively the tricks got more and more dangerous Terry almost wished there was a net set up. After practically giving gravity the middle finger Dick did a quadruple somersault through the air at a speed so quick Terry was sure he was going to miss the bar. He was almost ready to jump in when Dick lazily stretched his hand out, grabbed the bar, swung himself up to the podium, and took a bow.

Stunned Terry took a few moments before her started clapping. Dick made a long graceful bow soaking in the praise even if it was only coming from one person. Instead of climbing down Nightwing grabbed a rope from at the podium and graciously swung himself safely to the ground.

“What do you think Terry, do you want to give it a go?” Terry looked up at the tall contraption that Dick had grown up playing on. As foreboding as it looked from the ground he imagined they would look even more so from up high.

“As easy as you made that look I think I’ll pass. I’m more used to running and jumping across rooftops.” Nightwing gave a slightly skeptical look but didn’t look too disappointed.

“Suit yourself but it’s still not a bad skill to learn.” Dick commented as Terry tossed him a towel. “Thanks, so how did it go with The Atom?” Terry sighed as he looked down at the bag he was holding.

“I’m getting the impression that a lot of this is guesswork and the odds of me getting home are looking slimmer every day.” Dick put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t take it so hard, and don’t forget this is just the first day and our scientists have pulled off some amazing things so don’t lose all hope.” Terry did appreciate the gesture but wasn’t sure if all of this would be for nothing. “Did he at least get a look at your suit?” Terry held up the case.

“Yeah luckily we were able to get that fixed up pretty quickly. If I’m going to be stuck here and I mean long-term don’t expect me to just sit on the sidelines.” Nightwing glance from the case back to Terry.

“And what if one of us locks the suit up again?” Nightwing said half teasing half serious.

“Then I’ll make do without it, Batman is more than just the suit after all.”

“True.” Dick agreed. “So I take it you had to fight a few times without it.”

“More than a few hell there was one time I actually had to fight the suit itself when it was taken over.” Dick looks slightly impressed. “Was it being remote-controlled?”

“Something like that but the point is I beat it in nothing more than my street clothes and one of Nightwing’s old masks.” Dick raised an eyebrow at that last comment.

“Just the mask? Why not the whole suit?” Dick said lightly teasing.

“Because there’s no way my ass would look half as good in that suit as the original.” Terry said without giving it much thought but once he had he realized he was more than just hinting at the idea of flirting with Dick he was actually flirting. He wasn’t sure would be reciprocated or appreciated.

“Oh, I don’t know you pull off that high-tech spandex pretty well.” Dick responded with a suggestive smirk and walked in front of him ever so slightly as they headed for the locker room. Terry was definitely enjoying the view.

“But speaking of uniforms I’d kind of like to see you out of one.” Terry was glad he was facing Dick’s backside so that he couldn’t see the blush on his face. “You up for a little sparring session in just street clothes and without all the gear?”

_‘Oh,’_ Terry thought now really glad Dick was facing the other way. “Sure I’m game. Do you have any workout clothes I could borrow?” Dick turned back around and Terry had hoped the blush had faded enough so that the other boy wouldn’t notice.

“Sure do in fact let’s take this to the training ring.” Terry wasn’t sure what the training ring was but he had to admit he was looking forward to getting to fight Nightwing in his prime. Once they both change Dick led Terry to a large room with a metal floor covered in sensors. Terry surmised this was used to collect data on the other heroes’ fighting skills to show strengths and weaknesses. He kind of wished they had something like this back at the Batcave but he also suspected that Bruce would use it to nitpick every little thing he did wrong. A casual sparring session like this was a lot less pressure.

“Tim, what you doing out of bed?” Terry stopped observing the room and noticed that Tim was in fact off to the side talking with a young Hispanic man Terry was sure was the current Blue Beetle. Tim gulped and looked back up at his older brother.

“I’ve been going stir crazy Nightwing, I just need to stretch my legs for a little bit.” Dick looked skeptical.

“And you decide to stretch her legs in the training area?” Even behind the dark shades Terry could tell Tim was rolling his eyes.

“I’m not here to train I’m just here to watch.”

“You’re supposed to be resting.”

“Like you’ve never ignored medical advice and left early.” Dick had the decency to look a little abashed. Takings pity on the two brothers Terry decided to come up with a solution.

“We were about to spar for a bit why don’t you let Robin stay and watch and after that we’ll take him back to his room?” While Dick looked like he was thinking it over Tim seemed more interested in the idea of them sparring then getting out of his room longer.

“You two are going to spar?” Next to him Blue Beetle seemed to perk up at the news.

“So Nightwing is going to fight the future Batman?” He said starting to get a little excited as well. “This I’ve gotta see.” The way the excitement was building it was looking like this was going to be more performance than a fight. But the prospect of a performance was what helped sell Nightwing on the idea. He never could resist a captive audience.

“All right, but afterwards you’re going back to your room for the rest of the night. I still want you to get some more rest.” Tim nodded satisfied with the compromise.

And after a few minutes of stretching both Terry and Dick stepped onto the platform their stats lighting up on the overhead. When the buzzer went off signaling it was time to begin neither one of them immediately moved. Both were still staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Terry was anxious and took the first swing. As expected Nightwing dodged and quickly countered. Terry dodged the first blow himself and they went back and forth for several turns neither one of them landing a hit. They were both figuring out each other’s styles. Nightwing was quick and he was constantly moving something that might draw a fight out longer than necessary but it also made him extremely hard to hit. Terry on their other hand had the more direct approach. He had learned most of his fighting on the streets and in juvi before he met Bruce where his skills were refined.

They both seemed to realize that they needed to take this up another notch. Nightwing made a couple of fake moves before jabbing Terry in the side. Terry pretended the hit hurt more than it did which gave him an opportunity to kick Nightwing in the legs. Still neither one with them was hurt enough to stop and the adrenaline kept them moving. They were both enjoying fighting with a partner who was on their level and kept them on their toes. They were so into the fight they almost didn’t realize that the crowd that was observing them had gone significantly larger.

Bart had found them after he had finished his first session with Black Canary and had joined Tim and Jaime to watch the fight. On the other side Artemis and Connor were observing as well.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Artemis was glad to see that Nightwing seem to be feeling better. She also noticed that Bart seemed to be more upbeat than he was just yesterday. She was wondering if the dream she had with Wally was real or if it had just been some sort of turning point. Either way she was glad to see that everyone was moving forward and seemed to be happier, well most people. Connor was standing beside her watching the fight was a slight scowl on his face. Connor had told her earlier that he didn’t like the newcomer for some reason but when asked why he said he didn’t know, he just did.

“It looks like they both needed to let off a little steam.” Artemis said to Connor even though he was still frowning.

“The new guy fights like a bat.” He said not taking his eyes off the fight. “He’s also fighting dirty.”

Artemis looked back at the fight and while she wouldn’t exactly call Terry’s fighting dirty per se some of his moves had certainly not been taught by Batman. In fact his style reminded her a little bit like Jason’s. It’s also something she saw on the streets of Gotham which is likely where he picked that up.

“I’d say it’s a mix between bat-style and Gotham Street style.” Connor still didn’t look impressed and still didn’t take his eyes off the arena. As she watched a little more she smiled to herself. “If you asked me this is more flirting than fighting.” And finally Connor’s tour his eyes away from the fight to look at Artemis.

“What are you talking about there really going at each other.” He took another look back at the fight as if trying to figure out where this flirting was supposed to be taking place. “I know what flirting is and M'gann never flirted like that with me.” He said sounding a little confused.

Artemis was slightly confused as well he almost sounded jealous but, “there are lots of ways to flirt not just the way you and M'gann flirted. Are you two-“

“Friends.” He said a little too quickly. “We talked it over and while things are better between us then they were before neither one of us thinks that getting back together is a good idea. But being just friends really doesn’t sound bad at all. It just took us a while to move on.” Artemis could sympathize she had dated in the past and sometimes people made better friends and lovers and you are lucky if you can still consider the other person friend after a break up.

“While I’m happy for you to,” and she was. “Why do you seem so against the idea that Terry and Dick might be flirting with each other?” Connor’s scowl deepened.

“I just don’t like the guy, I know he saved Tim but how do we know he’s not using that to gain our trust.” It was a valid point but something in Connor’s tone told Artemis that he was trying to convince himself more than her. “Besides Dick doesn’t even like guys.” At that Artemis let out a snort and she started to laugh. Connor turned back to her in confusion.

“What?” Now getting slightly ticked off.

“Dick’s bi, I thought everybody knew that.” Apparently Connor didn’t because he looked genuinely surprised.

“Bi?”

“It means he likes-“

“I know what it means.” He snapped cutting her off while they looked back at the two fighters in the training area. “I’ve just… never seen him with the guy before.” He said in a much more toned down voice.

“He usually does date women but I know there’s been one or two guys he’s gone out with outside of the team.” For some reason that only seemed upset Connor even more. “I know there’s a bit of a social stigma attached to couples of the same gender but-“

“but it’s not something to be ashamed of.” Connor finished fearing he was giving off the wrong impression. Artemis was only slightly relieved that she wasn’t going to have to deal with any stupid prejudice. But she was more relieved that it seemed that Superman was at least trying harder to be a good mentor and family to Connor.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The truth was that Connor suspected that he was bisexual himself. It was one of the more serious yet awkward conversations he had managed to have with Superman when he finally stopped ignoring him and started being a real mentor.

He had a lot of Cadmus programming but the programming didn’t teach him how to handle certain feelings and emotions. Connor was supposed to be a duplicate, a replacement for Superman but Superman was 100% straight. So when Connor started to notice that he was attracted to men as well as women he feared it was another defect and one the Man of Steel would hate him for. Fortunately once they talked he actually found that Superman was very understanding and he wasn’t rejected but there is still a part of him that felt uncomfortable sharing this with anybody else. Maybe that was why he tried so hard to make it work with M'gann even after they broke up.

Looking at the arena where he saw Terry and Dick fighting but smiling all the while he felt something unpleasant stirring in his stomach. But whatever was it couldn’t be a crush. He had known Dick pretty much his entire life and while he admitted the dark-haired man was attractive he never really let his mind consider that perhaps it could be taken further. But now that he knew that Dick was in fact attracted to men and that another man seemed to have gained his attention he was looking at the situation at an entirely different angle. He wasn’t sure what it was but it wasn’t a crush, it couldn’t be.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Artemis watched Connor as he watched Dick and Terry’s fight/flirt session with a little concern. On the one hand it was kind of cute that Connor seemed to be developing a crush on Dick but the fact that Dick seemed to have another suitor was definitely problematic. She wanted her friends to be happy, all of her friends but this situation could turn ugly really quickly. She didn’t say anything to Connor it seemed like he was still trying to process his own feelings but she did make a mental note to keep an eye on the situation.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The sparring session had gone on longer than Terry or Dick had thought and by the end both were tired, a little worn, and sore but in a good way. They had both been pretty evenly matched even though neither one of them was really going all the way. They both pretty much collectively agreed to call it a draw and since nobody had suffered any major falls the computer didn’t declare a winner either. They both kind of liked it this way.

“Ah don’t stop now it was just getting good.” Bart cried out from the crowd which had grown substantially since the fight began. “Just a few more minutes and I would’ve won the bet.”

Nightwing looked over and glared at the speedster. “You are betting on our fight?” Impulse looked away a little sheepish.

“Well sort of but it wasn’t for money I swear. Jaime was going owe me a case of Chicken Whizzies.”

“In your dreams there was no way he is going to-“ realizing he was on dangerous grounds as he saw both Dick and Terry staring at them with their arms crossed. “Oh would you look at the time, I need to get home or my mother’s going to be worried.”

“But your mom said you could-“ Jaime quickly put his hand over Bart’s mouth and tried to make a hasty retreat. Dick allowed them to make their escape and instead walked over to his brother.

“And which side were you betting on?” Dick asked with a smirk while Tim smirked back.

“Neither, I was the judge.” Dick couldn’t help but chuckled a little.

“Well you still have to go back to your room for the night. Come on we’ll walk you.” Tim followed without complaint not telling them that he was actually getting a bit tired.

“You know,” Terry began. “Since we don’t have to watch the time traveling protocol anymore I could tell you guys about something interesting in my time.” Dick looked intrigued and Tim looked excited.

“Is it about some new technology or advancement in science or health care?” Terry spread his arms very wide theatrically.

“Batman The Musical.” Tim’s face fell with disappointment while Dick nearly doubled over laughing.

“Are you serious?” He said between breaths. “Batman The Musical, Bruce must’ve wanted to burn the theater down.” Terry let out a little laugh of his own.

“I’m pretty sure he was tempted he certainly stormed off pretty quick he didn’t even make it through the first act.” Tim didn’t seem to like the idea of the Dark Knight being made into a parody. Bruce wasn’t exactly the type of person that could laugh at himself.

“Wait, you took him to see the show?” Terry nodded.

“That’s right, for his birthday.” At that Dick grimaced.

“Revenge on his birthday that’s pretty low.” Terry honestly seemed surprised that they would consider this punishment. The show was highly acclaimed and there was a waiting list a mile long for tickets.

“Come on, I thought he’d like it. It was a tribute to all of his years protecting the city of Gotham and this show shows that his legacy wasn’t forgotten.” Dick and Tim exchanged glances. They both knew there Bruce was different from Terry’s Bruce but both would probably have pretty much the same reaction.

“While that may have been your intention I’m pretty sure Bruce took it as a mockery of all of his hard work and suffering.” Tim said as they got to the door to his temporary room. “Especially if there was singing involves.” Terry looked down he was honestly trying to show the man a good time he didn’t think he would take it so seriously. Then again he did go off gallivanting with who they thought was Talia and even allowed himself to be bathed in the Lazarus pit. Even so Terry didn’t think the play was that bad.

“I do have to ask you one question?” Dick said as he helped Tim get into bed for the night while the other boy was trying to get him to stop fussing over him like he was a child. “In this musical was Batman singing? Oh please, tell me that Batman was singing.” Terry smirked and then promptly cleared his throat.

“I am vengeance I am the night I am… _Batman_!” He belted out the last word as he started to sing. “ _There is a song the good folks sing. Batman! About a hero on the wing!_ ” Dick was covering his mouth try not to laugh as Terry continued his rendition of the song.

“ _Batman! I am Gotham’s darkest knight, the villain’s darkest fright, turn on the signal light!_ ” By now Dick could no longer contain his laughter while Tim was covering his eyes and shaking his head.

“You hate me don’t you.” And still Terry continued.

“ _For… Batman! Batman_. ”

As he finally finished Terry bowed while Dick clapped and whistled. Tim plopped down on his bed clearly not having enjoyed the show as much as his brother. “Okay I get it; gambling is wrong, I’ll never do it again, just please stop!”

“Ah, but that was only the first song.” Dick whined. Tim simply glared at the both of them.

“Oh don’t worry Tim, the actors in this show all took their parts very seriously.” Terry reassured him. “In fact the actress who played Robin won a Tony the first year it was performed.” The fact that he had just said Robin’s part was played by a girl did not go unnoticed by the current and former Robin.

“Wait, did you say…” Began Dick and was quickly finished by Tim.

“Actress?”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batman sat in front of the surveillance computers as he re-watched Terry and Dick sparring session. You could learn a lot about somebody by how they fought. There was no doubt that Terry had been bat trained but there was a decent amount of street fighting mixed in. He wasn’t quite as fast or flexible as Dick but he had more upper body strength and used it to his advantage. Bruce was painfully reminded of Jason the son he had lost to a madman. One of the biggest differences between Terry and Jason though was that while Terry was prone to anger he didn’t let it control his actions and was quick thinking on his feet. Even if he wasn’t his son from another world Bruce could easily see potential in this young man but he saw something else while he was watching the fight.

Neither Dick nor Terry were using all their tricks which was smart tactic you never want to let anybody know all that you’re capable of. This fight was more about them feeling each other out and getting to know their fighting styles but there is also something else. He took a closer look at their facial expressions and their body language and confirmed what he feared.

Terry was attracted to Dick and it seemed like the feeling was mutual. This was more than a little concerning to Bruce. Dick was his son in every way but blood and he just discover that Terry was his son if only by blood. Technically since both boys were from different dimension and were never raced together they weren’t technically brothers but Bruce was not very comfortable with the idea both boys getting too close. Initially he thought it was a good idea for Dick to keep an eye on Terry but now he wasn’t so sure. But how could he convey his thoughts about this without revealing the results of the DNA test.

In his eyes this new blossoming relationship was not a good thing. If Terry is going to be stuck here permanently then eventually Bruce was going to have to come clean about what he found but that would also reveal that his own mentor had kept something important from him. On the other hand if the boys did get close and they suddenly found a way to get Terry home Dick would be heartbroken. Dick had a habit of becoming attached to people and loss affected him deeply. It was not something he wanted to see his son go through again.

For now he would keep an eye on the situation and if need be prevent it from escalating any further.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After trying to teach the Bat kids another song from the musical Tim promptly kick them out and locked the door behind them. For a kid who was still on bed rest it was easy to forget that he was also bat trained. Neither of them seemed to mind since it was an indication that Tim was in fact getting better.

After their sparring session they were both feeling rather hungry but instead of going to the cafeteria Dick managed to convince Black Canary to let him take Terry out to his favorite burger joint by his apartment in Blüdhaven. While the snack was not up to Alfred standards Terry still enjoyed the greasy burger and seasoned fries. Dick ordered a milkshake while Terry declined. To their surprise the waitress had brought him the milkshake with two straws each of them facing one of the boys. The waitress left with a wink as she went to wait on the other tables. Both Dick and Terry looked at the shake and the straws with a bit of apprehension. True it was fun getting to know Dick a bit more and Terry wasn’t going to deny that he was flirting with the other man but this was the kind of thing he used to do with his former girlfriend Dana. He realized he really hadn’t thought about her very much since he arrived in his strange alternate universe. And for that he felt very guilty.

True she had broken up with him but it was so sudden that, at the time, Terry couldn’t help but think that maybe there was some way to work it out even though he knew it was over. The breakup was the reason why he was so off his game that he wasn’t paying proper attention and got thrown through the portal in the first place. Maybe he didn’t love her as much as he thought, maybe he just like the idea of having a normal a relationship outside of being Batman. Or maybe it was so that hopefully one day he wouldn’t end up like Mr. Wayne old and utterly alone. When push came to shove Batman always came first and she had put up with him a lot longer than a smart girl like her should have. The fact that he really hadn’t thought about her much pretty much confirmed that he really had taken her for granted. And here he was flirting with someone else barely giving it a second thought. Silently he took out his straw and folded it in one of his napkins gently pushing the milkshake back towards Dick.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick had been watching Terry the entire time and could deftly read conflict all over his face. He wasn’t sure what was troubling him but he didn’t want to push the issue. Due to protocol he didn’t know too much about Terry’s home life and maybe they had been somebody back at home who Terry had to leave behind. Although he was pretty sure that Terry had been flirting with him almost all day admittedly the milkshake might’ve been a little too much too soon. Neither one of them were ready for anything more at this point so Dick just took the milkshake back and they ate the rest of their meal in silence.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

While they were in Blüdhaven Dick wanted to stop by his department to pick up a few things. He was still staying at Wayne Manor for a little while longer and the area he was living in wasn’t the safest and he wanted to make sure that his apartment hadn’t been broken into while he was away. Terry had been silent most of the way there but Dick could tell he was itching to say something. Once Nightwing had unlocked the door, double check the security and went inside Terry took a deep breath.

“Sorry about dinner.” Terry said as Nightwing moved about his apartment throwing a few things into a duffel bag.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Dick said lending him an ear. Terry took a seat at one of the barstools at the island in Dick’s kitchen.

“I was just thinking about my ex-girlfriend back home.” Dick noticed how he said the word ex almost hesitantly. “We broke up just before I got the call to track down Timecode. I really should’ve seen it coming and while I could use the excuse that I was always neglecting her because of my Batman duties the reality was I couldn’t give her what she needed. And I couldn’t tell her about me being Batman because that would just put her in more danger. Either way it wasn’t fair to her. But the worst part about it was the whole time I’ve been here I barely given her a thought which only seems to prove that she was right all along.” Dick set down across from him listening to the whole story and put a hand over his forearm.

“It’s never easy having a relationship in our line of work especially with civilians. Believe me I’ve had my fair share, most of them didn’t last very long but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t worth trying. I know Bruce would disagree but, well he’s Bruce.”

“You know a part of me thinks that I might have hung on to Dana just so I could prove to the old man that you could be Batman and have a happy normal life at the same time. I know I loved her, at least at one point, but I can’t honestly remember when I stopped.” Terry sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. “I just don’t know where to go from here.” Dick didn’t have the answers to his questions, both boys definitely felt an attraction to each other but they were each moving on. One from a failed relationship and one that was always one-sided. They both finally agreed to take things slow and Terry was grateful that he had finally found someone who understood what it was like to be a hero. Who knows how things would progress from here but for now this was enough.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As Dick went through his apartment one last time to make sure he didn’t forget anything he stopped in his bedroom but notice something is off. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was but something felt off as soon as he walked into the room. Nothing was out of place, missing, or added and he double checked his security system. Nothing had been tripped and there was no hacking done to the system but something just didn’t feel right.

“Dick you coming?” Terry called from the other room anxious to get back before somebody sent a search party for him. Dick took one last look around the room but as he left he had the strangest feeling that he was being watched.

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Reunion
> 
> Back in Terry’s world Bruce and Gear need a little more help trying to track down their missing Batman. A surprisingly large number of people turn up including one that Bruce was not expecting.


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Earth 12 Bruce has some unexpected help in the search for Terry. While on Earth 16 Bruce has something to tell the future Batman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this each time? No I don’t own DC comics, Batman Beyond, or Young Justice.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short chapter but somehow it became an average chapter. I can’t seem to write on a small scale for some reason.

 

Reunion

 

Bruce groaned when he looked up at his screen doing his best to try and find Terry signature or at the very least its limitations. He knew the task that he had assigned to Gear was difficult bordering on impossible but he was not willing to give up on his charge just yet. But after only two days of fruitless searching he had to agree that they needed additional help. Gear’s husband Virgil a.k.a. Static Shock was quick to jump in and offer his assistance.

Bruce was forced to ask Max, Terry’s best friend, to help them set up a cover story for Terry so that any long-term absences would be explained. He had a contingency plan already mapped out just in case Terry didn’t come home but it was only a last resort, one that he wished he didn’t have to think about.

Max quickly joined them in the Batcave where she officially met Static and Gear. While she tried to hide it Max was definitely excited to meet Gear one of her favorite heroes of all time. And it seemed Richie was just as thrilled to meet a fan who was smart enough to follow his explanations on what exactly there were trying to do. Somehow without even asking Max had become Gear’s assistant and was assisting him with calculations and helping to eliminate worlds where Terry could not have ended up. Normally he would’ve protested but Max was proving herself to be more than a little useful. He just hoped that Gear didn’t get any bright ideas about taking her on as a protégé. He was grateful that Terry was against the idea of bringing Max out into the field and Bruce would not allow any other young crime fighters to operate in his city if he could help it. He was going to have to keep a close eye on those two perhaps give Gear warning before he started getting too attached.

He was taken by surprise when on the third day he got a call from Tim Drake asking if he could help. Tim didn’t say if he was contacted by one of the others currently in the cave or if he had hacked into the systems and found out but Bruce really couldn’t turn down any help at this point. He made sure to hide any Joker memorabilia and cleared out most of his old Robin stuff. When Virgil asked why he didn’t just throw away his Joker collection Bruce responded with only silence. He couldn’t explain why he needed to hold onto such grisly things but somehow he felt that by looking at those things every day he kept the memories alive and it helped to remind him of how badly he had failed Tim as a boy and made sure they would never be repeated. And here he was looking for another boy he had shared his mission with, another boy who he had possibly lost for good. But secretly he was glad that Tim had the courage to come back to the cave, he just hoped it wouldn’t overwhelm him or cause him to relapse. He really had missed him.

“Well that’s another Earth we can cross off our list.” Gear called out as he made a slash mark through the world number. Virgil came up to him and looked at the screen he was examining.

“So he’s not in the Lego universe?” Virgil commented as Gear resisted rolling his eyes at his partner.

“For the last time that world was not made out of Legos the screen just couldn’t interpretative the data correctly due to distance and interference.” Virgil took another look at screen then shrugged.

“You say potatos, I say Legos.” Gear almost face palmed but stops himself, he was more than used to his partner’s bad jokes over the years and he knew this was just Virgil’s way of relieving the tension. “Which one was it again? The one with the normal founding members of the Justice League or that really strange Justice League that Batman was on?” Gear took a closer look at the data.

“Which other team?”

“You know the one with the construction worker, DJ, astronaut, ghost, steam punk mechanical pirate thingy and that weird creature that was some kind cat/unicorn mutant.” Tim was the only one who raised eyebrow at the strange description. The others who had been here a few days had seen a lot of weird things as they were searching through the dimensions. Nobody else even looked up from their work.

“I was referring to the one with the standard Justice League founding members. The other one wasn’t really the League it was more like a rebel group. While they were in similar dimensions their Earths are pretty close but actually…” He trailed off slightly as he did if you are calculations. “Yes, we can eliminate both of them.” Virgil gave his husband a congratulatory pat on the shoulder and smiled.

“Everything is awesome!” He started to sing.

“Please do _not_ start singing that again!” Max cried out putting her hands over her ears. “Do you know how long it took me to get that out of my head the first time?” Virgil looked a little sheepish.

“Sorry but it was always playing almost nonstop while we were searching through that place. Hopefully there won’t be too many others with a soundtrack.” Bruce simply huffed as he was able to cross off another world of his own. So far it felt like they weren’t making much progress.

“Status report, I want to know how many Earths we’ve eliminated and how many more we’ll need to search.” Bruce announced as everybody gathered around the main screen in front of the bat computer. Gear stepped up and showed a map of the known Earths. It was very disheartening to see that there were several thousands of Earths alone and that wasn’t even counting all of the individual worlds within each Earth. Still they had to start somewhere.

“Okay so far I’ve eliminated earth 17 which is good considering it’s a nuclear wasteland. Earth 9 were all the heroes pretty much have the same names as ours but are completely different people and many have different powers. Then there was Earth 32 where Bruce became a Green Lantern instead of Batman. The other two worlds I just crossed off were still within range but from an unknown Earth.” Bruce was disappointed that so few worlds were crossed off by Gear he was hoping the others had better luck.

“I’ve only got a few crossed off myself.” Said Virgil as he held up his chart. “Earth 31 is where Batman is not only scary but downright terrifying. He retired just like you but came out of retirement and took a young girl as his Robin instead. Kind of glad Terry’s not there.” If he was expecting a response from Bruce he was going to be disappointed. “He’s not on earth 11 where everybody’s genders reversed.” He shivered for a moment. “Sorry still thinking about hairy Wonder Woman-I mean, Wonder Man. And he’s not on Earth 44 where all of the Justice Leaguers are robots with the exception of Red Tornado ironically.” Again a disappointing low number when they had still so many to cross off. Max stepped up next.

“Speaking a world I’m glad Terry didn’t wind up in, he’s not an earth 43 where Batman is a literal vampire.” At this Bruce finally reacted even if it was just a raise of an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that, you’re the one who liked to dress up as a giant bat. I’m just surprised we haven’t seen this in more worlds. But anyway, he’s not there and he’s not an earth 26 either where the world is populated by anthropomorphic like beings.”

“That’s a shame.” Said Virgil with a smile on his face. “I kind of liked Captain Carrot.” This got a smile from everyone room with the exception of Bruce of course. Sensing he was losing patience Max got back to her list.

“He’s also not an Earth 33 were all the heroes are magic users or Earth 10 where the axis powers won World War II, the Nazis rule and the Justice League is covered in swastikas.” The last one she read off send shivers down her spine.

“The only got two in my list.” Tim said lightly disappointed but still pretty impressive since he was the last one to arrive. “Earth 19 which was still in the throes of an Industrial Revolution making most of their heroes steam punk versions of our own. And finally Earth 3 where everything is reverse. Good is evil, evil is good, all the heroes are villains and all the villains are heroes.” Tim tried not to think about how the Joker was the hero in that world and how Owlman was a twisted and sadistic version of Bruce.

Bruce checked over his list and noticed something interesting about the ones checked off. “All the ones we’ve eliminated are in the post-crisis division. Which is a same division that our Earth is located, Earth 12, post-crisis. The ones I’ve managed to check off were in the pre-crisis division. My list is larger mainly because these worlds are further out of reach.” Bruce pause for a moment to think and Gear was doing the same thing. “Gear, do you think we can get a more accurate estimate of how far Terry could have gone?” Gear was still thinking but quickly went over to the computer and started to crunch a few numbers.

“So you’re hoping that he didn’t go as far as the division before or after us?” Bruce nodded while Gear looked at the screen still deep in thought. “Logically it would make sense. It would take a massive amount of knowledge and power to actually break through to the next division, or an incredible amount of bad luck. I can try to reconfigure this with a little more data from the original machine then I can probably get a narrower window if I just stick to our division. But Bruce, there’s always a chance that Timecode got lucky or unlucky and Terry did go further. It is a small chance but I think I might have better luck if we all concentrate on our own division?” The other heroes and former heroes looked at each other. This did seem like a better strategy even if there was a risk but they also knew that Batman liked to be prepared for anything and liked to keep his bases covered.

“Work on your theory Gear. The rest of us will keep trying to narrow down the Earths within our division. Even if Terry did jump to the next division we still need to eliminate the more obvious ones first.” It was sound logic, they all knew it but Tim was still hesitant.

“Are you sure somebody shouldn’t be checking those other Earths? We haven’t even started on the 52’s which is the current and strongest division at the moment and the pre-crisis Earths are so vast.” Bruce was silent for a moment and then he heard a voice that he wasn’t expecting to hear it all.

“I could look around as well if you still need help.” The whole room quickly turned around. They were a little surprised that someone had gotten it into the Batcave without being detected. Once they saw who it was however the reason was clear.

“Dick, glad you could make it.” Tim said as he went over to give his older brother a handshake which the former Nightwing quickly turned into a hug. “We really could use all the help we can get.” Bruce sat there in shocked silence. He had screwed up a lot of things in his lifetime one of his biggest regrets was never officially apologizing or made things right with Dick after he was gunned down by the Joker. He was just so ashamed by his actions that he didn’t know where to begin. More than 40 years later he had another chance when Dick came back to help fight off his own clone but once again he screwed it up. He didn’t miss how Dick flinched almost as if in pain when Bruce offered him a uniform. After they defeated Hush Bruce was ready to sit down and talk things over with Dick only for Terry to tell him that Dick had left right after the fight. Bruce knew better, he knew Dick had heard him but chose to walk away. It hurt, but he couldn’t say it was undeserved.

“Exactly how many worlds do we have to eliminate?” Dick said as he walked past Bruce without saying a word and looked up at the screen. “Oh boy, we really need to narrow this down if we’re going to make any headway.” Bruce looked over at his former partner with a forlorn expression. He wanted to say something but had no idea how to say it. After more than 40 years a simple _‘I’m sorry’_ was not going to cut it.

“We think he’s still within our division, post-crisis, which are these worlds right here.” Gear said highlighting about one fourth of the chart the one that had the most Earths crossed off. “I’m trying to get a more accurate path based on the strength of the machine.” Dick took another look at the chart and thought for a moment.

“I say keep looking just in our division for now, if your information tells us that he could’ve gone further will expand the search but for now we’ll just stick closer to home.” Unknowingly Dick had pretty much said just what Bruce had suggested. Despite the fact that the two had barely spoken in over 40 years they still knew how each other thought whether they like it or not. “It might be a good idea to try to find out exactly what the device was looking for when it was activated. I wouldn’t be surprised if we found him in a similar world at least at the point of his arrival.” The suggestion put ideas into Gear’s head and a real smile spread across his face the first time in days.

“Dick you’re a genius, I think that’s exactly what happened. How did I miss that?” Dick just smiled as he watched the tech inspired vigilante running around the room gathering parts and notes and putting things together in such way that only he understood.

“The forest through the trees my friend. That’s why it’s always good to have a second pair of eyes on the prize.” Dick said with a smile as Tim showed him how they were analyzing the worlds so he could help them eliminate as many as he could. Static on the other hand was rolling his eyes.

“And you just had to get him all riled up again.” Virgil said as he watched his partner run around excited. “Whenever he gets excited like this, with a new idea in his head, he’ll go nonstop until it’s finished sometimes forgetting to eat or sleep. I’m glad our kids are grown up and out of the house because he’s going to be here a while.”

Virgil’s words echoed throughout the cave. They couldn’t all stay here for an extended period of time. The civilians had work or school and the other heroes couldn’t neglect their duties for very long. Bruce was realizing that they were most likely to have to bring in more people which was not something he wanted to do. The cave was already too crowded. But even so this whole incident had given him a chance to reconnect with his first partner. He wasn’t prepared for this, even after 40 years he wasn’t prepared for this. Once everyone got back to work Bruce swallowed his pride and walked up to his former ward.

“Dick I’m… I’m glad you’re here.” Dick kept his back to him not acknowledging that Bruce was even there. “I was hoping we could talk. Maybe even-“ but Dick him off.

“Stop right there Bruce.” He said softly even though he was pretty sure everyone else in the room could hear him. “Let’s get one thing straight I’m not here for you, I’m here for the kid and I’m also here to make sure that you don’t hurt Tim again while he’s here.” After hearing that Tim almost wanted to speak up but he held back.

“We’ve had our share fights over the years and almost every time I was the one who came crawling back to try and put the pieces together, not anymore. You should have been the one to come to us and not wait for another disaster to use as an excuse. You should have made an attempt without one of us walking through your door for you to acknowledge us. I’m done Bruce, and you couldn’t have made your feelings any clearer when you abandoned us.” The whole time he was talking Dick never once turned around to look his old mentor in the eye. He didn’t want to see the look of pain on his mentor’s face or worse the lack of pain on his mentor’s face. “When we get the kid back I’m taking him away from your dangerous influence. If you have any compassion for him whatsoever you won’t try and stop me.”

With an emotionless mask in place Bruce quietly went back to his station and continued to go through the Earths on his list. No one in the room dared say anything and Bruce did the only thing he knew how when he needed reign in his emotions, he focused on the mission and only the mission shoving everything else out.

The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife, the only sound that could be heard was the light clicking of keys and the soft dings coming from each person’s workstations. No one said a word from almost an hour until…

“Everything is awesome!”

“GEAR!” Every else in the room shouted out causing Richie to jump a little bit.

“So not my fault, Virgil got it stuck in my head again.” Virgil just sat there with a large grin on his face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Back on Earth 16 the lost boy in question was keeping himself busy in the Watchtower’s training area. He had another session with the Atom and once again he left disheartened by the fact that so little progress was being made. He was given an explanation about multi-verse theory including how vast their sector alone was. More and more he was fearing that the League might not be able to help him after all. He could only hope that his Bruce was working on a way to help get him back.

He heard Batman coming before he even enter the room. He casually turned around showing no surprise at seeing the Dark Knight standing behind him. “Not satisfied with the cameras, you have to spy on me on your own?” Batman kept a neutral expression on his face as he observed the young man who would one day bare his symbol and name.

“I saw the sparring match with you and Nightwing the other day.” This didn’t surprise Terry, he knew there were cameras all over the Watchtower.

“It’s not like we were trying to hide it, half the team and even some League members showed up to watch.” Batman then glanced at the training dummy that Terry was practicing on noting that it would probably need to be replaced soon.

“You fought well and adjusted your fighting style to counter Nightwing’s without showing too much.” Batman then looked back at Terry. “Very impressive.” He quickly turned away and Terry was left with his jaw hanging opened not quite believing what he just heard.

“I’m sorry, was that a complement you gave me?” Terry asked still thinking he heard it wrong. “I don’t get you, one minute I think you’re sway with me, the next you’re having a Martian probe my head and now you’re complimenting me. Men can’t get pregnant on this Earth can they?” And to his utter shock he saw slight smirk on the Dark Knight’s face when he made that bad joke. Then the next moment he was back to being serious.

“I fear I owe you an apology Terry.” Now the boy was beginning to think that somebody was playing a joke on him or this was someone who was impersonating Batman. “After receiving some data with conflicting results I jump to the conclusion that you are being dishonest and hiding things from me. Upon further examination that conclusion proved to be incorrect.” Terry noticed that Batman was talking around his findings but not actually saying what they were.

“What did you think I was lying about?” His tone was more questioning then accusing. He was curious to know what the Dark Knight had discovered.

“Like I said, my initial conclusion proved to be incorrect and my response was unjustified.” Terry was still half convinced that he was going to wake up any minute now and this would prove to all be one very weird dream. But even so, he had just been complimented and apologized to by Batman. He wasn’t about to press his luck any further.

“I guess I can’t blame you for being too paranoid, you did almost lose your kid.” Terry actually saw Batman shudder slightly just at the thought. “Sorry that came out wrong.” He expected Batman to simply walk out the door or vanish into a shadow but to his surprise he held up one of his old-fashioned batarangs and tossed it to Terry. Terry caught it with ease but noted it was slightly heavier than the ones he was used to working with.

“Your usual batarangs are definitely an improvement on the originals but you only have a few of your own and the alloy that they’re made of hasn’t been invented here yet. I want you to practice with some of mine so you can get a better feel for them.” Curiously Terry took a hold of the batarang and threw it at a nearby target. He hit pretty close to the center but it was off by a few inches.

Batman pressed a series of buttons on a nearby panel and a hidden compartment in one of the walls opened up revealing a large number of batarangs in various sizes and shapes.

“Now this is what I call sway.” Terry said as he picked up a few testing the weight in his hand starting to get the familiar rush every Bat-kid got when they were presented with a new toy.

“Tomorrow you’ll be on the roster for official combat training. As long as you’re here you might as well keep your skills sharp.” Terry had to keep reminding himself that this was not his Bruce, this wasn’t the Bruce that he wanted to hear compliments from or even just more positive reinforcement. But even so it was still nice to hear.

“Yeah that… That sounds a like good idea. Thanks B.” Finally Batman turned around and started to leave the room.

“You also might want to think up a new codename while you’re here. Wearing my symbols is one thing but here I’m still Batman. Oh, and to answer your question from earlier, no men can’t get pregnant on this Earth at least not usually.” And with that he left the room closing the door behind him.

Terry stood there for a moment as he processed what he had just learned. Batman wanted him to come up with a new codename, he also wanted him to train with the Team and with Batman’s own weapons. That could only mean one thing, Batman is thinking about letting him go out into the field to fight crime for real. It was a surreal feeling, he had barely been here two weeks but it felt like forever since he had gone out on a mission. He was so excited about the prospect it took him a few moments to realize what else the man had said.

“Wait, what did he mean by _‘at least not usually?’_ ”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batman walked out of the training area please that his strategy was working. He still needed to keep an eye on Terry but he also wanted to keep an eye on his and Dick’s possible relationship. He knew that trying to drive a wedge between the two would be a mistake and last thing he wanted was Dick running off with the other boy if he tried to push them apart.

No, it was better to get on Terry’s good side and keep them both close. It wasn’t very difficult on his part, the apology was sincere even though he hated the fact that he had to give one of the first place. The boy also had skills that could be of great use in the field and if he accepted training in the Watchtower Batman would have more of an influence on what the boy learned.

It was for the same reasons that Batman approved of the Team when Dick was only 13. After the Cadmus incident Bruce knew he had to do something before the young protégés really did strike out on their own. Once again he knew forcing them to stay inline would’ve only brought on further rebellion. They weren’t trained enough to fly solo completely and he feared if they attempted to form some ‘Super Friends Club’ without the support of their mentors it would have been disastrous possibly deadly. But even with guidance there were losses.

Better to give them smaller missions out of the public eye where they could spread their wings and gain a little bit of independence. Of course things almost never go as planned but at the end of the day Batman stood behind his decision.

In the long run Batman did need to learn more about his biological son but he feared revealing the results of the DNA test to soon could be disastrous. He was still debating if he should even reveal this information to Terry at all, it could drive a wedge between the boy and his mentor back home. Although after hearing how his alternate self reacted to Tim and Dick’s injuries he wondered if maybe Terry might be better off without him. But it was still too soon to make that judgment call. For now he would just wait and watch.

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Adjusting
> 
> Time is passing more quickly on Earth 16 than on Earth 12 and Terry is adjusting to this new world quite well. He isn’t sure if that’s really such a good thing.
> 
> Notes: For the record all of those alternate Earths actually do exist somewhere in the DC universe. I kept all of the Earths that were mentioned to the post-crisis era simply because that’s where both Earth 12 and 16 exist and the descriptions of the Earths are different depending on the era in DC comics. That’s pretty much where they’re going to keep searching for the most part. Pre-crisis had the most worlds but it would’ve got a little too confusing to bring in worlds from each era. And it just me or is this DC’s way of writing their own fanfics? I don’t know what the official Earth is for the Lego universe so I just kept it is unknown. Until next time please read and review.


	16. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry is Adjusting surprising well to Earth 16, maybe a little too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, still don’t own Young Justice or Batman Beyond. If I did, I would not cancel the good comic series for Batman Beyond just to replace it with something that will do nothing but pissed off fans of the original.
> 
> Sincerest apologies for such a late update. It’s con season again and I’ve been working on my latest costume which of course, took up a lot more time than I thought it would. Really, that should be my catch phrase or something. On top of that I got pretty sick but since I don’t get paid for sick days I still had to go to work and let’s just say that I work in a place where germs are in strong supply. Then I had to play catch up with everything else because, you know, life. In the end I decided to only finish up the current costume I’m working on and fix up one more of my older designs so hopefully this won’t take up too much time but we all know how that goes. The con is about 2 ½ weeks away and if I can get everything done by then and make the contest deadline I can put away my sewing machine until after Christmas of next year. So the next chapter is most likely going to be after the con but I want to give you guys fair warning. All right, I’m going to shut up now. Let’s see how Terry is…

 

Adjusting

 

It had been a month since Terry had landed in this strange alternate universe where things were similar yet different at the same time. Progress on getting him back home was progressing slowly and while they kept telling him to be optimistic it was painfully obvious that unless a miracle occurred he wasn’t ever going back home. Not that a miracle was out of the question but they couldn’t be relied on. So that left Terry in one place, stuck.

You would think moving to a different dimension would be difficult to get used to but surprisingly it seemed like he was settling in rather well. Unlike back home where he had to hide the fact that he was a superhero here he was surrounded by other heroes many of them around his own age. And for the most part he was getting along with most of the members of “The Team” which Terry had started calling Young Justice. It was a joke at first but more and more members seemed to be using it and so became The Team’s unofficial nickname. Speaking of names, he had to choose a new name for himself since Batman refused to compromise on the Batman trademark.

“Recognized: Red Bat B-27” the computer announced him as he entered the Watchtower for the day. He didn’t realize it at first but the stand alone numbers were for Justice League members, B designation was intended for members of The Team, while A was reserved for authorized guests. He supposed it was nice on their part to make him feel included but it felt a little too permanent for his taste.

Over the last two weeks he had gotten into a routine which included combat training, education, and what Nightwing called team bonding which was a fancy term for hanging out. You would think having to relearn history and being stuck 40 years in the past would be difficult but Terry was picking up on it fairly quickly. He knew he was going to be confused as hell when he got back home since some of these countries didn’t even exist back in his home dimension. Math was pretty much straight forward with no real changes but literature and media both old and modern were really confusing. There were so many little things that were different and so many things that were new to him but most kids his age were very familiar with.

Technology was also a tricky one. He discovered that the current technology in this world was actually not too far behind his own but he had to make sure to read the manuals for everything even for the most basic equipment. He found that out the hard way after attempting to make breakfast one morning. After the smoke cleared Alfred thanked him for the gesture and then promptly banned him from the kitchen. He was getting the hang of it though, he now knew how to use the microwave. It was _so_ _not his fault_ that he didn’t know you couldn’t use metal in a microwave, he always could at home.

After his latest round of combat training with some helpful notes from Black Canary he stayed to watch Robin take his turn. It was remarkable how quickly the young hero had gotten back on his feet. Terry also suspected there was a drive in the young hero to prove to himself, and to Batman, that he was not a weakling and didn’t need to be babied. Of course it wasn’t going to stop anybody from keeping an eye on him but still Terry was pleased to see that Tim was pretty much recovered. He would be going back on missions pretty soon, probably sooner than Batman or Nightwing would like but the reality was he needed to get back out there.

After lunch Terry went looking for Nightwing and learned that he was giving Wonder Girl some extra training. The session was just about over so Terry figured he’d go and say hi only to run into the last person he wanted to see.

Connor a.k.a. Superboy, Superman’s clone, was standing right in front of the training room door as if he was guarding it. Terry didn’t know what it was but for some reason the guy hated his guts. Terry never did get a real reason why, the only response he got was either, “no reason” or “I just don’t like you” so Terry didn’t bother asking anymore. But right now he was standing in front of the door he needed to go through and was forced to try and play nice.

“Hey Superboy,” Terry said with a forced politeness that he didn’t bother trying to hide. “Can you move please I need to get in that room.” The clone frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

“Why? Can’t you use another room?” Terry gritted his teeth and tried very hard to not snarl.

“No, I need to get into this room. I wanted to talk to Nightwing.” This only made Superboy frown even harder.

“Well maybe Nightwing doesn’t want to see you.” Terry was quickly losing patience but he didn’t want to start a fight, especially with half Kryptonian.

“Why don’t I let him tell me that? Besides he seemed fine this morning at breakfast, we do live under the same roof you know.” Connor looked like he wanted to throw punch but didn’t dare. He had been very careful about how he acted around Terry. He had no problem showing his dislike but didn’t do anything too outright threatened him. And Terry wasn’t going to be the one to play tattletale.

“Well he told me he was constantly moving back to Bludhaven once Robin was settled.” Connor said with a smirk but Terry smirked back.

“Yeah I know, he said he was thinking about getting a roommate and asked if I was interested.” It was a good thing that Superboy didn’t have Superman’s laser vision because they’re probably would’ve been two holes through his forehead right about now.

“You’ve been hanging around Nightwing a lot.” It seemed like he wanted add more to that statement but refrained. Terry couldn’t tell him that he was still watching out for Dick because of Impulses warning.

“What can I say, he’s a nice guy and I like him.” At that the clone’s eyes shot wide-open.

“What do you mean you like him?” Suddenly Terry was getting the idea that Connor might not be that fond of him because he and Nightwing appeared to be close.

“Is that what this is about? Are you actually jealous?” In a span of two seconds Superboy went from jealous and overprotective to surprised and embarrassed.

“Th-that’s ridiculous, of course I’m not…” And suddenly Connor abandoned his post turned his head and quickly walked away. Terry could just make out a slight blush on the other boy’s cheek as he made his exit. Terry wondered if Connor really did have feelings for Dick or maybe he was just embarrassed and he was making too much out of this.

Terry decided to worry about it later once he had more information. He may not like Connor but he wasn’t going to go around spreading rumors especially if he wasn’t sure they were true or not.

As he walked into the training room he could see what looked like an obstacle course filled with tiny bells strung up everywhere. Wonder Girl, or Cassie, was trying to move around the various objects without knocking anything over and it looked like she wasn’t using her powers either. He saw Dick, look up, and wave at him.

“Hey Terry.”

“Hey Nightwing, Cassie.” The girl paused from her exercise and looked up.

“Oh, hi Terry!” But a buzzer went off as soon as she spoke. “Shoot! And I was almost out to.”

Nightwing smiled as he pushed a button and the obstacle course collapsed making easier for her to get out.

“Sorry Cassie, I should have waited until you’re done.” Terry said feeling sorry for messing up her training exercise. Cassie just shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it, this with a stealth training exercise and I wasn’t supposed to make any noise. It was my own fault but I was just so close!” Nightwing came up and handed her, her jacket.

“They are distractions in the field all the time but you’ve made a lot of progress since we started. Just keep at it and soon you’ll learn to be as quiet as a bat.” Terry saw how the girl had perked up at his praise.

“Don’t worry boss I’ll get it next time, I’ll trained even harder.” Cassie left excited and motivated for her next training session eager to show how much she had improved. Terry wasn’t really surprised by this, the Dick Grayson in his time had been a teacher in acrobatics and aerialists.

“You seem to be pretty good at training but do you usually give private lessons?” Dick shrugged as he headed out the door with Terry following him.

“Sometimes, if someone needs a little extra help in a certain area. Wonder Woman is great at combat but she’s not exactly the most quiet member of the Justice League. And when you’re in a black ops team it’s pretty essential.”

“Despite the fact the most of your missions and in explosions.” Dick actually laughed at that it was good to hear him laugh again.

“Not all of our missions but yeah, oftentimes things don’t go quite as planned.”

“That’s true.” Terry said as he thought of something else she had said. “But why did she call you boss? I thought Aqua Lad was the leader of Young Justice.” Dick gave a shrug but it almost looked uncomfortable.

“I was the team leader when Cassie was recruited and I was the one who brought her into the fold. It was during this time Aqua Lad went undercover.” And now the uncomfortable look made sense. Terry had been briefed about Kaldur’s undercover mission that he and Nightwing had set up. There had been a few snags but from Terry’s understanding the mission had been successful. He also read how Dick had given Aqua lad back leadership of the team. Again this is only stressing the differences between the Nightwing of his world and the one standing beside him. Dick Grayson in his world had been the leader of his own group of young heroes and led many others in his years as a superhero. This one here seemed a lot more reluctant to actually take charge even though was clear he was respected and he was good at. Terry wondered offhand if Batman’s attitude had influenced Nightwing differently here than back home.

“Do you regret giving up leadership to Kaldur?” Terry asked a little curious but Dick frowned and shook his head.

“Kaldur is the leader of this team he’s risked a lot to go undercover. As far as I’m concerned I was only keeping his seat warm.”

“It’s a shame you don’t seem to think of yourself as a good leader. Because from what little I’ve seen you’ve made a pretty good one.” Dick paused as if to think about something.

“That’s pretty much what Black Canary’s been saying to me. She thinks I should help Aqua Lad with leading the team.”

“It might not be a bad idea your numbers keep increasing all the time. You’ve even got superheroes falling right out of the sky.” Dick chuckled slightly and smiled back at him.

“I already told her I’d give it some thought. I’m still not quite convinced that leadership is right for me but I don’t mind helping out a friend.” Terry nodded but didn’t push the issue any further.

“Speaking of Black Canary, how many more sessions do you have before your back in the field?”

“I think I just have one more left tomorrow afternoon. I just regret not going sooner.” Terry still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that Bruce would be okay with one of his kids talking to a psychiatrist even if she was a member of the Justice League.

“So she’s really helping you?”

“Sometimes it just helps to get a different perspective on things. It also helps that I’ve known her for years so I don’t have a hard time putting my trust in her.” Terry figured that if the bats had that much trust in her and she was probably the most trustworthy person on the planet. Then again this Batman seemed to be a little bit more trusting than the version he was used to.

“So Terry, I heard you might be added to the roster pretty soon. You excited to get back into the field?” While Dick was enthusiastic Terry was a bit more subdued about the idea.

“I guess.” At the unenthusiastic response Dick looked at him slightly worried.

“You guess, I would’ve thought you’d love the idea. I’m starting to climb the walls myself, literally.” As amusing as a mental image of Dick Grayson actually climbing the walls was Terry was still hesitant.

“It’s not that, I would love to get out but I’ve barely been out of the tower.”

“But what’s holding you back? I thought everybody was trying to help you feel more comfortable while you’re here.” And Terry appreciated that, he really did but this wasn’t his home. But he was more upset about the fact that he felt this could be home. Was he really prepared to give up his own world or his own family that easily? Terry glanced back at Dick and tried to fight a blush that was creeping up to his cheeks. Was it fair to tell Dick that he liked him more than a friend but he was still planning on leaving him behind if they found a way to get him home.

He needed some air, he needed some space, he needed… Honestly he wasn’t sure what he needed.

“I’m fine really I am, and everybody’s been great.” But this only made Dick more confused.

“So then what is the problem?”

“Nothing, you’ve all been great it’s just… Never mind I’m just being stupid.” And with that he walked past Nightwing and hoped the other hero wouldn’t follow him. He turned the corner and spotted Superboy lurking in the halls. He sped past him and hoped Connor would delay Nightwing long enough for him just to get away. He wasn’t even sure why he was running in the first place he just knew he needed to get away from the other boy before he did something that he was afraid he _wouldn’t_ regret.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing did indeed try to chase after Terry but came to a sudden halt when he nearly ran into Superboy. He quickly backed up and looked around realizing there were several paths Terry could have taken.

“Connor, did you see which way Terry went?” Connor almost scowled but managed to hide it.

“He brushed past me in a bit of a hurry but I wasn’t paying attention and I didn’t see where he went.” Then Connor’s eyes narrowed as an unpleasant thought crawled into his head. “Why, he didn’t try to hurt you did he?” Dick raised an eyebrow at the thought.

“What? No he just started acting weird and just ran off.” Nightwing said still trying to figure out which way, Terry had gone without accessing the security cameras.

“Well maybe you should give him some space then, if he’s that upset I mean.” Nightwing was about three seconds away from using his holographic computer in his gloves to locate the other boy but then thought better of it.

“I suppose you’re right but I just wish I knew what set him off.” Connor wasn’t all that interested about what Terry said but this was one of the few times he actually caught Nightwing alone without the other boy hanging around him in some time. He had something he wanted to ask Dick but he wasn’t sure about how to express himself.

“I wouldn’t know he mostly hangs around with you.”

“True but he has been making other friends among Young Justice.” At that Connor made a face.

“So now you’re calling Young Justice as well?”

“I like it, what’s wrong with Young Justice?”

“It sounds like a Justice League fan club or something, what was wrong with just The Team.” Nightwing chuckled a little.

“I guess we just never thought about what to call ourselves back in the early days and by the time we started adding new members I guess “The Team” had just stuck. But if you really don’t like Young Justice we could always put it to a vote.”

“It’s not that important.” Connor said still scowling slightly. Truth was he was more afraid that the team would vote in favor of the new name and he would be the only one to oppose. “Say Dick,” Connor started feeling a little nervous. “You and Terry aren’t… Together are you?”

At that Dick froze for a moment. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it, he thought about it quite often, but he seemed to be getting mixed signals from Terry and was still debating if getting together would be a good thing or not.

“No were not… Together.”

“But would you like to be?” Connor asked determined to get a clear answer out of his old friend. Bats were known to be cryptic.

Dick didn’t answer right away as he put a hand on his chin as if he was seriously considering how to answer this question. “I can’t say there’s not an attraction, but…”

“But?” Superboy said almost hopeful.

“But it’s like there’s a hesitation not just on his part but I think on mine as well. He’s getting along with everyone so well I keep forgetting that this isn’t his home. And maybe there’s a part of me that doesn’t want to make him choose.” Dick then shook his head. “Wow that sounds really presumptuous on my part. I’m sorry Connor, some of things I been talking about with black Canary are starting to make me reevaluate a few things.” But Connor didn’t seem that upset in fact he seemed a little pleased. And yet there was a hint of hesitation on his part.

“That’s okay, but can I ask you a question?”

“Technically that was already a question but yes, go ahead.

“Would you…” But Connor still didn’t have enough confidence to ask the question he really wanted so he chose another one that would hopefully lead up to it. “I mean have you ever liked someone that you didn’t think would like you in return?”

Dick wasn’t quite picking up on the fact that Connor was trying to assess if there was a chance the two of them could possibly get together. Instead it made him think about Wally.

“Yeah, just one and I never did tell him how I felt.” Connor wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or jealous. He had no way of knowing that Wally was the one that held Dick’s affection for so long.

“Do you regret it? I mean, not telling them how you felt.” Connor said out loud while in his head he was slowly building himself up.

Despite the heartache that it caused the memories that came with it made Dick smile a little. “Sometimes I do but he was in a relationship and happy and I just didn’t want to ruin that. But I can’t help being reminded of something a friend told me. He said that when all is said and done you regret the things you didn’t do more than the things that you did do.” For someone who was considered the apprentice of the world’s greatest detective Dick was missing out on the obvious clues that Connor was sending him. In fact, that last little phrase was practically giving him permission to go ahead and try his luck.

“I think that’s good advice.”

“Thanks but why do you ask? Was there someone that’s caught your eye that you wanted to ask out?” This was it, Connor thought. Dick was practically telling him to suck it up, take a chance, and just confess his feelings for Dick right here and now.

“Yes there is. Dick I…” He tried to get the words out, he really did. This was absolutely the perfect time for him to tell him but for some reason his mouth wasn’t working. He felt himself getting hot, a red blush spreading across his face. Right now he wished he could be facing the entire Reach Army along with “The Light” with a chunk of kryptonite strapped to his chest. He was so close he could almost taste it, all he had to say was three little words.

“Yes Connor?”

“I’ve gotta go.” And with that he ducked his head, turned around, and ran off in the opposite direction cursing himself for being such a coward.

Nightwing on the other hand was too stunned to chase after the half Kryptonian. That was the second boy that had run away from him within the last half-hour seemingly with no explanation. Alas Dick was unaware of the power of his own sexiness and unaware it had the power to drive everyone around him into a frenzy. He scratched his head and wondered why everyone was acting so strange around him today.

“Is it my breath?”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry had been running around aimlessly not sure where he was running to or what exactly he was running from. And because he wasn’t paying attention he almost ran right into Black Canary.

“Whoa, slow down Terry, what’s the rush?” Terry wasn’t sure how to respond, truthfully right now he was just too confused to know how to handle anything right now.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Are you adjusting okay, is everyone to treating you all right?” And that was a problem in a nutshell.

“It’s fine, everyone’s fine, your fine, Dick’s fine, everything is just peachy.” Sensing there was more to the story than the bats infamous I’m fine attitude she put a hand on his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She said gently as she motioned to her office door. “Away from prying eyes and ears?” Terry thought about it for a moment. The bats all seemed to trust her with their secrets and if they been confiding in her for years he doubted that she would betray their trust anytime soon.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to get a few things off my chest.” Black Canary smiled and opened her office door leading the young man inside. He chose a chair rather than a couch and Dinah sat across from him.

“Now then, do you want to tell me what’s got you so upset?” Terry thought for a moment about how to best describe how he was feeling.

“It’s just that everybody here has been really accepting of me despite the fact that I literally dropped in from another world. It’s been really easy to adjust, too easy.

“And why is that a problem?”

“Because it feels like everyone thinks that I’m not going back home including me. I know Ray’s been working hard to try and help but I can read between the lines, he doesn’t think there’s much of a chance of finding my right world. So far this place has been pretty good to me and I’m starting to get comfortable.”

“But you feel like you’re abandoning your own world.” Her words rang true as Terry gripped his hair in frustration.

“I’m not like Bruce or any of his Robin’s, I have family back home. My mother’s probably going out of her mind with worry and I don’t want to put her or my little brother through losing another family member. And what about Gotham? I don’t exactly have protégé that could take up my cowl and I don’t want to see my best friend Max try because I’m afraid that’s just what she’d do. I also don’t want to see Bruce or any of the other retired heroes to try and take on my responsibilities. But I’m stuck here and there’s nothing I can do about it.” He paused in his rant stood up and took a look around the room almost not sure where we should be focusing.

“This is going to sound strange but it almost would be better if the world was a horrible place. It might motivate me to look harder or look for another option despite the fact that I have no idea where to even begin.” But Dinah was quiet while Terry voiced his concerns.

“And what if I do go home, then I’ll be say goodbye to everyone here. Either way I’m going to have to say goodbye to someone I care about for good.” His energy spent he dropped back into his chair and slumped down.

“I can see why you are so frustrated Terry, sometimes not knowing is harder to accept than a bad outcome.” Terry nodded in agreement.

“I feel like if I knew I was stuck here than I could at least move on but I’m afraid of getting too attached to Di-I mean everyone here. It’s only going to make it harder when I leave. What if I have to make a choice?” The sad look crossed his face is another thought came to his mind. “Maybe it would be better if I just left.” Black Canary thought for a moment before she voiced her opinion.

“It sounds to me like you’re already going to have to make a choice and I don’t think that cutting yourself off is going to help you in any way. You already know that you’re welcome here if in fact we can’t get you home but if you do go home I hope you take away good memories of us and our world. The best advice I can give you for the present moment is not to be worried about what you might miss but what you might miss out on.”

Terry took a few moments to digest what black Canary had told him. There wasn’t going to be an easy answer for the situation he was in but it did feel good to simply get it out and vent some of his frustrations. He still wasn’t sure what to do about Dick though, should he see if the other man was willing to try a relationship knowing that it could end at any moment? At first he thought he should probably avoid it but what she said made sense. If he were to go home tomorrow would he regret not even giving them a chance?

By the end of their session he felt a little better but still had a lot to think about. He made his way to the training room hoping a good workout would ease some of his tension. There are a few sparring sessions underway that looked like they were being supervised by none other than Nightwing himself. At first he thought about turning back but then decided to stick around, they still needed to talk after all.

After watching the match between a de-armored Blue Beetle and Tigris Nightwing came up to him.

“Hey Terry, so what happened earlier, why did you run off?” Terry rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly.

“Sorry I just had too many things going on in my head but Black Canary helped put a few things in perspective. “ Dick seemed pleased that Terry had finally gone to seek some counseling.

“Are you okay now though?” Dick asked gently not wanting to pry if it was anything personal.

“Yeah, I’m just getting a little homesick that’s all.” Nightwing nodded sympathetically.

“I wish there was a way I could help you get home?”

“Don’t feel bad, you’ve been more than helpful while I’ve been adjusting here.” And with that Dick smiled and for some reason that smile warmed Terry’s heart. In that moment he chose to follow Black Canary’s advice. The truth was as much as he was afraid of getting attached to Dick he would regret it more if he went home and spend the rest of his life wondering about what could have been.

“Say Nightwing, what do you say we get out of the Watchtower for a while, get a bite to eat, and maybe catch a movie?” Hearing that Dick’s smile grew even wider.

“Are you asking me out on a-“ but his questions remain unasked as Robin burst into the room panting slightly as he ran straight for Nightwing.

“I just got an emergency alert, the Joker has escaped!” Suddenly everything was on hold as everyone in the room turned to Robin hoping that they had heard him wrong. Unfortunately that was not the case as Nightwing opened up his holographic computer and confirmed what Robin had just reported. But before anything else could be said or done the computer had announced that Batman had arrived.

“Team I have an assignment for you.” He turned and looked directly at Terry. “And Red Bat will be joining you.”

 

To be continued…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Terry goes on his first mission with The Team and of course things don’t go as planned.


	17. Shadow Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry is sent on his first mission with The Team. While he was almost expecting something to go wrong he never would have imagined this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: (copy and paste from every other chapter)
> 
> Once again a late chapter. While my con is over I was hit hard by writer’s block which was a little weird since I knew exactly what needed to happen in this chapter. I don’t know why but I just got stuck on some small details. It also doesn’t help that I’ve been bitten by another plot bunny but I have already promised to finish my Harry Potter story that I kind of left hanging over a year ago after I finish this one. So I’m trying to resist diving into another story because I know myself and I won’t be able to write more than one at a time without insanely long delays between chapters. So to help I tried to write down some notes for the plot bunny to get it out of my system for now and wrote a basic plot for each of the chapters I’m going to be writing for this fic and it seems it’s going to be a little longer than expected even though I thought I’d actually be done by now. Go figure.
> 
> This is chapter 17 and we’re roughly going to get to at least chapter 29 possibly a few more if I have to split up the chapters like I did this one. So yeah, this one’s a little shorter than usual but I wanted to give you guys something as opposed to keeping you waiting. But I do have another surprise that I think you’ll like. I told myself that if I got 200 or more kudos on this fic I was going to write a little surprised at the end of the story if I ever reach that mark and I’ve already done so, so thank you all very much. I didn’t post it because while I like receiving kudos and especially reviews I don’t like begging for them or not posting a chapter until I get a certain number. So while I won’t tell you what it is just yet you can expect a little surprise after the stories officially over. But for now let’s get to the...

 

Shadow Mission

 

Nightwing was not happy. After Batman had assigned about half of the team to an obvious filler job he fully expected to join Batman on his hunt for the Joker. What he was not expecting was for Batman to tell him to sit this one out.

“Are you serious?” Nightwing said in a louder than normal tone of voice. “You expect me to just sit here while you go out on your own hunting for that madman?” Batman glared at Nightwing but the younger hero didn’t flinch.

“Batgirl will be accompanying me.”

“You’ll need more help than that and you know it.”

“So you’re doubting Batgirl’s abilities?”

“That’s not what I’m saying you know it!” By this time he was shouting while the rest the team looked on a little awkwardly. “What you need is all the help you can get. I understand why you don’t want to take Robin on this one.” Terry noticed that Tim shifted a little somewhat hurt by the comment. “But I can help.”

That man’s hard gaze never softened. “Have you been cleared for field duty?” Nightwing gritted his teeth fighting the urge to look away.

“No, but I just have one more-“

“Then you can’t help.” By this time Nightwing was glaring back at his mentor when Superman came into the room. He had been around the bat family long enough to know that there was a fight starting to brew.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Neither hero turned to face the Man of Steel but at least it looks like they wouldn’t be throwing punches at each other, at least for the moment.

“I just wanted to see if some of the Young Justice members could be spared for small mission in California.” Batman then turned away from Nightwing and quickly assigned the rest of the members to Superman’s mission with the exception of Kid Flash who had also been put on restricted duty due to breaking protocol in Gotham. While Bart didn’t protest Nightwing definitely looked like he was going to fight Batman’s decision. Trying to keep the peace Kaldur came up to them in with a request.

“Since our team, Young Justice, is going to be spread pretty thinly between these two missions might I suggest we have Nightwing coordinate the two?” At first Nightwing wanted to protest but what Kaldur said was true, the teams were spread pretty thin and they really could use somebody as a go between in case someone needed backup. As much as he would like to help take down the Joker he would settle for helping his friends rather than sitting around waiting for everyone to return safely.

“All right, Batman will brief Alpha team first and after they depart we’ll go over the details about Superman’s mission with Beta team. “ Nightwing looked back at Batman as if daring him to object. For a moment it looked like he was going to but in the end he let Nightwing stay.

As expected the mission was simple one. Batman’s team was off to investigate a chemicals factory that had previously done business with Star labs. The numbers that Ace Chemicals were submitting to the labs looked okay on paper but after an inventory counts it seems as if some of the numbers have been fudged. In other words there were some chemicals that weren’t going to the labs and possibly being sold to an illegal third-party. Again nothing fancy, they were supposed to just sneak in without alerting the guards, and take some pictures of the chemicals they stored while Robin hacked into the company’s files.

Superman’s team on the other hand was heading off to Jump City in California to investigate a cult leader who was trying to form his own super villain school. The first team which consisted of Tigress, Mal Duncan, Virgil (now officially called Static Shock), Beast Boy, Red Bat and Robin. They all felt like they got the short end of the stick this time around.

The second team, who felt like they got a real mission, was led by Aqua Lad, was joined by Wonder Girl, Superboy, Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy and Bumblebee. Kid Flash would remain at the Watchtower since he was on restricted duty but could still act as a backup in case of an emergency. Miss Martian was on a trip with her uncle to help with understanding her powers so should be less likely to abuse them again in the future.

Even though Terry was a bit jealous he got stuck with the “busy mission” he was grateful that Connor was on the opposite team. The last thing he wanted was to be fighting with him while he was on a mission. He also noticed that most of the superhero couples were also split up. Terry didn’t doubt for one moment that this wasn’t an accident on Batman’s part.

Once all the team members were set they all linked up their communication devices with Nightwing’s and were on their way. Despite this being a simple recon mission Terry couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread when he departed the Watchtower. But even as he tried to brush off this feeling Terry decided to take this mission seriously. He had a feeling this wasn’t just a simple mission but also a test for him to see how he would do out in the field with the team. This was also a test for Robin to see how well he had recovered. Best to treat this as an important mission and pray for no explosions that this team was famous for.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was late in the evening when the team arrived at Ace Chemicals. Tigress was the official leader for this mission, a role which she had taken almost begrudging, but she was in fact the best person for the job. The idea was to get in, get the information and get out while trying not to be seen because if they were spotted there was a good chance that the evidence would vanish before they could report it to the League.

Sneaking inside was easy enough and from there Terry and Tim split from the group so they could do their hacking thing. Tim was the one he was doing the majority of the hacking since Terry was still getting used to the technology differences on this world but he was getting better. Right now though he was acting as Tim’s lookout while in stealth mode. They kept radio silence since entering the compound not wanting to be overheard. While the uneasy feeling Terry had early on still lingered he kept vigilant and didn’t spots anything out of the ordinary.

“All right I’m done.” Tim said in a low whisper.

“Anything interesting?” Terry asked slightly curious as he tried to map his way back to the others.

“I couldn’t read all of the data while I was downloading it but there’s definitely something fishy going on here.”

“More than just a few numbers being swapped around?” Terry asked a little surprised that they actually found anything useful. He was half expecting to find either somebody cooking the books and profiting the money or at best some industrial espionage.

“More like numbers being swapped around to hide the fact that they are making something potentially dangerous here. Something that neither the government or the League knows about.”

“And here I thought this would just be a mission to keep us busy.” Terry said trying to reach the team on his com.

“Batman doesn’t do busy missions but I don’t think even he knows the full extent of what’s really going on here.” Tim says as he tried to get a hold the team as well but for some reason neither of them were having any luck.

“Alpha team, this is Red Bat, can you read me?” But there wasn’t even any static on his end just silence, as if the cons weren’t on at all. He even took his out to check to make sure it was in working order.

“Robin to Alpha team, is the coast clear?” But there was still nothing. Not even the soft beating sound that was sent when the team couldn’t talk and they needed to suddenly go to radio silence.

Robin looked at Red Bat silently drawing his bow staff while Terry took out a few batarangs. Something was seriously wrong here.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nightwing was trying not to get stressed out. Barely an hour after both teams were sent on their missions the Justice League got an emergency call about an earthquake that had gone down in Japan. The League was quick to offer their assistance when they were asked for help. That left Nightwing in charge of not just two of the Young Justice missions but also keeping the Justice League informed on theirs.

Not to mention he may or may not have been listening in on Batman’s frequency to see how the hunt was going for the Joker. He was used to juggling but this was pushing it even for him. Not only that but the Beta team in Jump City had found their suspect, Brother Blood a lot earlier than expected. Unfortunately Brother Blood was prepared for a surprise attack and was sending out some of his brainwashed students to take on Beta team.

Dick had no choice but to send in Kid Flash to help hoping to end this before it escalated because right now there is virtually no backup and with him coordinating three separate missions he couldn’t leave if he wanted to. Meanwhile, Alpha team was being suspiciously quiet. While he knew this mission called for stealth more than muscle power the silence was a little unnerving.

 ** _“Alpha team, this is Red Bat, can you read me?”_** Nightwing heard Terry ask over his com but was surprised not to hear anyone answer. He had heard nothing from Alpha team almost since they went into the building. That wasn’t very unusual though since the idea was to not be seen or heard.

 ** _“Robin to Alpha team is the coast clear?”_ ** Once again Alpha team was unresponsive. Nightwing tried to raise them on his computers but he couldn’t get through not even on the Watchtower’s technology. Nightwing bit his lip wondering if he has sent Bart away too soon. The Justice League was too occupied with the earthquake, Beta team was up to their necks in brainwashed teenage super villain wannabes and Batman wouldn’t come unless he knew for sure the team was in real danger, not while he had the Joker to deal with anyway. All he could do was let Robin and Red Bat know that he had no luck contacting Alpha team either and to use extreme caution. Right now he could only wait and listen and hoped that the two bats were up for whatever was around the corner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

So far all of Batman’s leads for finding the Joker have come up empty. He had tried a lot of the Joker’s old hangouts but most of those places had been cleared out long ago. The Joker was also hard to predict even for Batman. He would’ve thought that the Clown Prince of Crime would have been up on the roof of the Wayne building threatening to blow it up if Batman didn’t come out to play but so far he hasn’t heard a peep out of him and that worried Batman even more.

After discovering a few small clues, that Batman didn’t think were going to lead anywhere, he did manage to find what looked like a temporary hideout the Joker had recently vacated. It looks like they just missed him by a few hours. This time instead of no clues the Joker had left quite a mess and it was taking him and Batgirl some time to go over what was left behind to see if there is anything important. They also had to be on the lookout for traps and were grateful that the apartment had not already blown itself up while they were searching it. Batgirl was pocketing some parts from a computer that look like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, and most likely had, but it was a random scrap of paper that she found between the pages of a comic book that caught her attention.

“Batman you need to see this right away!” She exclaimed showing Batman the paper. It only took a few seconds before Batman realized what was in front of him when ran from the apartment.

“Batman to Nightwing this is an emergency!”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry kept his suit cloaked as he silently made his way back the way he came. As for Robin, despite not having any invisibility circuits woven through his suit he blended in with the shadows just fine. They made their way out of the offices where they had done most of the hacking and down the hall to the main floor where most of the chemicals were manufactured. This was also where the team had set up a distraction to allow the bats to get into the offices undetected.

But as they entered the main floor they heard a sound which stopped both of them in their tracks and cause Robin to actually tremble. It was the sound of a loud throaty insane laughter echoing throughout the building. Terry couldn’t believe his luck. He also couldn’t believe that the mission that Batman had specifically picked to keep the team away from hunting the Joker had landed them right into the palms of his ghastly white hands. So much for a simple mission.

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The Joker has most of Alpha team in his clutches and Terry and Tim can’t wait for help to arrive. But is there something else the Joker is interested in even more than killing a couple sidekicks?


	18. No Laughing Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course the mission went wrong but with no back-up coming The Team is going to have to get them selves out of the Jokers clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not doing it again. Nope not doing it this time.
> 
> And here’s the second part to the previous chapter Shadow Mission. This was all meant to be one big chapter but for some reason my short chapters seemed to turn into long chapters. Not much else to say today except after this things are going get very interesting and I’m looking forward to writing the next few chapters very much. Can’t say anymore otherwise I’ll spoil it and that’s…

 

 

**No Laughing Matter**

 

The situation was pretty bad. Terry could see that everyone from Alpha Team except for him and Robin had been captured. They were all tied up with chains suspended above a suspicious looking vat of chemicals. Beast Boy was wearing an inhibiter collar and looked like he had been knocked unconscious. Static was also sporting one of the collars but it looked like he put up more of a struggle. While he was still conscious he was sporting a nasty head wound with blood leaking down the side of his face. Both Guardian and Tigris had a collection of minor nicks and bruises but otherwise looked okay. Tigris was staring directly at the Joker but was trying not to engage him.

“Well this is definitely an interesting turn of events. Is someone playing a joke on me?” The mad clown laughed as he stood on a platform that put him within an arm’s reach of his captives. “I go through all the trouble of laying out clues for Batman to find and not only do I get interrupted early but it’s not even Batman!” He laughed again while slapping Mal in the face almost absentmindedly.

Artemis growled but didn’t dare engage him any further. Which was probably a good thing because suddenly the Joker went from hysterical laughing to scowling angrily.

“And why isn’t Batman here?” He said in a low deep threatening tone as he slowly turned around to face his captives. “Why would he dare send the junior Justice League after _me_?!” He shouted as he took a hold of Artemis’s hair and yanked it back. “With not even another bat for me to play with?!” Artemis grunted in pain deciding she should at least try to defuse the situation.

“We didn’t know this had anything to do with you.” She bit back a cry as the Joker pulled her hair again pulling his face closer to hers. “We were just sent here to check out some suspicious paperwork and missing chemicals.” The Joker stared at her until suddenly he let her go and let out another high-pitched laugh.

“Now that _is_ funny.” He continued to laugh while Artemis looked around trying to spot either Red Bat or Robin. Most of Alpha Team’s coms when dead shortly after they arrived in the building but there was a chance that there’s might still be working. They weren’t expecting such a big crew and most of them were knocked out pretty quick with a strange gas that was released around them.

“Either old Batsy is so good he’s one step ahead of me without even knowing it or I’ve been getting sloppy. I’ll have to remember to be extra sneaky next time.” Finally the Joker stopped as he turned around again to face his captives. “But now what do I do with you?”

“You could always let us go.” Virgil suggested. You never knew the man might just be crazy enough to do it. Smiling the Joker walked up to the static charged hero.

“I like you kid, your funny.” But suddenly he gripped the teens head placing his finger right in his head wound causing Virgil to give a sudden yelp of pain. “But I tell the jokes around here.” He let the boy go then took a step back as if he was seriously contemplating on what his next move should be.

“If you are here that means Batman knows you’re here so he might be coming after all!” The Joker explained before he stopped to think about it a little more. “But there aren’t any bats. Tall dark and scary usually likes to send at least one of his brood to do his dirty work.” He paused again and looked back at Artemis, he seemed to have figured out that she was in charge.

“Why aren’t there any bats here?”

“Don’t know. They just weren’t assigned to this mission.” The clown came closer to look at her face as if trying to tell if she is lying or not.

“Well Miss Kitty, I hope for your sake that you’re lying.” He signaled for his henchmen to start searching the building. “Because if there are no bats or birds here for me to play with, then you four will have to do. It’s been a while since I’ve killed a sidekick, maybe it’s time I up my game.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Terry and Tim were in a tight spot they had to get the others out of harm’s way before the Joker did something crazy, well crazier. Now they were being hunted and to make matters worse there was some kind of signal jammer that had just cut off their com frequencies. They must’ve been out of range when they were in the office hacking files because as soon as they entered the main manufacturing facility they went dead.

They needed an attack plan and they need one quickly. Using hand singles Tim suggested that while Terry caused a distraction he would go around and free the rest of Alpha Team. Terry didn’t like it but the kid was right they couldn’t afford to wait for backup. Silently Tim slipped back into the shadows creeping his way into the main room.

In the meantime Terry was going to be playing cat and mouse with the Joker’s crew and trying to buy them some time.

Grabbing a couple smoke pellets the young hero prepared to make himself known. He needed to let the Joker know that someone was here but maybe he could get away with making him think that he was a different bat.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batman was racing to the car when he called Nightwing trying not to panic. “Batman to Nightwing this is an emergency!”

“Nightwing here, I hope you don’t need any backup because we are in short supply right now.” Batman had heard about the earthquake but he was already halfway through his investigation at the time so he couldn’t just drop everything.

“I don’t need backup I just need you to pull Alpha Team off the mission immediately.” Nightwing stiffened at the order, this night was just escalating so quickly.

“Radio contact was lost about five minutes ago.” Nightwing said as he tried to pull up Tim and Terry’s signal but now it seems there’s have gone dead to. “Damn, Robin and Red Bat were still able to report but now I can’t bring them up either. What’s going on Batman? What did you learn?” But Batman was suspiciously silent the only noises he could make out was the Batmobile starting up. “Batman answer me, I need to know what’s going on.” But before Batman could even grunt a response there was a loud bang in the background. “What was that?” Nightwing asked as he heard the door to the Batmobile open.

“The Joker was here and booby-trapped the road outside of his hideout. Right now there’s a large spiked juggling pin embedded in our back tire.”

“Can’t you send Batgirl to the chemical plant with the spare cycle in the trunk?”

“No can do Big Boy Wonder.” The girl said as Batman fiddled with the tire. “That stupid spike trap went right through the trunk and punctured a hole right through the bike. Batman is trying to pry it off and replace the tire, we won’t be getting to the chemical factory anytime soon.”

While no one said it aloud Nightwing came to the startling realization that something bad was going down at the factory where half his friends were investigating. “He’s there isn’t he?” It was more of a statement than a question but they all knew who _he_ was. Having double checked his monitors and frequencies trying to see if anybody could be spared to run down to the chemical plant but everyone was occupied and Batman was the closest person available.

“You’ve got to get down there now Batman!” The Dark Knight grunted in response.

“I know!” He yelled back finally prying the tire away from the car. “I’ll be back on the road in five minutes and at the chemical plant in 15 minimum.” Then Batman was quiet again and Nightwing knew not to interrupt him any further. He just prayed that his team had another 15 minutes to spare.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The joker’s goons worked quickly but Tim and Terry were even faster. Between the two of them they had at least half a dozen knocked out and tied up before the Joker made his first call-in to see if his henchmen had found anything.

“Nameless henchmen number one, have you found anything?” But all the Joker could make out was silence, he frowned and tried a different frequency. “Nameless henchmen number Q, tell me if you found anything and then shoot nameless henchmen number one for not answering.” But again there was only silence. One final time with a hint of frustration the Joker tried one more of his henchmen. Nameless henchmen number Banana, why is no one answering me?” This time though he did get a response.

“Hey boss I found a bunch of our guys over here by they-ah!” Henchmen **B** anana yelps as his line went dead as well. But instead of getting angry a smile plastered itself across the Joker’s face.

“Oh goody!” The Joker exclaimed mindlessly tossing his walkie-talkie into the vat of chemicals just below the Team’s feet. “Bats!” He giggled as he grabbed a gun from his jacket pocket while going up to one of the henchmen that he had left to guard the team. The Team watched as the walkie-talkie seemed to bubble and dissolve in the acid like substance leaving behind nothing more than a foul smell. The teens looked at each other with dread.

Suddenly from seemingly every corner of the warehouse smoke started appearing making it very difficult for anyone to see. Using this as a distraction Artemis plucked a lock pick from her glove and started to pick at her chains as quickly as she could. They could hear in the background shouts from the henchmen as well as some gunshots.

“What’s going on I can’t see?”

“It’s the Bat! Shoot him!”

“Stop shooting you idiot or you’ll blow us all up with the Bat!”

“Banana is down, repeat banana is down!”

This went on for several more minutes when Virgil felt somebody gently tap the shoulder. “Stay still Static I need to get this collar off then I need you to use your powers to help get the rest of the team’s cuffs off.”

Virgil nodded slightly as Robin got to work. He was just about finished when something shocked him from behind. He let out an involuntary scream as he dropped to the ground. He looked up to see the man who had tortured him for three long days fully intending to drive him as insane as he was. He tried not to show fear but he was sure that he shuddered at least a little bit. The Joker and two other henchmen held guns on him as Tim weighed his options. Putting his hands up for now Tim put on his bravest face.

“What a pleasant surprise, it’s little J! Come here and give old daddy Joker a hug.” The clown step forward but as he did Tim held up his staff while still eyeing the Joker’s gun looking for a way to knock it out of his hand. “Now now Junior, just because you think you’re too big for hugs it doesn’t mean you’re too big for a spanking.”

“You’re a sick man Joker.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere son.”

“Let’s cut to the chase, its Batman you want and we all know I’m the better hostage.”

“Too true, Robin always has made a mighty fine hostage just ask any Gotham villain.”

“So the only value the rest of the team has to you is to let Batman know you’re here.”

“Oh I get it, this is the part where you try to convince me to let the hostages go. Well here’s a lesson for you Junior, repeating the same actions over and over again is the definition of insanity believe me I’ve spent my life chasing a man in a bat suit. HA HA HA!” His laughter echoed through the warehouse which was now almost devoid of smoke. “I realized this when Batman switched Robin’s on me. I thought to myself, _‘that wasn’t very nice’_ so I killed the new one and finally I had Batman’s undivided attention. And he proved to be even more insane than I am because wouldn’t you know it he goes and gets himself another Robin for me to torment. The point is, I had the right idea when I took you away from the big bad bat. Killing a sidekick, as fun as it was, was simply too quick. It’ll be much more fun when I finished twisting your mind and then we can torment Batman together over and over again. Won’t that be fun?” Before Robin could make a remark the Joker looked back at Alpha Team. “So I think we should just get rid of the excess before Bats shows up. They’ll be the perfect test subjects for my new and improved Joker toxin. Come on everyone. Smile!”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

If Nightwing had a chance to think about the danger Alpha Team was in he would have driven himself crazy, so instead he chose to focus on assisting both Beta Team as well as the Justice League trying to keep damages to a minimum and trying to save as many lives as they could. It was tricky but ironically due to the lack of any news from Alpha Team he could put all of his focus on the other two and give them more of his attention.

“Captain Atom, get to the nuclear reactor. It received some minor damage in the earthquake but you need to contain it before an aftershock cracks it opened.”

“Roger.” Was all the response he got but he trusted that the captain would be able to handle it. While trying to triangulate phone and text signals from survivors in Japan who were trapped he was also trying to find weaknesses for some of the villains the other team was fighting.

“Aquaman, take care of those fires before they start spreading. Black Canary there’s a family trapped in a house just three blocks from where you are. Green Lantern, stay on that apartment building I’m still getting signals from survivors inside. Superman, continue to search for survivors in your area, the ones that are too injured to send signals. The rest of you continue where you are.” The rest of the League was doing pretty good coordinating themselves even without his help he was just directing some of them to some of the hotspots they may not have seen.

He turned his attention back to Beta Team as he rubbed his jaw. It was the same spot where the Joker had slugged him several weeks ago and it was still irritate him. He suspected the Joker might’ve knocked a crown loose or something but he’d have to worry about that later. It seemed his initial assessment about this cult leader was slightly incorrect. They weren’t trying to defeat Beta Team there were trying to capture them to be added to this cult leader’s teenage army. They almost got their hands on Bumblebee but luckily her will was pretty strong and she was able to fight the mind control. They had most of the villains under control but three of them were still giving them a hard time. The big one named Mammoth was pretty much just duking it out with Superboy. There was a magic user whose powers seemed to be causing bad luck which was messing with most of The Team’s superpowers. And lastly there was a pint-size little tech wizard who was hacking into everything and using it as a weapon. Nightwing smirked as he did a little hacking of his own and after a few minutes the once arrogant little boy was now having his weapons turn on him causing him to curse like a sailor.

“Sorry guys, I got bored so I took out one of your villains for you. Don’t tell Batman.” He tried joking to alleviate the tension as well as his mood.

“The help is appreciated but we’ve still got that Goth chic who keeps messing with our powers.” Cassie responded keeping herself a good distance from the girl while trying to think of an attack plan.

“I have an idea if you don’t mind.” Nightwing quickly explained his plan and with the help of Kid Flash they lured the girl into a building that was on the verge of collapsing. With a coordinated attack the two were able to basically trick her into bringing the building down on herself.

With most of the major villains down Aqua lad was able to join Superboy and with the help of his water bearers they were able to trap and zapped the behemoth. But just when they thought they were finished and Nightwing thought he might be able to have them assist Alpha Team the main villain showed up for one grand finale.

“You may have defeated my students but now Brother Blood shall teach you a lesson.” Nightwing groaned. This is going to be a long night he just hoped that everyone would make it back in one piece.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Just when it looked like Alpha Team was going to meet their end in a matter of five seconds the tables were turned. Artemis had managed to get her hands free and used her chains as a whip to knock the gun out of one of the henchman’s hands. Using that as a distraction Robin knocked the gun out of the other henchman’s hand and knocked them both out. An angry Joker was about to shoot the remaining teens but a batarang from seemingly out of nowhere knocked the last remaining gun out of the Joker’s hand.

“Oh it looks like a big brother is here too. I best not be rude and go say hello.” And with that he threw a switch releasing the rest of Alpha Team. Robin used his grappling hook and Artemis use the chain that was originally holding her and together they were able to snag the rest of their team members from certain doom. But they still had to get them up and onto the platform before anyone fell giving the Joker plenty of time to run off. As Artemis helped pull Beast Boy up she called out to Robin.

“We’ve all got to get out of here quickly. I heard some of the henchman talking and they said this place is wired to blow up.” Robin cursed as he pulled Virgil to the platform while both of them were still holding onto Mal. With their communicators down he had no way to warn Terry and he knew he was heading right for the clown.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_‘I swear the last thing I thought I’d be doing tonight is facing down the Joker again.’_ Terry thought to himself as he looked around the corner trying to see where that madman had gone. _“For a dead man he sure gets around.’_ He thought ironically since the Joker was technically dead in his world and should’ve been dead in this world if Terry hadn’t interfered. That had been bothering him ever since he stopped Nightwing from killing the bastard and at times like these he was wondering if he made the right call.

Finally he saw the Joker running toward and exit. He took out his bolo whip and threw it at the clown only for the clown to pause just before the weapon could reach him and let it pass. “Nice try Nightwing but you’ll have to do better than that.” The Joker threw what looked like a handful of tiny little bombs in Terry’s direction which he had to jump to avoid. Luckily he was only a little winded and luckily bombs just missed a vat of chemicals that were only a few feet from him. This was getting even more dangerous he had a get the Joker secured before he blew the place up with them in it.

“Sorry he’s on another mission you’ll have the deal of me instead.” The Joker looked up now able to see that it was Terry not Dick.

“You’re still here? Oh that’s too funny, let me guess you can’t go home after you saved my life. Thank you for that.” Terry grimaced at that last line, he really didn’t like being reminded of the fact that the Joker still alive because of him.

“It doesn’t matter which Batman you’re dealing with because you’re going back to Arkham.”

“But I was just there, boring doctors, lousy food, semi-entertaining roommates but the revolving door is nice.”

“Well too bad you’re going back anyway.” Terry said getting into a fighting position but trying to be cautious with the amount of chemicals that were so close by.

“Unfortunately I’m going to have to pass this was supposed to be a special day for me and Batman. But I was also hoping to see Nightwing so it looks like tonight’s a total bust.”

Terry raised an eyebrow under his cowl. “What would you want with Nightwing?”

“I was not what I want, it’s what _they_ want. While I still plan on twisting Robin to my will, I’m afraid Nightwing’s already been claimed. I just wanted to give him his second present before he leaves us.” Terry’s eyes narrowed at the new information he was getting. He lunged forward narrowly dodging one of the Joker’s knives he then managed to slam him into the wall.

“Who wants to hurt Nightwing? Who are you working for?” The Joker just laughed.

“Oh my silly boy I can’t tell you that then it wouldn’t be a surprise.” And in a surprisingly quick motion the Joker jabs Terry with a small knife in the side that contained a sharp electrical current that bypassed the suits insulation. Terry yelped in surprise as electricity flowed through his body. The suit protected him well enough but he was still knocked to the ground. The Joker laughed as he hovered over Terry with another long knife but just then an explosion went off in the background near the offices where Terry and Tim had hacked the computers.

“Oh right I set the bombs to go off since I couldn’t met up with old Batsy tonight. Oh well I’ll have something really special planned for next time. Catch you later Bat Fake!” Terry tried to right himself to go after the Joker but then he realized that the rest of his team might still be of the building. As quickly as he could he raced back to where the team had been held captive. Fortunately everyone was untied and dragging henchmen out of the building while the explosion seemed to be going up around them. It was a close call but in the end they all made it out and got to a safe distance while the chemical factory went up in flames.

The whole group was battle weary and worn-out when at last the Batmobile finally pulled up. Terry stood up to greet Batman and give him a run down on the catastrophe that had just happened. He also wanted to know why the man was so late but then he looked at the Batmobile and noticed one of the tires looked a lot newer than the other three. Following his gaze Batman saw he was looking at the tire.

“The Batmobile?” Terry asked as Batman sighed.

“Lost a wheel. The Joker?” This time Terry sighed.

“Got away.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Despite the unexpected arrival of the Joker on what was supposed to be a simple mission the night really had not gone as bad as expected in fact in many ways it had turned out pretty good.

The earthquake in Tokyo was not as bad as originally assessed and thanks to the help of the Justice League a lot more lives were saved then were originally predicted. The wounded were being treated and the nation was rebuilding.

The incident with Brother Blood had ended successfully as well. The ringleader was in custody as well as all of his students who were to be evaluated to see if the brainwashing could be undone. For now they were being held as suspects until it could be determined if they were going to remain a threat or not. Dick suspected he was going to be getting some new members soon as well as some new headaches.

And despite the fact that the chemical factory went up in flames they were able to contain the chemical cloud that the Joker was originally planning on unleashing as a method to distribute his Joker toxin before it spread to a populated area. Not to mention the files that Tim was able to hack told Batman who else was involved in selling the chemicals to the Joker who were being apprehended at that moment.

For the first time all evening Nightwing let himself relax. Everyone was well-trained, everyone fought well, nobody panicked and everyone came home. He couldn’t ask for anything more. He was a little surprised over the amount of praise he was receiving for organizing and practically running three different teams at the same time. When Dick mentioned that he was just doing his job Artemis came up to him and threatened to smack him if he said one more time that he didn’t think he was a good leader because tonight absolutely prove that he was not only a good leader, he was a great one. And no one argued. And in the back of his head maybe Nightwing was starting to let himself off the hook a little bit but he also thought that maybe it was good that he wasn’t overconfident and took a job seriously. He supposed it was actually a good trait for a leader to have.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After the group was dismissed Terry went to one of the labs to fix his suit. He could’ve waited until morning but he really didn’t like to leave it. Things tended to pop up out of the blue whether you’re not prepared. While Terry was fixing the circuitry that was damaged by the electrical current the Joker had stabbed him with he started thinking. Tonight was a good night but Terry couldn’t help thinking about what the Joker had said. Was he just bluffing or was he really in cahoots with somebody to hunt down Nightwing. Bart had said the Joker wasn’t a suspect but more and more Bart’s prediction about Dick suddenly disappearing was starting to look more real. Worse yet he didn’t have any clues to really go on. For a moment he thought about telling Batman what he knew unfortunately that was still very little but he did remember one incident when he followed Batman back at the old Arkham Asylum building when the Joker whisper something in his ear. Again it could be nothing but the Joker did like to leave clues but he also liked to mess with people.

There was a small hiss when the door opened to reveal Nightwing. He casually walked over to the table watching as Terry was fixing the circuitry.

“Need any help but that?” Terry smiled but shook his head.

“No thanks, it only needs a little bit of patching tonight I’ll be finishing up soon.” He said as Dick pulled up a chair and sat down continuing to watch Terry work.

“You guys did a good job tonight.” Terry scoffed.

“If you call blowing up the place we were trying to investigate a good job then it was a raging success.” Dick smiled while handing him a pair of microscopic tweezers.

“Hey explosions are part of the job.”

“I know I was originally making fun of you guys for that by now I think it actually might be true.”

“Or it could just be karma.”

“That too.” As Terry made one last stitch in his suit he held it up and stretched it making sure his work was going to hold. “That should do it.” Dick stood up as the pair headed to the door.

“You know you never really fully finished asking me that question before we were all sent on missions.” Dick said with a smirk. “While I think we missed dinner tonight I’d be up for going out tomorrow after my last session with Black Canary. If you’re still interested because if you’re not-“ Dick was suddenly silenced as Terry reached over grabbed the collar of his uniform and pulled him forward crushing their lips together. Dick was surprised at first but quickly started kissing back reaching his hand around to grasp Terry’s arm. Eventually the two had to come up for air and reluctantly broke apart.

Never breaking eye contact with Dick Terry brushed a loose strand of hair on his face wishing the mask wasn’t in the way so he could see those big beautiful blue eyes. “Dinner and a movie sounds great.” Dick smiled back and put a gloved hand on Terry’s face.

“Pending any world threatening events or escaped lunatics, yeah, sounds a plan.” The two laughed as they continue to look into each other’s eyes. Terry took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what the future has in store for us and I could go back any day but I’m tired of tiptoeing around this. I like you and I want to get to know you more. Even if I go back tomorrow it’s still going to hurt but I don’t think I want to waste anymore time wondering about what may or may not happen.” What was unspoken was that Dick could vanish at any time possibly even before Terry. But after spending some time with this handsome loving man and great hero he wanted nothing more than to protect him from that unknown fate. He vowed to do whatever he could to make sure that didn’t happen.

Nightwing smiled and took Terry’s hand in his own. “So we take it one day at a time?”

“Sounds good to me.” As they both leaned back in for what was to be their second kiss there was loud bang right outside the lab. “What was that?” Terry groaned more irritated at being interrupted than concerned. The two stepped outside and were surprised to find a fist sized dent in the wall and could hear the sound of somebody running down the hallway.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

While Tim had gone home to rest Batman was still in the Watchtower waiting for Dick and Terry to return. He of course was watching the monitors and was not very happy with what he saw. He honestly thought that they would be smart enough not to get involved with each other but it seems once again he had underestimated both of his sons. He is going to have to do something about this, for their own good.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Unknown Location:

“I warned you it was not wise to seek the assistance from an insane man like the Joker. He thinks this is a game and is too freely offering clues that may cause our intentions to be revealed.”

“He was the best we could get at the time and he did manage to fulfill the first part of his duty, but never fear, I have found someone else. Someone more professional to take care of the rest.”

“I hope it is someone competent.”

“Relax I’ve managed to get our first choice the one you originally wanted.”

“I still think we could have afforded to wait for him to become available instead of relying on the Joker.”

“Your objection is noted, regardless it will be done. Batman will pay for what he has done to us and we shall claim his first son, Richard Grayson, as penance.”

 

To be continued…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: What You Don’t Know Can Hurt You
> 
> Dick is officially back on the team and ready to get back to work but a past secret is revealed that threatens everything.


	19. What You Don’t Know Can Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's first day back on the job don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, still not doing it.
> 
> Why is every time there’s a chapter that I really want to write something always happens and it keeps me from getting to it? I don’t know but what I do know is that…

 

**What You Don’t Know Can Hurt You**

 

“He’s doing it again.” Terry said irritably as he sat down next to Dick in the Watchtower cafeteria getting some lunch. Dick was sitting there with his usual bowl of cereal, his favorite brand, Crocky Crunch. How a grown man as fit as Dick could live off of seemingly nothing but cereal was one of the many mysteries of the world Terry would probably never understand but he wasn’t here to discuss Dick’s strange eating habits he was here to talk about Batman.

“What’s he doing again?” Dick asked even though he didn’t ask who Terry was referring to. When Terry used that particular tone it always meant Bruce.

“He’s looking at me like I’ve done something unspeakably horrible but he can’t prove it and is just waiting for me to slip up.” He said angrily as slamming his tray straight down a little harder than he intended to, spilling his water over his sandwich. He grumbled to himself as he tried to salvage his meal. “He did the same thing just before he finally allowed me access to the Watchtower, and once again no reasonable explanation. Actually, no explanation whatsoever!” Dick took another bite of cereal and quietly scanned the room. Batman wasn’t there but no doubt he was watching from somewhere else.

“This might sound crazy but have you just tried asking him what’s on his mind?” Terry looked at Dick with that expression that practically shouted, _‘Are you kidding me?’_

“Come on Terry, I know B’s a little hard to talk to but take it from somebody who’s lived with him more than half his life sometimes you need to be direct.” It was good advice but it was advised Terry didn’t want to take. He was getting tired of dealing with Batman’s roller coaster of emotions regarding him.

“Well since you have lived with him for most of your life you explain why he’s going through all these mood swings.” Dick thought for a moment and after analyzing the situation he came to an uncomfortable realization.

“Did this start shortly after your first mission?” Terry nodded trying to think of something he did differently after the mission that would’ve caused Batman to go back to being suspicious around him.

“Yeah, pretty much right when I got back to the Manor now that I think about it.” Although the more he thought about it there was one thing that had been different since that night besides him working with The Team which Batman actually seemed rather pleased with. “You don’t think he has a problem with us dating do you?” Dick thought back for a moment while scratching his head.

“I can’t imagine why and we haven’t exactly tried to keep this a secret.” Terry thought back through his history of this time period. It was only about a year ago that gay couples were legally allowed to marry but even then gay couples weren’t exactly welcome everywhere they went. They had a number of stairs and one or two rude comments on their first date which they both ignored. That being said the restaurant that Dick had suggested that had much more open and friendly staff and they all seem to know Dick. In his time it really wasn’t that big a deal especially with cloning technology for couples who wanted kids. But again he had to remind himself this was a different dimension where the rules were slightly different.

“You don’t think it’s because his son is dating another guy do you?” Dick actually looked amused at that question.

“He’s known I’m bi since… probably before I even knew. Trust me I’ve had more than one of those infamous _‘talks’_ with the big guy when I was younger.” So that theory was quickly thrown out but that left Terry with one other thing that might be causing Batman to be a little stressed. He thought about keeping it a secret but after hearing the Joker’s rant and thinking about Bart’s warning he decided to let Batman know what the Joker had told him. He couldn’t quite read the expression on his face it was too well masked but he definitely took this information seriously and left immediately after Terry had given him his debriefing. But even so that didn’t make a lot of sense since he could tell Batman was focusing on him and not just Dick.

“Well, whatever his problem is I wish he would just come out and say it instead of trying to make me sweat about something when I have no idea what I’m supposed to be sweating about.”

“I still think you should just go and talk-“ but his thoughts were interrupted when he received a message on his com.

_“Nightwing, Batman has assigned Young Justice a mission and he wishes you to accompany us.”_ Nightwing grinned at the news.

“Roger Kaldur, I’m heading to the briefing room as we speak.” Terry couldn’t help but smirk at his companion.

“Finally heading back out into the field?” Nightwing continue to smile as he quickly gathered up his tray.

“You bet.” He paused briefly thinking about his voluntary leave from the team. “I don’t think I realized how much I missed this.” Terry put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Good to have you back.” Terry quickly grabbed what was salvageable from his tray and shoved it in his mouth. “I’ll go with you maybe they needed an extra bat to help out.” Nightwing gave a mocking bow.

“Lead the way kind sir.”

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They arrived in the debriefing room and much to Terry’s dismay Batman was standing there waiting for them looking as imposing as ever. Without even saying _‘hi’_ Batman got right to work assigning the team their new mission.

“Aqualad you and your team will be heading to a research facility in Arizona. There been a rash of thefts in the surrounding states in each instance a different item was taken. We believe that they are planning to combine these parts into a bigger and more dangerous weapon. The last pieces located here.” Batman said pointing to an undisclosed building on the holographic map.

“Your job is to catch the thief in action. As a precaution the device in question has already been removed and replaced with a decoy. Nightwing, I’m downloading all the information we have on this thief to your wrist computer. Brief your teammates on the way there. Aqualad you’ll be taking Nightwing, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Tigris. Be prepared to leave in 10 minutes. That is all.” As Batman walked away Terry noticed that he had not been assigned to the mission.

“Hey Batman, I’m free and if they could use an extra hand I could-“ but Batman cut him off.

“I chose a small team for a reason you would be better waiting here as backup.” Batman said barely turning around which only made Terry angry.

“All right, back up it is. But can you at least tell me what-“ but once again he was cut off this time by a closing door. Terry threw up his hands in frustration and gestured to the door while looking at Nightwing as if to say, _‘you see?’_ The other members of the team were looking around awkwardly until Aqualad cleared his throat.

“Team we have mission we must prepare for, we will meet at the bioship in 10.” While Terry was grateful that Aqualad spared him from that awkward scene he still wished he could’ve gone. Something told him he should be there.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Halfway to their destination in the bioship Nightwing had brief them on the suspect and Aqualad had assigned the teams their jobs. The mission seems straightforward enough and the perpetrator didn’t seem like that big of a threat. But they have been through this too many times to let their guards down.

But while going over the mission in his head Nightwing still seemed more worried about Terry’s concerns about Batman. To him it almost looked like Bruce was trying to keep Terry away from Dick, but why? Batman always did things for a reason but when he wanted something done he was usually pretty straightforward about it. The fact that he wanted him and Terry separate was obvious but the reasoning was still a mystery. He was going to have to talk to Bruce about it himself later he couldn’t afford to be wasting time focusing on Daddy Bat’s approval while he was on a mission. Just then the familiar pain in his jaw decided to rear up. He tried to rub it to sooth the pain, it had been happening a lot lately. He was going to have to go to the dentist, and he _hated_ going to the dentist. Not for the obvious reasons but because Batman went even more paranoid with background checks, and false identity for the visit, the works. He understood why but it was still a pain in the ass. Artemis noticed him clutching his jaw but he smiled and waved off, it didn’t really bother him that much he’d had much worse.

Aqualad announced that they were landing so Dick mentally blocked the pain and put all this focus on the mission.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Back in the Watchtower Terry was trying to do something useful to keep himself from thinking about Batman the master of vagueness. He wound up hanging out with Mal who was monitoring Young Justice as well as a few other Justice League members. Mel was trying to give him a brief demonstration on some of the technology that they used, most of which Terry was familiar with but it was the little differences that tripped him up every time.

Robin had wandered in to ask for some information on a case he was working on when Green Arrow came in for a similar reason. But Mal was backed up a little bit so they would just have to wait for a few minutes. Terry took this opportunity to try to and ask somebody else if they knew what was bugging Batman. While Robin shrugged his shoulders clearly having no idea Green Arrow was starting to look little green around the gills.

“Is somebody going to tell me what’s going on or am I going to have Robin hack all the computers in the Watchtower?” Green Arrow rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly while Robin gave him a glare.

“Look kid,” Green Arrow stated obviously trying to choose his words very carefully. “This is something you’re going to take up if Batman.”

“I would if he would stick around long enough for me to ask him one single question.” He said getting frustrated. Knowing Green Arrow wasn’t nearly as good at keeping secrets as Batman he tried a different tactic. “Is there some reason why Batman wouldn’t want me dating Dick?” Again Robin looked a little confused but now Green Arrow was looking very uncomfortable and looking around for an escape route. _‘Well,’_ he thought to himself, _‘that answers the first part of the question. But what is it that the League knows and Young Justice doesn’t?’_

“I don’t get it, why would Batman be upset about Terry and Dick dating? They’re both adults.” Tim asked obviously picking up on Green Arrow’s body language. “Is it because he’s afraid that when Terry goes back Dick will be hurt again?” Hearing that Green Arrow relaxed slightly. He may not be as good as a bat with deception but what he was good at was bending the truth. And the truth was yes, Dick would be upset if he was seeing Terry and got attached only for Terry to have to return home. And yes it would upset Batman. So while he didn’t state outright that was the real reason his body language told Terry that it was in fact a true statement.

While this is something both him and Dick talked about he didn’t think about how this might be viewed by Bruce. At the end of the day he was the father who didn’t want to see his son upset especially after what happened to Wally.

“I suppose that could be it. I just wish he would’ve talked to me about this instead of making me guess.” Robin shrugged accepting his own suggestion as a reasonable explanation.

“I’m sure he has his reasons maybe he’s just trying to find a way to bring it up without upsetting both you and Nightwing.”

“Well he’s doing a bang up job there.” Terry remarks sarcastically.

“Batman’s always been a little overprotective according to Dick. Whether it’s school, dating, missions, or even doctors.” At the mention of doctors Terry remembered Dick nursing his mouth earlier.

“Speaking of which, did Batman ever find a new dentist?” While the question was clearly reasonable to Robin, Green Arrow was looking at the two young heroes like they were from another planet.

“Why does Batman have to find you guys a dentist?” Terry and Tim looked back at Green Arrow almost forgetting there was a non-bat in the room.

“Like I said, Batman’s always been overprotective as well as paranoid.” Robin explained. “We can’t keep going to the same doctor even if we’re using fake identities. Batman’s afraid that someone will pick up that one of us are Nightwing or Robin because of the pattern of injuries that we received.” Green Arrow still looked a little unsure.

“I can kind of understand that to a point but a dentist?” This time it was Terry’s turn to explain.

“Anytime there is a risk that one of us is going under any kind of anesthesia Daddy Bats wants a thorough investigation to make sure that that his kids aren’t going to get their throats cut or molested.” Green Arrow looks slightly horrified at the idea but still shook his head.

“You bats are just too paranoid for your own good.” Mal was pretty much finished with the information Robin needed when the computer announced there was a new arrival.

**_‘Recognized: Arsenal A13’_ **

The room went quiet as the one armed archer entered the room. Terry didn’t know much about the original Roy Harper just that in his world he was never cloned and retired fairly early from his career as a superhero. Robin looked little nervous, Mal was obviously unhappy the other hero being here, and Green Arrow was so green he practically matched his own costume. Terry knew a little bit about why Arsenal was kicked off the team but none of the details. Once he got a little color back into his face Green Arrow made an attempt to break the ice.

“Roy, it’s been a while.” He said awkwardly almost as if unsure how to speak with the boy he had once taken into his home. “How’ve you been?” But before the archer-turned-mercenary could reply Mal asked him another question.

“And why are you here?” Terry didn’t miss the resentment in Mal’s voice. As for the original Roy Harper it was easier to deal with an angry former teammate than an emotional ex-mentor. Ignoring Green Arrow he walked right up to Mal and crossed his arms.

“I have something for Batman he’s the one that gave me the authorization code.” The tension between those two was so heated that Terry was afraid somebody was going to start throwing punches. “If you have a problem with that take it up with him, in fact, get him in here now so I can drop this off and not look at your ugly mug any longer than I have to.” At that Mal rose from his seat and Terry quickly jumped in to hold back Mal while Green Arrow tried to restrain Arsenal. Robin wisely choose the contact Batman himself to let him know that Arsenal was here.

More and more Terry was wishing he was on the mission.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick could hardly believe his luck, the mission was done and over with so quickly it almost didn’t seem possible. Sure enough Batman’s Intel was right on the money. The perpetrator went right for the fake computer-chip which was when the team sprung into action. There wasn’t anything special to this robber except that he was fairly handy with a knife. While he did manage to lightly graze Nightwing’s cheeks during the fight there were no other injuries whatsoever. The cut was so light but barely even bled, Dick didn’t even think there would be a scar.

But despite the success of the mission Dick had the strangest feeling in his gut that something was wrong. Technically this is how missions should go in theory but in practice they almost never did. Dick rubbed his cheek which was on the same side as his toothache which was only getting worse.

Wonder Girl had the knocked out thief secure while Aqualad was talking to the authorities. Artemis was coming up to him first with a smile than with a frown of concern.

“Hey Nightwing is that toothache of yours still bothering you?” She asked seeing his obvious discomfort. He tried to smile sheepishly but grimaced.

“I guess I let this go a little too long, I’ll have someone look at it when we get back.” She nodded seemingly satisfied as she walked back towards the bioship while he followed her. All of a sudden it wasn’t just a pain in his tooth but a radiating agony that seeped through his entire body. He let out a strangled gasp and suddenly he could no longer stand on his own two feet.

Hearing his cries Artemis turned around to see her friend collapse on the ground.

“Nightwing what’s wrong?!” She asked as he brought himself to his knees clenching at his sides. Suddenly Bart raced around stopping just in front of the other hero.

“What happened? Was he hurt?” But while his friends were coming around him trying to figure out what was wrong he was desperately trying to tell them to stay away. Something was happening inside of him, something terribly wrong. He was starting to lose control, his body was trying to do things his mind didn’t want him to do and he was quickly losing control.

“S-stay b-back…” But unfortunately Artemis was not heeding his warnings but instead still trying to help him.

“Nightwing just hang in there we’re going to get some help.” She returned her attention to Bart. “Kid Flash contact the Watchtower, tell them that Nightwing’s-“ but her words were cut off as Nightwing’s hand shot forward grabbing her around the throat. She looked back in horror while staring into the face of her old friend whose eyes were glowing bright yellow even through the mask.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After the potential scuffle was quickly averted Robin informed them that Batman was in fact on his way. That seemed to calm down both Roy and Mal no one wanted to be lectured by the Bat. Terry sighed in relief.

“Now more than ever I sincerely wish I had gotten assigned to the mission with Nightwing.” But as soon as he mentioned the name Nightwing Arsenal stiffened up again.

“You’re the new guy right? Well I’d be careful around Nightwing if I were you. Anyone who doesn’t meet up to his perfect expectations gets the ax.” Terry was about to retort when Mal jumped in.

“Now you listen and you listen good. That man has always had the team’s best interests at heart. I know for a fact he gave you a lot more chances than he gave a lot of other people the fact is you weren’t ready to work with a team and it nearly cost us our lives.” As expected Arsenal retaliated but thankfully not trying to throw any more punches.

“I helped save you in there!’

“We wouldn’t have needed saving if you weren’t so reckless!”

“Enough!” Green Arrow shouted again this time putting himself between the two of them. “This is my fault, again.” He turned and looked straight at the young man he had failed so horribly. “Roy I should’ve stuck with my gut and got you more help after you were rescued. I pressured Nightwing to let you join the team because I thought it would help. But even after he came to me worried about your behavior I convinced him to let you stay on thinking you just needed a little more time to bond with the team and find your place in it.” He tried to put a hand on the young man shoulder but he just brushed it off.

“I don’t need your help, I didn’t need it then, and I sure don’t need it now.” Mal snorted in disbelief. “What are you so smug about? I notice you’re not on the battlefield right now, what happened, Nightwing bench you and you’re just too soft to do anything about it?” Mal was quiet for a moment as if thinking over his words very carefully before he spoke.

“You’ve really been out of the loop haven’t you. Nightwing gave his spot as leader backed Kaldur. After the original Kid Flash died he was so distraught he benched himself afraid that he could be a danger in the field duty to his emotional state. This was his first mission back in quite some time.” Arsenal seemed generally surprised by the news.

“Wait, he kicks himself out? Why would he-“

“Like I said, he cares about this team more than you know. And if nothing else he doesn’t give an order unless he’s prepared to follow it himself. That’s why he gets my respect. He’s earned it.”

_‘Couldn’t have said it better myself.’_ Terry thought as he awkwardly watched this long-overdue exchange that he really had no business with. Arsenal didn’t have a proper response but Terry doubted he was going to simply back down, thankfully at that moment Batman came into the room. He stopped for a moment observing the people and how they were standing and Terry figured he could probably tell there had been a fight or a possible fight had just been averted.

“Arsenal, were you able to find anything?” The one armed man nodded, he seemed just as relived to have Batman in the room breaking the tension as everyone else did. “Good, come with me while-“

“EMERGENCY!!!” Bart’s voice shouted from the computer Mal was using to monitor The Team’s mission.

“Kid Flash, what going on? I thought the mission was a successful, what happened?” Terry could hear there was a struggle in the background and even some small explosions.

“I don’t know what happened everything was fine and then suddenly Nightwing went on mode!” There was another small explosion and then there was some static with Bart’s voice barely getting through. “We need backup right away Nightwing is-AHH!” And then the line went dead.

“What does he mean Nightwing went on mode?” Terry asked as the rest of the group paled.

“It’s Bart’s future slang meaning that Nightwing’s been brainwashed.” Robin explained making Terry go just as pale.

“Guardian, contact the rest the League see if you can get us some additional help, we don’t know what set Nightwing off and we don’t know if it can happen to anybody else. The rest of you come with me.” _‘He must be really worried.’_ Terry thought. Batman didn’t even try to make him stay back.

They took the Zeta tube’s down to an area close by the location. The team had originally taken the bioship to bring supplies or if anyone is was injured. The moment they had reached the research facility Terry’s heart nearly stopped beating. Just about every other team member that had joined Nightwing on the mission was unconscious, he hoped. The only one still standing was Aqualad and even he looked battered and bruised at the hands of his teammate. It looked like he was using his water bears to keep Nightwing away from his unconscious teammates, which in Terry’s eyes was a good sign. But they still had a major problem, they needed to subdue Nightwing and quickly before he did something that they would all regret.

Batman wasted no time as he threw a pellet of sleeping gas at Nightwing’s feet. Unfortunately the young man slipped on a rebreather then jumped aside as a batarang flowed through the smoke just missing him. Green Arrow tried to use one of his famous boxing glove arrows to knock the other man out but Nightwing quickly sped around the arrow, jumped, and kick Oliver in the face. He would’ve done more damage if Arsenal hadn’t used the stun laser on his mechanical hand to force Nightwing back but again the young Acrobat dodged it expertly. What Arsenal was not aware of was that there was now a miniature explosive device attached to his metal arm which went off rendering him unconscious as well. Batman forced Robin to keep his distance even as the younger boy tried to plead to his older brother.

“Nightwing stop this, you’re hurting everybody.” After just a brief moment Nightwing seem to pause but then threw a batarang right at the younger hero. Even while Robin dodged Batman quickly intercepted the batarang and threw it away before the other miniature explosive could go off. Terry quickly glanced aside and saw that Aqualad was succumbing to his injuries and so it was just him and Batman left to hold off this rogue hero. Batman gave him a single behind his back so that Nightwing couldn’t see it. It meant that Batman was the one that was going to be doing the frontal assault while Terry was going to try to get around from the back. Then he attacked full force not bothering to wait for Terry to respond. The battle was ferocious as both father and son traded blows Batman trying to render Nightwing unconscious but it was clear to Terry that Nightwing was going for the kill. Fortunately Batman’s attack had succeeded in distracting Nightwing long enough for Terry to sneak around. After a good kick had knocked Batman off feet and Nightwing’s attention was solely on Batman Terry wasted no time and punched Nightwing right in the jaw.

“Sorry about this, you’ll thank me later.” Unfortunately the below failed to render Nightwing unconscious but it did seem to really daze him as he coughed and spat out something that looked like blood. But as Terry was ready to deliver nerve pinch a force field appeared around the hero. Terry looked to the side relieved to see that Rocket had arrived along with Wonder Woman rope in hand ready to secure their fellow comrade. He fully expected Nightwing to start attacking the shield but surprisingly he looked up at them with a look of horror on his face.

“Dear God, what have I done?” Terry refused to let himself relax even if it sounded like Dick had come back to his senses. They still didn’t know what had triggered the attack and he had to also consider that this could still be a trick. Nightwing looked around at his fallen comrades with the realization that this was all done by his hands and literally shook with guilt.

“Whatever you do don’t let me out of this force field!”He called out trying to stop himself from crying. “I- I don’t know what happened… One minute I was fine and then the next…” As much as Terry was convinced in his own mind that the person speaking to him was in fact Dick Grayson and as much he wanted to run up and comfort the man that he was growing to love, he would respect the man’s wishes and keep him contained until they figured out what had caused him to go berserk.

Batman came up to the force field but Dick couldn’t meet his eyes. “Many need medical attention but all will survive.” Terry could see Dick visibly shuddered with guilt and relief at the same time. More than anything he wished he could go up and tell him everything was going to be okay but the truth was nobody knew what happened but they were determined to get to the bottom of it.

Once Dick was taken into custody Robin and Terry stayed behind to look for some clues around the area. Robin learned that Nightwing had been cut by a small knife the perpetrator had brought with him and backed it as evidence. Terry didn’t find nearly as much but when he went back to the scene where the battle had taken place he cringed at what he saw on the ground. Apparently he had hit Dick hard enough to knock a tooth right out of his mouth. Not wanting to leave it at the crime scene Terry picked it up only to realize that this was not a real tooth, in fact it was hollow. Curiously he carefully opened the tooth and found something that was truly puzzling as well as very disturbing.

Inside the tooth was a small gold coin with an owl insignia in the center.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

“As you can see our tests proved to be a great success.” The tall man dressed head to toe in armor stated to the elderly woman who was bound to a wheelchair and wearing a large white owl mask over her face.

“If you call that a success your standards are incredibly low, he failed to kill any of his fellow comrades.”

“Perhaps so but it does prove that Richard Grayson has not been as lost to us as we once feared. The electrum in his blood is still coursing through his veins it only took a very small sample of our new formula to set it off. A long-term treatment will bind him to us for eternity.”

“I still think that the old ways are best. But I must admit we do not have the time to properly train him. Not since Batman destroyed most the court and centuries of hard work practically dooming Gotham to fall. Very well William Cobb, our finest Talon, we will see to it that your great-grandson is brought into the fold. Batman has taken everything from us so we will take what is most valuable from him. Richard Grayson shall be our new Talon and he shall be the one to destroy Batman once and for all.

 

To be continued…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Everything You Thought You Knew
> 
> The evidence supports that the Court of Owls were responsible for Nightwing attacking his fellow teammates but when the evidence hits too close to home Dick is not prepared to deal with the reality coming into view versus the reality he always thought was real.


	20. Everything You Thought You Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick learns the horrible truth about his past, and his life before Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all right might as well say it “I don’t own DC or any of its works.”
> 
> Life, why must you always get in the way? And besides life getting in the way there were some nasty things on my computer that had actually deleted part of this chapter and a lot of my notes for the rest of the story. I was able to get them back but it took some time and I wanted to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. One of the things I learned as I continue to write is that sometimes you have to cut out things you like if they are not helping the flow of the story. I originally had a different ending for the chapter but after going through my notes and looking over how the first part ended I realized that it would have been almost like there were two endings and would completely broken up the flow of the chapter so unfortunately I had to cut that part out even though I really wanted to put it in there. I’m not saying what it was because there is a chance I might be able to squeeze it in somewhere down the line as long as it doesn’t interfere with the flow, although at this point in the story it might be a little difficult.
> 
> Anyway I’ve delayed long enough, I’ve deftly gone to too many cons this year. I moved to a new area where it’s a little easier to get to multiple ones that I’ve wanted to go to for a while but they do take up a lot of my time. I’ve just got the one big one “New York Comic Con” coming in October and then I’ll be on a con diet pretty much until May of next year. As fun as they were I’d rather focus on the few that I really loved as opposed to trying to go to as many as possible. I’m going to seriously try and have this story 100% complete before Christmas. I can’t make any real guarantees on that but I’m going to try my best. I still have to finish my Harry Potter fic “The Torn Prince” and I’ve got another Young Justice plot bunny that’s been nipping at my ankles for a while now but I’m determined to finish this one first. That’s enough stalling, Dick’s world was about to be shattered by…

 

 

**Everything You Thought You Knew**

 

Terry stared at the image of the strange gold coin that he had found in Dick’s false tooth. The image was plastered up onto the screen along with a plethora of information involving an organization known as the Court of Owls. Terry had no idea who this group was, they didn’t exist in his world, so he thought he should read up on it. Apparently they were an underground secret society that had been ruling Gotham from the shadows practically since it was founded. They used undead assassins as their warriors, known as Talons, which were insanely hard to fight. Two years ago they nearly brought down Batman and only with the help of his family was he able to discover the Talon’s weakness. They were highly susceptible to cold so when the court unleashed an army of Talons on the bats and the city of Gotham they were able to lure most them into a trap and freeze them. They were currently being kept in a refrigerated containment cell in Black Gate prison. But despite their best efforts some of the court members were able to escape.

But that still didn’t explain what this coin was doing in one of Dick’s molars or why after knocking it out did he seemed to break out of his brainwashed state. Right now Robin, Green Arrow and a few other League members were trying to trace the coin, test Dick’s blood work, testing the substance that was found on the blade that Dick was cut with and double checking to see if anyone had made any contact with the imprisoned Talons at Black Gate. Green Arrow looked up at the screen and shook his head.

“I will never call you bats paranoid ever again.” Terry felt like making a joke but the situation was too uncomfortable for him to follow through.

“Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean someone’s not out to get you.” Terry said still trying to dig up any more information on the Court of Owls that might have been overlooked. All he knew for sure was that Batman’s face drained of color as soon as he saw the coin and Terry told him where he had found it. He ran off with the original coin and demanded to see Arsenal as soon as he woke up. Obviously Batman knew something they didn’t but at least Batman was feeding them bits and pieces of information as it were found including details on the coin itself. But they didn’t have any information on Nightwing. While Batman assured them that Nightwing was still conscious and hasn’t showed any signs of being brainwashed they were still keeping him under lock and key as a precaution. But despite Batman’s reassurances he wasn’t allowing anyone to see him. Terry was already planning on sneaking in for a visit and he could probably convince Robin to help him hack the door if they weren’t allowed to see him soon.

Just then Batman came into the room looking extremely edgy and walked over to the main computer.

“We were able to figure out what triggered Nightwing sudden attack.” He said in a slightly rushed tone as if he was eager to get back to something. “The chemical found on the sword reacted to the chemical that had already been introduced into Nightwing’s bloodstream.”

“You mean from the coin?” Green Arrow asked making Batman’s face hardened.

“The first part of the chemical compound was introduced when the Joker stabbed Nightwing back at Arkham Asylum.” Robin looked up a little confused.

“I thought it was just the Joker toxin. He told me he got dosed but quickly took the antidote before it could affect him.”

“The Joker toxin was a cover for the first half of the chemical compound, which by itself would not only be hard to detect but would cause no adverse effects. The Joker is working for somebody who has been trying to target Dick for some time.” Suddenly Terry remembered the Joker’s cryptic message just before he escaped the chemical plant.

“That’s why he was asking about Nightwing before, he was probably trying to give him the other half of the compounds at the chemical plant but Young Justice showed up before he was ready.” Terry said also making a mental note that Batman seemed a little hesitant to talk about coin but they’d get to that later.

“The thief that Young Justice had taken into custody was found dead in his cell an hour ago. He looked like he suffered a heart attack triggered by a slow acting poison in his blood. Unfortunately we weren’t able to get much information from him let alone who he was working for.” He went over to the video screen and pulled up several photos from the robberies the Justice League had been tracking. In each of the images the thief had the same dagger.

“We did a more comparative study on the thieves and each one is a different person. Whoever’s behind this has been patiently waiting for Nightwing to come out of hiding. If our last thief is any indication they have no qualms about sacrificing a few hired guns to stay in the dark.” That man’s words weighed heavy with the heroes in the room and Terry started to think that it might be time that Batman was told what Dick’s possible future could be. He wanted to run it by Bart just to be sure, in fact it probably would be better if speedster was the one to tell Batman the bad news. Terry glanced back up at the image of the coin and then back at Batman.

“Dick’s snapped out of it as soon as I knocked the tooth from his mouth. Was that just a coincidence or did that coin act as some sort of conduit between the two chemicals? And for that matter how long has he had that coin in his tooth anyway?” Batman seemed to get more agitated at Terry’s questions.

“Right now the Court of Owls is our main suspect but we need further evidence. We’ve already neutralized the chemicals introduced in Nightwing’s bloodstream and he will be released after a short period of observation.”

“Are you sure it’s all gone?” Asked Green Arrow was subconsciously rubbing the wound Nightwing had given him. Batman hesitated for a moment before answering.

“There’s nothing in his blood that hasn’t been there since the Joker started this whole mess.” Terry raised an eyebrow, thinking that was a very interesting way of phrasing Dick’s condition. He glanced at Robin and saw that it had not escaped the other boy’s attention either. Batman turned around and began to walk out of the room.

“Before he is release there’s something I need to discuss with Nightwing.” He paused and turned around glancing at Robin. “In private.” Robin’s eyes widened but reluctantly shook his head in agreement. In other words Batman didn’t want Tim hacking into and listening to their conversation. After Batman had left Green Arrow looked back up at the screen scratching his chin.

“I don’t like the way he’s purposely avoiding talking about that coin.” None of them liked it, mostly because they were little afraid of what it could mean. Someone had to have implanted that into Nightwing’s tooth and there’s no way he would’ve allowed that willingly. Terry glared at the screen furious that somebody had violated his boyfriend like that. He tried to pull up the analysis on the coin but found the information had been blocked. He had no doubt who blocked it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The dream started out as it always had. The snapping of the rope, the look of terror on his family’s face as they all fell to their doom. The agonizing long climb down to the ground never taking his eyes off the fallen forms of his loved ones praying he’d see them move, but they never did. He stood alone now the last of the flying Grayson’s. A figure appeared behind him; this was the part where Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder to turn away from the path of grief to the path of vengeance but something was different this time.

It wasn’t a human hand, it was a claw, like that of a bird. No, it was a Talon. He tried to move away but he was held fast, he tried to look to see who was holding him but his face was blurred in the shadows. A violent scream caught his attention. He turned around to see Bruce lying in place of his father. His throat was cut and his eyes were half opened the light now gone from them. He tried to scream but no sound escaped his lip even when the bodies of Young Justice, Alfred, Tim, Terry even Jason replace his fallen family.

Dick tried to run to them only to find he could not move. He tried reaching out but that was when he noticed the blood. His hands were covered in blood as well as the dagger he was holding. Finally he was able to run, but as soon as he did he found himself in a large room with a giant white owl stature staring down at him.

_Stay away from that._

A voice urgently whispered to him even as he found himself walking steadily towards it.

_It’s dangerous, keep away._

Again he wanted to listen to the voice but it was like his mind and body were two separate entities. Now he could see the statue was on top of a fountain with cool clear water flowing from its beak.

_Don’t drink the water!_

He knew he shouldn’t but he was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming feeling of thirst.

_It’s poison!_

He knew that to be true but he couldn’t stop himself from cupping his hands and bringing the cool liquid to his parched throat.

_Drink from their cup and you can never come back._

But drink he did and instead of soothing his thirst his throat was now burning, He tried spitting it out but instead he regurgitated his own blood. A burning pain radiated throughout his entire system spreading through his veins and killing off everything he was, everything that made him human, everything that made him Dick Grayson.

After what seemed like an eternity Dick was able to pull himself up catching a glimpse of his reflection in the poisoned fountain. Starring back at him was a colorless face with chemically filled blue veins pushing their way to the surface. But what struck him the most was his eyes. Eyes that were once sky blue were now a sickening shade of yellow. He should have been more upset, he should have been terrified but he wasn’t. This was the real him, this was what he was meant to be, he just needed to rid himself of all those useless emotion. Yes, it was much better this way.

_You can never come back._

Dick bolted awake with a loud gasp and panted heavily as he tried to even out his breathing.

“What the hell was that?” he wondered as he sat up wiping the sweat from his forehead. He was alerted to the sound of someone entering the Watchtower’s holding area, he could tell by the heavy sound of his boots that it was Batman. Normally Batman could approach without making a sound at all but Nightwing figured that Bruce didn’t want to startled him. As Batman came into view Nightwing had a million questions he wanted to ask but wasn’t sure where to start. Surprisingly the first things Batman did was open up the holding cell and stepped aside as if to let Nightwing out. Nightwing looked to the door than back at Batman.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea Batman? Do you know why I suddenly went berserk like that? What if it happens again? What-“ but Batman held up a hand silencing the young man. Seeing that Dick was in no rush to leave his cell Batman entered leaving the door wide opened.

“You’re not currently in any danger of harming your friends.” Initially that made Nightwing feel more at ease but after living with Batman for so long he could tell when the man was upset.

“But what happened?” Batman pushed a button on his utility belt which Nightwing knew would mute the sound and blind the cameras coming from the holding cell and he made no show of hiding it.

“We need to talk.” Batman reached into another compartment of his utility belt and pulled out what looked like a tooth. Remembering where Terry had hit him while he was out of control Dick felt around in his mouth with his tongue to confirm that this was the tooth that had been knocked out during the fight. But why was this important?

“Do you remember two years ago when Gotham was under siege by the Court of Owls?” Dick nodded.

“How could I forget, they nearly took out the entire family.” But why was Batman brings this up now? “Are they behind this somehow? I know we weren’t able to get every single member but I thought they were in hiding.” Batman took a deep breath and looked directly into Nightwing’s eyes.

“While we were doing research on the organization as well as their assassins I discovered that all of their Talons were given a small coin made out of electrum. Along with other chemicals the electrum was the main component that kept the Talons from truly dying as well as increasing their healing capabilities. They placed this coin in a false tooth before they even begin training.” Dick did not like where this conversation was going. His eyes were now locked on the tooth in Bruce’s hands as his foster father turned it over. Dick felt his stomach drop as he revealed the small coin inside the fake tooth that had once been in his mouth for God knows how long. Unconsciously Dick’s hands went to his jaw that had previously been a source of discomfort. He was now starting to understand the reality of this new information.

“Oh God.” He said quietly as his mind whirled. “But how did we never catch this? We both know how paranoid you are with doctors and dentists that’s why I’ve been delaying treatment for my toothache. I can’t think of the single time when I was unconscious long enough to notice a tooth had been replaced.“ Batman was still looking at him with an expression that was somewhere between apologetic and sad which was confusing to Dick.

“Dick, this coin has been in your tooth for very long time now.” Batman forced the words out clearly not wanting to have this conversation even though he really needed to. For Dick this was just going from bad to worse.

“But how long? Was it there before the court declared war on the bat family? Were they planning on trying to recruit me or-“

“This has nothing to do with the family or me. You’ve had this since before I met you.” The weight of Bruce’s words were starting to sink in. If what Bruce said was true then it would mean- _‘No’_ Dick thought, he didn’t want to think about it, it couldn’t be true.

“That’s not possible Bruce, before my parents died all I had ever known was the circus. Are you saying that someone infiltrated Haly’s?” Dick asked hoping Bruce was not going to come to the same conclusion that he himself was trying to deny.

“Your attack was brought on by two different chemical compounds that the electrum helped to amplify. The first was given to you by the Joker mixed in with his usual Joker venom but the compound was too week to work on its own or even be detected, that’s how we missed it after we rescued Tim. But while I was fighting the Joker he left hints that there was a connection between you and the Court of Owls. I started doing some research on my own and then later used Arsenal to help with my investigation. While on the surface Haly’s Circus looks clean there have been a number of unexplained _‘deaths’_ and accidents over the years. Most of which I believe were faked.” Nightwing jumped to his feet, tour off his mask and looked right into Batman’s face.

“That doesn’t prove anything, the circus has always been high risk even with the most seasoned performers! That’s why people come to the show!” Batman did not back away but instead removed his cowl looking back at Nightwing again with that sad apologetic expression on his face.

“Nearly all those who have supposedly died have been children.” Dick stepped back the anger starting to turn into shock. “In nearly all those cases the bodies were either never recovered or destroyed beyond recognition.” Dick shook his head still trying to find a way that this all made sense.

“I don’t care how bad this looks…you could be wrong. Everyone thought Haly was guilty of theft while he was traveling through Europe six years ago but I proved it was The Parasite trying to frame Haly while he got away.”

“While it was true Haly was innocent of the theft in Europe the records of all those dead children go back generations.” Batman took out a very old and worn notebook and handed it to Dick. “Arsenal found this when he was investigating Haly’s Circus. While we had one of their Talons in custody we learned that his name was William Cobb. He was a former employee at Haly’s Circus specializing in knife throwing and while he was here I took a DNA sample.” Dick’s hands shook as he opened the small notebook and saw page after page of names, nothing but names. Eventually he came to the name in question ‘William Cobb’ but as he flipped further he saw one of the last names in the book was in fact ”Richard Grayson”.

“I normally take any information from the Joker with a grain of salt but I just completed the DNA comparisons and William Cobb is in fact your great-grandfather.” Dick’s hands were shaking so badly that he dropped the book and the small resounding echo was the only sound in the room for the next few moments. Batman came up and put a hand on Dick’s shoulder trying his best to be comforting.

“Dick, I want you to know this doesn’t change anything. You’re still my son and even if the Court of Owls thinks they have a claim on you they’ll still have to get through me to do so.” Dick’s eyes were starting to turn red from tears he was trying so desperately not to shed.

“Doesn’t change anything? This changes everything!” He cried out angrily pushing Bruce back. “I was there too Bruce, I know what these Talons had to go through to be so perfectly deadly and now you’re trying to tell me that Pop Haly, the man I thought of as a grandfather, would willingly just sacrifice all these children to a life of torture and murder, that he would sacrifice _me_ to those monsters?” He reached down and grabbed his domino mask from the floor and shoved it back onto his face hoping to hide the tears that he could no longer fight back.

Batman pulled his cowl back on standing awkwardly in the room while Nightwing collapsed back onto his cot. He knew he couldn’t hide this information from Nightwing not when the court was actively hunting him but he had been hoping to spare his son the pain of knowing that the family that he once thought loved him unconditionally might have been a façade.

“Could you give me a little time,” Nightwing said in a soft utterly defeated whisper. “please.” He quietly pleaded not looking up. Although Batman was reluctant to leave him alone he wanted to respect his son’s wishes.

“Of course.” He walked out leaving the cell door open. “Would you like me to send-“

“no one.” Dick interrupted once again not looking up. “I just need a little time alone before I can face… anyone.” Batman’s heart broke for his son. He hated seeing him so upset that he’d ask to be alone. Dick usually finds comfort in others unless he felt there was a burden that he needed to bear by himself. Bruce hoped this was not one of those times.

“Very well, just remain in the Watchtower until we come up with a strategy. I’ll send Agent A up with dinner if you feel like taking company later. Right now you’re the only one who knows all the details and I’ll leave it up to you if you wish me to inform anyone else.”

“Thank you.” Dick quietly whispered faintly pleading for his father and mentor to just leave him in peace.

As soon as the door to the detention wing closed and Dick was convinced that Batman was gone and out of earshot he grabbed the book and hurled it defiantly against the wall. He half shouted and half sobbed before finally breaking down in tears. How could this be true, how could any of this be true? He had known Pop Haly his entire life, he knew how much the man cared for him as well as the circus.

He looked up and saw that the notebook had fallen open to a random page. Not wanting the book to be found by anybody else Dick walked over and picked it up. As he glanced down there was another name on the page, a name after him and it was a name he knew. “Raymond McCreary?” Dick whispered looking at the name again and he remembered shortly after Bruce had taken him in he heard from some of his old circus friends that his childhood friend Raymond had died in a car accident. Dick didn’t get a chance to attend the funeral himself he had just gotten out of Juvenile Hall where he had got stuck in the system. He did remember one of his other friends saying that the funeral was a close casket.

This caused a whole new set of emotions to rampage through his mind. Did Raymond really died or was he just a replacement Talon for Dick since Bruce had taken him in? Dick was upset and hurt and he needed answers, he needed them from the source itself. He felt a little bad leaving everybody else behind especially after Batman told him to stay here but he had to know for sure if any of this was actually true. He had to talk to Pop Haly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Batman was not the least bit surprised to see both Terry and Tim trying to sneak down the hallway to visit Dick. Tim looked a little sheepish at being caught but Terry was trying to stare down Batman unapologetically.

“Do you want to tell us what’s really going on with Nightwing are we going to have to test our detective skills and find out ourselves?” Batman met Terry’s gaze. It was obvious that Terry cared a great deal for Dick which made the situation all the more complicated. Realistically he knew he was going to have to tell Terry the truth about his heritage but he also knew that was going to be a big blow to the kid and right now Dick was the one who needed them.

“The issue with Nightwing being under mind control has been resolved however recent events have uncovered something more… disturbing. While the matter is not confidential it is of a personal nature to Nightwing unless it becomes an issue for the League or Young Justice.” Both Terry and Tim looked at each other a little bit surprised but even more concerned than they were before. “He has requested some personal time to take in the information he has just learned. While I won’t stop you from going to visit I ask that you take his wishes into consideration.”

While still concerned both boys were torn. They wanted to make sure that Nightwing was okay but it didn’t seem like he was up for company at the moment. Tim agreed to give his brother some privacy but said he’d be back later before he had to go on patrol. Terry reluctantly agreed to as well but said he would be staying in the Watchtower in case Dick wanted to talk to somebody who wasn’t a family member. Bruce bit the inside of his lips at the irony of that statement but again kept his thoughts to himself on that matter. _’One personal identity crisis at a time.’_ But as Terry walked away Bruce felt compelled to stop him.

“Terry, a moment?” Terry stopped and turned back around hoping that Batman wasn’t going to give him another lecture for something that he didn’t know he did. But even so he should grateful that Batman was talking to him at all.

“Terry, I want you to know that this is going to be a very trying period For Nightwing. And he’s going to need support from both his friends and family.” Terry raised an eyebrow a bit skeptical.

“Does that include me?” Batman couldn’t blame him for being a little snarky he had been fairly aloof lately with no real explanation given to the boy. He was going to have to correct that soon.

“Personal feelings aside I need to do what’s best for Nightwing right now. I know I haven’t been fair to you but there is a reason. Something’s been kept from you. At first I thought you are aware of it but now I know you are clearly ignorant to the situation.” Finally Terry was getting a taste of what this big mystery was but once again it felt like Batman was holding back.

“And you’re not going to tell me are you?” Terry said starting to get more annoyed but surprisingly Batman put a hand on his shoulder.

“Right now we all need to be here for Nightwing and as much as I want to tell you, this would be the wrong time. After things are settled however I’ll show you what the other Bruce has been keeping from you.” As Terry listen and he was torn, whatever this was sounded big, really big. But what could this Batman have discovered that his Bruce felt he didn’t need to know? And somehow this all tied back with him dating Nightwing. As eager as he was for the information now he was kind of dreading it.

“All right have it your way, we’ll deal of one crisis at a time. But if this big freakin secret turns out to be something stupid like my great-great-grandparents were clowns or something then so help me!” Batman let a small smile slip but it was gone so quickly a normal person would’ve missed it. But his happy thoughts were held back due to the fact that with all the secrets coming out a lot of people were bound to get hurt.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was almost too easy to sneak out of the Watchtower and change into some civilian clothes. Dick still felt little guilty about going against Batman when he had been nothing but honest about what he found. But even so this was a personal matter that’s why he came as Dick Grayson and not as Nightwing. As he approach the circus grounds he was hit by an array of familiar smells and sounds that brought him all the way back to his childhood. The smell of stale popcorn the music playing in the background while surely some of the performers were practicing and in the distance he can distinctly hear elephants crying out. He was tempted for a moment to go over and see if it was Zitka calling out to him sensing that he had come for a visit. But he couldn’t afford any distractions like that today.

As he made his way to Haly’s office Dick was trying to determine how to ask if the circus had been involved with the Court of Owls and how to do it discreetly. Maybe he should just be straightforward and catch him off guard but that might interfere with Batman’s investigation or scare off the real culprit. In the back of his head he knew he really shouldn’t be here but he just had to talk to Haly and he had to know the truth. There just had to be something Batman or Arsenal had missed in their investigation or maybe there was a reasonable explanation. For the life of him he couldn’t imagine what it could be but there was always a chance that Haly was being framed again. He just had to keep an open mind that’s all, just keep an open-

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of gunfire and people screaming. He looked up and saw several people running away from the big top and a few people running toward it. Out of the corner of his eye he could make out somebody running out of the back with another figure in quick pursuit. He quickly recognized the pursuer as Arsenal, Batman must have sent him back to continue the investigation. As much as he wanted to help the other vigilante he wasn’t in uniform, nor did he have any weapons on hand. So instead he ran into the tent, the one that the intruder had just run out of. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Lying against one of the support poles was Pop Haly covered in blood clutching a vicious looking wound on his chest. All thoughts of his investigation came to a screeching halt as he ran forward to try and help his old friend.

“Mr. Haly what happened?” He asked as he tore off his jacket tearing it into strips to try and help stop the bleeding. Slowly Haly looked up and saw the face of someone he didn’t think he would ever see again.

“Dick… Dick Grayson?” Dick wasted no time in trying to wrap the old man’s wounds and wondering if he should risk using his COM in front of a civilian. He stupidly had left his cell phone back at the watchtower while trying to stay off the grid. The COM can be trackless he activated it so he discreetly activated his emergency distress signal.

“Yes, yes it’s me Mr. Haly. Try to stay calm I’m going to get you some help.” He looked up and gave Dick a sad smile.

“Don’t waste your energy on an old man like me.” Dick hated the fact that Haly sounded like he was ready to give up.

“Don’t talk like that Mr. Haly, you are not going to die please just stay with me!” Dick said frantically the tears starting to moisten his eyes once again, but old man just continued to smile his sad smile.

“And don’t waste your tears on someone like me. This is a kinder fate then I deserve.” Dick still didn’t slow his efforts as he continued to try and hold the man together. He could hear sirens in the distance thankfully somebody had called 911. He was trying to focus on that and not the words that were coming from the old circus master.

“Come on Mr. Haly, I need you to focus. We’ll talk later but first let’s get you to the hospital.” But there seemed to be no fight left in the old man which was only frustrating Dick even further.

“I know why you’re here Dick, eventually secrets come out and I have more than a few skeletons buried in my closet. Oh those poor children.” Dick shook his head wanting Haly to at least attempts to make this horror just a dream, just a nightmare. “But you know already, the owls came for them and I let them. Faking their deaths was easy, they had all the right people in all the right places. They would have been better off dead.” Haly coughed spitting up a mouthful of blood as Dick saw his makeshift bandages were quickly being soaked up with blood not holding very much in. One thing was clear though, this was Haly dying confession and as much as Dick didn’t want to hear it he had to listen.

“But why did you do it, why didn’t you try to stop them?” Haly coughed again but with grim determination he took a deep breath to continue.

“It was just the way things have always been. The court kept the circus running in gave all of us a secure home for generations but in return they wanted new blood for their army especially children. You don’t know the horrible things that the owls could do. I tried hiding one once when I was younger and in return they killed 5 more in front of me. They were everywhere, there was no one I could go to and no one I could trust. And I knew no one would believe me.” Haly coughed again Dick could sense it was getting to the end, it was almost time. Despite the man’s horrible confession Dick still felt compelled to hold onto him.

“They wanted me too, didn’t they?” It wasn’t a question but Dick was still trying to keep him talking and hoping that he would have enough strength to last until the ambulance got here. Even though he knew he was fooling himself.

“They wanted you more than any other. From the moment they saw you on Children’s Night you were marked as one of theirs. Maybe even before then.” Vaguely Dick’s remembered the odd special that the circus held every few years. Children’s Night, was sort of the debutante ball of the circus kids who were coming of age and old enough to perform in the shows with their parents. Dick had been ever so eager to get up on stage performing with Raya and Raymond his two oldest friends. While they were all spectacular everyone knew that he had outshined them all something that Raymond was incredibly jealous of.

“But what about Ryan was he…” Mr. Haly grimaced still trying to catch his breath still wanting to finish his confession.

“The owls always wanted you but when your parents died and Bruce took an interest in you they knew they couldn’t get to you while you were under his care. I know you must think badly of me but a part of me was grateful that the tragedy occurred because it spared you a life of pain and torment. The owls wanted you but they settled for Ryan but even I knew that Ryan was never going to be good enough for them and yet they still took him anyway. I do not know what became of him. I never see the children once they are taken except in my nightmares were they plead and begged me to help them.” Haly had a huge hacking cough and now his face was becoming nearly as white as the Joker’s. Even though Dick could hear the ambulance is pulling up and the people coming towards the tent he knew they would be too late. But there is one more thing he needed to know, the one thing that only Haly could tell him.

“Mr. Haly I know it’s hard and I know it’s painful but I have to know, did my parents know about the owls and about Children’s Night?” Haly moved his lips but only gurgling sounds could be heard. With one final breath his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body slumped into Dick’s arms leaving the last and most important question unanswered.

The paramedics came but as expected there was nothing they could do even if they had gotten to him right after the attack he had just lost too much blood. Dick stood there numbly as they covered the body of the man he thought he knew unsure of how to feel. He had come here hoping for another explanation some hope that his shiny, colorful and happy childhood wasn’t just an illusion. But that hope was shattered. He vaguely remember the police coming to question him about the murder but other members of the circus were better witnesses since they had been present for the attack.

The one thing that brought him back to reality was an oversized coat being drooped over his shoulders and a large callused hand holding him study. Just like the first time his childhood came to a tragic end he knew the same man was standing right behind him offering his support without even needing to turn around.

 

To be continued…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Dick is in desperate need of support, thankfully his friends and family are there. But the owls are still there waiting in the shadows not yet ready to give up on their prize. Will friends and family be enough?


End file.
